Le fruit de Mâab
by vianaha
Summary: Alors que Camelot goute enfin une nouvelle ère de paix depuis la défaite de Morgane, un étrange voyageur vient frapper aux portes de la cité avec une révélation importante à faire au roi Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

L'auteure demande l'indulgence des lecteurs c'est ma première fic sur la série _Merlin_, il va sans dire que je ne suis pas la créatrice de l'univers décrit dans cette histoire, ni de ses personnages. J'ai même poussé le plagiat jusqu'à subtiliser certains personnages inédits à d'autres séries ou fictions (peut-être certains d'entre vous les reconnaitrons )). Quand à la trame de fond de cette histoire, elle est largement inspirée du film _Merlin_ avec Sam Neill et Miranda Richardson.

Voilà, j'espère parvenir à vous séduire. Lancez une petite review à la fin pour me donner vos impressions.

* * *

><p><strong>Le fruit de Mâab<strong>

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, les ténèbres n'avaient pas désertés la forêt de Camelot. Il serait aux portes de la citadelle au matin. Tout était encore calme dans les sous-bois. Pas un oiseau, pas un lièvre, ni même une biche. Aujourd'hui, serait le couronnement de ses années d'errances. Du haut de son monticule, il pouvait apercevoir le haut des tours de la citadelle. Ce jour serait celui où l'ordre des choses allait basculer. Et il en serait l'artisan. S'il survivait à cette journée, s'il parvenait à accomplir cette mission, il pourrait leur dire : « J'y étais. Je l'ai vu. Je lui ai parlé. » D'apparence il était calme et résolu, mais son cœur battait la chamade. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever à son couché, plus rien ne serait pareil.

De bon matin, Arthur fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les tentures de sa chambre. Depuis qu'il était le souverain incontesté de ce royaume, il avait appris à savourer les menus plaisirs de l'existence, comme de paresser au lit, dans les bras de sa jeune épouse. Malheureusement, ces moments étaient toujours de courtes durées, surtout que…

_ Debout les Morts !

_Aaarrrgghh ! _

La lumière tueuse de grasse matinée avait envahi les appartements royaux, réduisant en cendre cet instant de plénitude si fragile qu'Arthur aurait voulu dérober à ses responsabilités de souverain.

_ Pour l'Amour du Ciel… MERLIN !

_ Oui, Sire ?

Le jeune roi se redressa péniblement sur sa couche, foudroyant son serviteur du regard. Celui-ci loin d'être impressionné, sifflotait joyeusement préparant les vêtements de son maître, qu'il jetait sans ménagement sur le lit royal.

_ Nous ne sommes plus en guerre. Je m'enhardirais même à dire que le pays n'a pas connu une telle ère de paix depuis des temps immémoriaux. Alors pourquoi diable d'obstines-tu à sonner le clairon à des heures aussi indécentes ?

_ Le soleil est levé depuis deux heures au moins…

_ Et alors ? Il n'y a même pas d'entrainement de prévu, ce matin. Par égard pour ta reine, tu pourrais au moins attendre qu'il soit l'heure du déjeuner.

_ Gwen est levée depuis une heure au moins, elle est descendue dans les réserves du château pour contrôler les provisions.

Arthur se tourna alors vers la masse qu'il avait étroitement étreinte au cours de sa grasse matinée et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son édredon.

_ Elle n'a pas voulu vous réveiller et m'a demandé d'attendre que les domestiques aient finit de ranger la salle du Conseil.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous lever aux aurores ? grommela Arthur en aplatissant son oreiller sur son visage.

_ Plaignez-vous, se moqua Merlin. Vous n'avez pas à aller chercher votre repas aux cuisines, à vous doucher avec de l'eau glacée et nettoyer vos vêtements dans le lit de la rivière…

Arthur renonça. Pour ce qui était de se plaindre et de râler – et uniquement sur ces points-là – Merlin le battait à plates coutures.

Après un bain rapide et une heure passée à choisir sa garde robe – car rien que pour embêté son serviteur, il avait décrété qu'il ne porterait pas les habits qu'il avait sélectionné – le Roi se rendit dans la salle du Conseil où devait se tenir la réunion bihebdomadaire entre lui et les plus vénérables notables de la citadelle. C'était des moments peu enthousiasmants où il devait écouter patiemment une bande de vieillards à moitié séniles discuter en long et en large de soucis protocolaires et juridiques de plus ou moins petites importances. Ce n'était pas vraiment d'une nécessité absolue mais bon, le pays avait été si secoué ces derniers temps, que discuter pendant trois de la hiérarchie des différents ordres cléricaux de la ville leur donnaient l'impression de contrôler un peu leur monde. Bien sûr Arthur avait conscience que c'était parfaitement inutiles et désuets – comme s'amusait à le lui rappeler Merlin par de petits sarcasmes comme « J'ai peur de m'être tromper dans l'alignement des couverts en dressant la table ce matin. Pourrez-vous en faire part à la réunion demain ? » - mais si cela pouvait rassurer les notables… Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, on aurait supprimé ces réunions. Il s'efforçait déjà de les faire reculer à une période bimensuelle, ce qui n'était déjà pas une mince affaire.

Bien sûr, il obligeait Merlin à subir cette corvée avec lui.

Merlin était de toutes les réunions, officielles et officieuses, de toutes manières. Ce qui en soit n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Aux yeux de tout le monde, il était normal que le serviteur personnel d'Arthur se tienne aux côtés de son maitre pour satisfaire ses besoins éventuels. Ceci dit, depuis quelques temps, la place de Merlin avait quelque peu évoluée : autrefois debout au fond de la salle ou près d'une colonne, il se tenait désormais juste derrière le fauteuil du Roi ou à côté. Il n'était pas rare qu'un tabouret lui soit même réservé désormais. Et de temps à autre, au plus fort des délibérations, on voyait Arthur se pencher du côté de son serviteur, qui lui murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille. Alors le jeune roi faisait une remarque ou posait une question qui tranchait dans le vif du sujet.

Guenièvre n'était pas en reste. Son statut de Reine lui permettait d'échapper aux sommets les plus assommants. Mais il n'était pas rare non plus qu'elle occupe le fauteuil aux côtés de son jeune époux et participe activement aux discussions. Son avis était souvent pertinent et ses conseils avisés.

Arthur goûtait depuis dix mois une paix et un bonheur inespérés. Après la mort de son père et les trahisons successives de Morgane et d'Agravain, il se sentait enfin entouré et soutenu par des personnes de confiance : ses chevaliers, Léon, Gauvain, Perceval et Elyan, son épouse Guenièvre et son ami fidèle, Merlin.

Depuis quelques temps, le jeune roi réfléchissait à un moyen de témoigner sa reconnaissance à son serviteur. Une petite promotion ne serait pas si incongrue par les temps actuels. D'un forgeron et d'un fermier, il avait fait des chevaliers de prestige. D'une simple servante, son épouse et sa reine. Qui trouverait à redire s'il changeait le statut de son serviteur, qui avait été de toutes les batailles et de toutes les quêtes au cours de ses six années passées à son service ? Bien sûr, d'aucun pourrait dire que Merlin n'avait fait que remplir ses devoirs envers son maitre. Mais combien de grands seigneurs pouvaient se vanter d'avoir à leur service un homme qui affrontait sorciers, spectres et dragons avec le même courage et la même détermination que cent soldats.

La question restait de savoir quelle promotion lui donner. Chevalier : ça ne faisait pas sérieux. Tout courage mis à part, Merlin partirait en hurlant si on lui proposait de porter une armure ou une cotte de maille en permanence et de participer aux tournois. Intendant : vue l'état de sa chambre, lui confier l'organisation du château semblait suicidaire. Reine : c'était déjà pris.

Il en débattait justement avec Gwen lors du repas de midi, revenant sur le déroulement de la réunion :

_ Te rends-tu compte ? Douze conseillers et pas un seul capable de me fournir une solution intelligente. C'est finalement Merlin qui a dû me la souffler à l'oreille.

Gwen ne fit aucun commentaire, mais un sourire discret étira ses lèvres.

_ Parfois, poursuivit Arthur, je me dis que ce sont les conseillers que je devrais envoyer nettoyer les écuries, et laisser Merlin prendre les décisions à leur place.

Et devant le sourire narquois de Gwen, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

_ Si tu lui répète ce que je viens de dire, je nierais tout en bloc. Et j'ajouterais que tu es frappée de folie.

_ Je m'en abstiendrais alors, assura la jeune reine. De toute façon, il doit déjà avoir conscience de la valeur que tu lui attaches. Même s'il tient sa langue.

_ Merlin ne sait pas tenir sa langue.

_ Tu te trompes. Il te ménage bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Le repas était l'un des rares moments d'intimité que le Roi pouvait partager avec son épouse. Pris par leurs obligations respectives durant la journée, ils ne se retrouvaient qu'au soir dans leurs appartements. Depuis son mariage, Arthur avait découvert le plaisir de paresser au lit. Plaisir trop vite écourté par les levés matinaux intempestifs de sa jeune épouse. Il ne se privait pas pour lui en faire reproche.

_« Mais Arthur, du temps où j'étais servante, je me levais à des heures bien plus matinales. Parfois même, le soleil n'était même pas encore levé que je vaquais déjà à mes tâches._

__ Maintenant que tu es reine, tu pourrais faire un effort pour…_

__ C'est une habitude que j'ai prise. J'ai du mal à m'en défaire… »_

Qui eut cru que sa plus grande difficulté d'homme marié serait de garder sa femme au lit ?...

Il y avait une autre raison que Gwen n'osait pas lui avouer : c'était la présence de Merlin dans la chambre à coucher. Non pas que celui-ci se montrait indiscret ou profitait de son amitié avec Gwen pour se montrer irrespectueux ou inconvenant, mais enfin, voir tourner autour du lit conjugal celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami et pour qui elle avait un temps nourri des sentiments de tendresse plus qu'amicale, cela avait quelque chose de terriblement gênant pour la jeune femme. D'un côté, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, de l'autre, elle ne pouvait incriminer Merlin, qui ne faisait que son travail, ni même Arthur, qui était très attaché à son serviteur et n'aurait pas compris qu'elle veuille qu'il en change.

C'était pour ses mêmes raisons qu'elle avait insisté pour que le service soit réduit au minimum durant les repas : tous les plats étaient disposés sur la table, les souverains replissant leurs verres et leurs assiettes eux-mêmes. Si Merlin avait dû rester dans la salle pour remplir la coupe d'Arthur, assistant par la même à leurs conversations et leurs conciliabules, Gwen aurait eu l'impression d'être sous la surveillance d'un chaperon. Ce qui pour un couple marié, royal de surcroit, était tout de même un comble.

Sur ces entrefaites, Sire Léon fit irruption dans la salle à manger, l'air préoccupé.

_ Chevalier Léon, lança Arthur intrigué, que nous vaut cette interruption ?

_ Majesté, un homme est aux portes du château. Il demande audience.

_ A-t-il dit son nom ?

_ Il a refusé de le donné.

_ Sait-on ce qu'il demande ?

_ Il dit ne vouloir le révéler qu'en votre présence.

_ Sait-on au moins d'où il vient ?

_ Des Plaines du Nord.

Le regard du Roi s'assombrit.

_ Les Plaines du Nord… Cela fait des années que nous avons perdu tout contact avec cette région. On la dit sous la coupe des hydres et des adorateurs du feu. Que peut avoir de si important à déclarer cet homme pour avoir entrepris un voyage si périlleux ?...

_ Il serait peut-être sage de convoquer la Table Ronde, proposa Guenièvre. Quelle impression vous a fait cet homme ? demanda-t-elle à Sire Léon.

_ Sincèrement, ma Reine, je serais plus rassuré si sa Majesté ne restait pas seul en la présence de cet inconnu. Je ne voudrais pas lancer d'accusation sans preuve, mais… Il a tout l'air d'un druide…

_ _Un druide !_… Il oserait venir jusqu'ici demander à me rencontrer. Si votre intuition est la bonne, ce ne peut-être qu'un fou ou un imbécile.

_ Un homme qui prend autant de risques doit avoir de sérieuses motivations, analysa Gwen. Par souci de justice nous devrions écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire. Oui, Sire Léon, coupa-t-elle ce dernier qui venait à peine d'ouvrir la bouche, veillez à ce que les chevaliers soient présents dans la salle du Trône, et doublez la garde. S'il tente quoique ce soit contre Arthur, soignez sans pitié.

Le ton féroce de son épouse fit presque frémir ce dernier. Grand mal arriverait à celui qui toucherait à un cheveu d'Arthur il aurait moins à redouter de son armée que de son épouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de poster maintenant le chapitre 2. (Je suis faiiiiiible '). C'est pas très sérieux. Je devrais ête en train de bosser sur mon mémoire, mais à la place j'écris une fanfiction ( Au risque de me répéter : Je suis faiiiiiible '). On entre maintenant dans le vif du sujet. J'espère que vous aimerez l'interprétation libre que je donne à l'univers de Merlin.

Bonne lecture. Et je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour mon premier chapitre.

* * *

><p>Comme convenu, tous furent rassemblés dans la salle du Trône. Arthur sur son fauteuil royal, Gwen à ses côtés. Merlin posté juste derrière son roi. Et de part et d'autre de l'estrade : les chevaliers Léon, Gauvain, Elyan et Perceval. Gaius avait également insisté pour être présent et ainsi que Sire Geoffrey de Monmouth. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur les grandes portes de bois massif que, d'un instant à l'autre, le visiteur allait franchir, encadré par deux gardes armés de lances.<p>

Lorsque l'étranger fut devant lui, Arthur fut presque déçu. C'était un homme ordinaire, d'un âge indéterminé, au menton carré, le front dégarni, avec des valises sous les yeux. Rien de bien menaçant en somme. Le jeune roi en vint à se demander si les crises récentes de Camelot n'avaient pas rendu son premier lieutenant légèrement craintif. Cependant, l'homme avait pénétrer dans la salle depuis à peine une minute, qu'Arthur ressentit une légère tension dans sa nuque et ses épaules. Il risqua un léger regard en biais et remarqua que Merlin toisait intensément le nouvel arrivant avec cette mine contractée qu'il n'arborait que dans les secondes qui précèdent la bataille.

Car ce qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas ressentir, c'était les ondes magiques qui émanaient de cet homme et l'enveloppaient comme un manteau. Contrairement à Merlin qui, à la seconde où l'inconnu s'était approché du trône, avait senti les picotements caractéristiques qui l'avertissaient de la présence d'un autre puissant sorcier. Voilà pourquoi il dardait avec méfiance son regard sur l'étranger, bandant tous ses muscles, prêt à intervenir s'il voyait la moindre incantation se former sur ses lèvres.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Arthur d'un ton solennel, avec un timbre plus tendu qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

C'était Merlin qui le rendait nerveux, à trépigner en silence.

_ Mon nom est Méléagant. J'ai longtemps vécu dans un village non loin d'Ascetir.

La nervosité d'Arthur monta d'un cran : les quelques rares villages que l'on trouvait à cette endroit à une époque étaient des villages de druides.

_ J'ai malheureusement été contraint de quitter ma terre natale suite à des bouleversements qui ont décimé toute ma famille et obligé les quelques rares personnes que je connaissais à plier bagages.

La formulation était diplomatique, mais le message était clair.

_ Ayant été contraint à l'exil, poursuivit le dénommé Méléagant comme s'il narrait un récit de voyage ordinaire, je me suis aventuré dans de nombreuses régions reculées d'Albion, dont certaines sont demeurées sauvages, notamment dans les Plaines du Nord, comme votre chevalier a dû vous le dire.

Léon frémit. Et Arthur était de tout cœur avec lui. Il y avait chez ce Méléagant quelque chose qui mettait mal à l'aise. Sa voix était trop profonde, trop gutturale, le timbre trop neutre et le ton avait quelque chose de sarcastique.

_ Je n'ai pas fait un si long périple par agrément, Sire. Il y a de cela vingt ans, je me suis mis en quête d'un objet bien particulier. J'y ai consacré ma vie et toutes mes espérances. Afin de pouvoir vous l'apporter, Majesté.

_ Cet objet, quel est-il ? demanda Arthur dont la curiosité fut piqué au vif.

_ Le voici.

Et de sous sa cape, Méléagant tira un cristal de teinte noire, brillant comme de l'onyx. A sa vue, Merlin sentit tous ses poils se hérisser. La sensation lui était familière.

_ C'est un cristal de Neahtid, s'exclama Gaius.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Même celui de Méléagant qui lui paraissait… hostile.

_ _Un cristal de Neahtid_, répéta Arthur. Je croyais qu'il n'en existait qu'un seul et qu'il était en notre possession.

_ Le cristal de Neathid n'est qu'un parmi d'autres, Altesse, reprit Méléagant. Il fut dérobé dans l'Antre de Cristal, qui se trouve dans la Vallée des Rois Déchus, par Taliesin le Devin. En châtiment de ce larcin, son âme fut condamnée par la Reine Mâab à demeurer pour toujours dans la caverne après sa mort.

Merlin se remémora sa rencontre avec le fantôme du célèbre devin. Il se rappela également des moments pénibles qui avaient suivi cette rencontre…

_ Chacun des cristaux qui composent cette caverne est une fenêtre ouverte sur le Temps.

Arthur regardait avec intensité le cristal que tenait Méléagant dans sa main. Celui-ci fit apparaitre devant lui une bassine en pierre rempli d'eau. Un tel acte de magie en pleine milieu de la salle du trône était une pure provocation, certains gardes avaient déjà dégainé leurs armes, mais Arthur les stoppa d'un geste. Quoiqu'ait à dire Méléagant, il voulait écouter le récit jusqu'au bout : sa curiosité était piquée à vif et son instinct lui disait que le message était d'importance. Il ressentait une envie et une impatience comparable au jour où Morgause lui avait proposé de voir l'esprit de sa mère Ygerne.

_ Il existe plusieurs cavernes à travers Albion, Majesté. Chacune d'elles renferme un type de cristaux bien défini. Celle de la Vallée des Rois Déchus protège l'avenir, ce qui sera. Une autre, le présent, ce qui est. Une autre encore, ce qui aurait pu être. Et enfin, celle d'où je viens, le passé, ce qui fut.

Le druide marqua une pose. Fixant avec intensité le cristal reposant sur le bord de la bassine. Son regard paraissait même douloureux, tandis que l'objet scintillait à la lumière des bougies.

_ Il m'a fallut vingt ans pour la trouvée. Et cinq années de plus, pour trouver _le_ bon cristal. Celui qui renfermait l'ultime vérité. Un secret si longtemps gardé, si jalousement préservé. Dont la divulgation changera à jamais la face du monde.

_ Quel est-il ce secret ?

_ Voyez par vous-même ?

L'homme fit basculer le cristal dans l'eau. Aussitôt, celle-ci devint trouble. Des formes vagues apparurent à la surface. Elles devinrent de plus en plus en plus nettes. Jusqu'à représenter une scène parfaitement claire.

Dans une forêt sombre, en pleine nuit, une silhouette blanche, emmitouflée dans un grand manteau de soie qui la couvrait de pieds en cape, se découpait dans l'obscurité d'une forêt luxuriante. Elle s'immobilisa un instant, au pied d'un fond rocheux, avant de reprendre sa route d'un pas déterminé. Sa démarche, quoique visiblement intimidée, témoignait d'une assurance, d'une grâce et d'une grande noblesse.

La silhouette marcha quelques minutes, au milieu des roches coupantes, dressées comme des lances, débris d'un champ de bataille. Sa route fut soudain barrée par une autre forme, également encapuchonnée, mais plus sombre et plus massive.

_ Qui es-tu ? lança la voix dure et impérieuse de l'homme qui venait de surgir d'entre les rochers.

_ Je suis Ygerne, répondit la frêle silhouette blanche. Reine de Camelot. Je suis venue car… je souhaiterais… parler à la Reine Mâab.

La voix d'Ygerne était claire et douce, bien qu'elle trembla légèrement. La jeune reine s'efforçait de témoigner d'une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

_ Pauvre innocente ! cracha l'homme. On ne dérange pas la Reine des Songes pas même lorsque l'on est l'épouse d'Uther Pendragon en personne. Rebrousse chemin. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici…

_ Mais je dois à tout prix consulter Mâab, insista Ygerne, sa voix tremblant de plus belle. Il en va de ma vie et de celle de mon…

_ Pars, te dis-je ! Impudente créature ! Aurais-tu l'audace d'invoquer Mâab comme un vulgaire esprit !

_ Alator, cela suffit !

Un autre homme, d'un âge plus avancé, s'était matérialisé juste derrière le premier. Malgré un visage austère, n'exprimant aucune émotion, il posa sur la reine Ygerne un regard doux et clément. Avec un naturel déconcertant, il tendit une main ouverte vers la jeune femme, qui, bien qu'impressionnée, paraissait ragaillardie par son intervention.

_ Venez, Majesté, dit-il avec déférence. Vous êtes attendue.

Sans hésitation Ygerne prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se laissa guider dans les entrailles de la terre, à travers une brèche dissimulée dans la roche. Ce qui expliquait l'apparition si soudaine des deux hommes.

Ils marchèrent au travers d'une galerie escarpée, étroite et sinueuse. Avant de déboucher brusquement dans une immense salle rocheuse, parsemée de cristaux brillants et blancs comme de la neige.

Le vieil homme fit passer la reine devant lui.

_ Mâab va vous recevoir, dit-il. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, je viendrais vous reconduire à la surface.

Ygerne voulut lui demander quelque chose. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui parler, l'homme avait disparu. Le cœur battant, elle se sentit observée, dans cette grotte immense dont elle paraissait pourtant être la seule occupante. Les mains tremblantes, elle abaissa le capuchon de son manteau sur ses épaules, révélant une ondoyante chevelure blonde et un visage pur et doux.

_Approche Ygerne !_

Ygerne sursauta. Une voix profonde, comme sortie du fond des âges, fit résonner les parois de la grotte. La jeune reine jeta des regards inquiets dans toutes les directions, sans parvenir à en localiser la source.

_Tu n'as rien à redouter. Tu te tiens ici dans un lieu sacré, que même la plus sauvage des créatures n'oserait profaner. Tu peux approcher sans crainte._

La jeune femme aperçut alors, à quelques pas devant elle, une lumière à moitié dissimulée par les rochers. Une lumière douce, plus pure que les flammes d'un feu et blanche comme les rayons de la lune. Approchant de la source lumineuse, Ygerne se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une sphère flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'un sol sablonneux. Emerveillée par cette vision, la jeune femme tomba à genoux devant la sphère lumineuse, les pends de son grand manteau s'étalant comme une tente autour d'elle.

_Tu as fait un long chemin pour venir jusqu'ici. _La sphère s'était mise à palpiter au rythme des paroles qui se répercutaient dans la grotte. _En pleine nuit ! Toi qui crains tant l'obscurité. Les questions qui t'accablent t'ont même fait oublier ta peur._

_ Oui, souffla Ygerne presque malgré elle. J'en perdais le sommeil. Il me faut à tout prix des réponses. Une amie m'a assurée que vous étiez seule à pouvoir me les donner.

_En effet._

Mâab n'ajouta rien d'autre. Attendant visiblement qu'Ygerne pose ses questions. Cette dernière baissa les yeux vers les plis de son manteau et posa une main sur son ventre.

_ Je vais avoir un enfant, articula-t-elle.

_Je le sais. Et cela t'intrigue._

_ Oui. Mon mariage est demeuré stérile pendant de nombreuses années. Tous les druides qui m'ont examinée m'ont affirmée que je ne pourrais jamais concevoir d'enfant de façon naturelle…

_Et tu supposes alors que ta soudaine grossesse est due à une intervention surnaturelle._

_ Oui. Uther peut bien dire ce qu'il veut : je ne crois pas aux miracles, je ne crois pas non plus que les druides se soient trompés ou aient sciemment voulu me tromper. Je dois l'enfant que je porte à la magie… n'est-ce pas ?

_En effet. Uther voulait à tout prix un héritier mâle. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à te répudier ou à attendre ton trépas pour le concevoir avec une autre épouse. Il a donc demandé à la magicienne Nimue de faire intervenir ses pouvoirs, afin que tu tombe enceinte d'un fils._

_ Mais… Pardonnez-moi, je ne suis pas très au fait de cette science… Mais, on m'a toujours dit que, en magie, il était essentielle de maintenir l'équilibre entre les différentes forces de la nature : entre l'eau et le feu, la terre et le vent, la vie… et la mort.

_On ne t'a pas trompée. Lorsqu'une vie est donnée grâce à la magie, pour ne pas rompre l'équilibre, une autre doit être prise._

_ Alors… Lorsque je donnerais le jour à mon enfant, je…

_Mourrait. Oui. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'empêcher cela. A moins que quelqu'un ne se propose à ta place. Ton époux peut-être…_

_ Non ! Je ne suis pas venue vous demander de me sauver. S'il faut que je meurs pour que Camelot ait un prince héritier, alors… qu'il en soit ainsi. Vivante, je ne suis utile à personne. Au moins ma mort servira le Royaume.

_Tu as le cœur bon et généreux, Ygerne. Mais tu te trompes, ta vie est utile à ton peuple. Et ta disparition lui causera bien des tourments… Cependant, il est vrai que la naissance de ce fils est vitale…_

_ Uther sait-il ce qui m'attend ?

_Non. Uther connait mal la magie._

Imperceptiblement, le ton de la voix parut devenir plus méprisant.

_Il croit qu'il lui suffit d'ignorer les problèmes, pour que ceux-ci ne lui portent pas atteinte. Cela lui jouera des tours. Il ne va guère se faciliter la tâche._

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_Des temps sombres s'annoncent. Le monde est sur le point de changer. De subir… une mutation. Les bouleversements qui vont en résulter vont provoquer de grands dommages : des innocents vont périr, des injustices vont être commises, des familles entières vont se déchirer…_

_ Et mon fils sera au milieu de tout cela…

_Arthur en sera le cœur, la pierre angulaire, l'élément moteur. Ses choix et ses actions vont déterminer la nouvelle face du monde qui est en train de se construire. C'est une tâche difficile et extrêmement périlleuse qui l'attend. Beaucoup d'obstacles vont se dresser sur sa route. Nombre d'êtres malveillants vont vouloir le détourner de son destin…_

Ygerne avait la tête qui tournait. Elle ne demanda même pas à la déesse comment elle avait deviné le nom qu'elle voulait donner à son fils. Arthur n'était même pas encore sorti de son ventre, et déjà le ciel semblait prêt à lui tomber sur la tête. Machinalement, elle caressa son ventre, écartant les pans de son manteau, dévoilant une grossesse déjà bien avancée. Sous la soie tendue de sa robe, bien à l'abri dans son sein, Arthur dormait paisiblement, si pur, si fragile, si innocent, inconscient des dangers qui le guettaient à l'extérieur. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

_ Tant de responsabilités… sur les épaules d'un être si jeune. Mais… Qui veillera sur lui ? Qui le guidera ? Qui le soutiendra dans la tourmente ? Ô Mâab ! Si Arthur a été conçu grâce à la magie, alors vous avez le devoir de le protéger. On m'a dit que vous veillez sur tous les enfants de la magie.

_En effet. Rassure-toi, Ygerne. Je n'ai pas négligé ton fils. _

_ Vous allez l'aidez !

_Je vais lui faire un don précieux. Le plus inestimable qui soit. Le peuple des druides lui-même ne peut se vanter d'avoir été autant favorisé par moi. Je vais assigner à Arthur un guide, une sorte de gardien. Un être sage et puissant, qui saura écarter de lui les pièges que le destin lui réserve._

_ Mais… Qui est-ce ? Où se trouve-t-il ?

C'est alors que de la sphère jaillit un appendice, une sorte de bras constitué de lumière et d'énergie pure. Il tendit sa paume vers Ygerne, lui présentant ce qui paraissait être un petit galet bleu luminescent.

_Je te présente Emrys. Je l'ai tiré de ma propre essence et l'ai modelé afin d'en faire le cœur et la source du sorcier le plus puissant qui ait jamais vécu._

Ygerne ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de la petite pierre bleue. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur et son énergie fondre sur elle, lui redonnant des forces. Comme une douce brise de printemps, Emrys lui conférait une légèreté bienfaisante.

Le bras de Mâab tendit le petit galet vers Ygerne, l'invitant à le prendre au creux de ses mains.

_Prend-le. N'ais crainte : Il est plus solide qu'il n'en donne l'air._

Ygerne accueillit délicatement Emrys au creux de sa paume. Au contact de sa peau, la pierre se mit à palpiter au rythme d'un battement de cœur comparable à celui d'un oisillon. Ygerne, qui était arrivée en ce lieu transie et terrorisée, se sentit envahie d'une douce allégresse et d'une sérénité apaisante. Des soubresauts dans son ventre la firent sursauter.

_ Mon enfant ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je l'ai senti bouger.

Et ce disant, elle posa une main sur son ventre, tandis que l'autre tenait toujours Emrys soigneusement. La petite pierre luminescente s'était mise à clignoter. Et Ygerne songea, en le voyant, au rire d'un jeune enfant. Arthur, pour sa part, continuait de bouger et de donner des coups de pieds non pas comme un nourrisson en souffrance, mais comme un petit excité par un phénomène curieux qui suscitait son étonnement et sa fascination. Comme si, par l'intermédiaire d'Ygerne, Emrys et Arthur liaient connaissance, avec cet enthousiasme et cette curiosité propres aux enfants.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'ils se plaisent.

Cette pensée la combla de joie, et des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur ses joues.

Alors, Mâab « tendit le bras » pour venir reprendre Emrys au creux de sa main. Aussitôt, Arthur cessa de s'agiter.

_Je vais trouver un hôte à Emrys, afin qu'il puisse s'incarner et prendre forme humaine. Ainsi, le moment venu, il pourra se joindre à Arthur…_

_ Combien de temps cela prendra ?

_Le temps qu'il faudra. Ensemble, ils fonderont un nouvel Age d'Or. Une ère de paix, de prospérité et de justice qui perdurera, même après leur disparition, dans le cœur des hommes. Pour tous, ils incarneront l'exemple même de la société idéale, à travers les siècles et les siècles._

_Maintenant, vas Ygerne. Pars en paix. Ton fils est protégé. Il aura à ses côtés le plus sage et le plus fidèle des conseillers, et le plus puissant des alliés. _

Un silence abasourdi domina la salle lorsque l'eau du bassin redevint claire, laissant voir le cristal qui se trouvait au fond. Assis sur son trône, les mains cramponnées aux accoudoirs, Arthur semblait lutter contre la gravité qui cherchait à le faire glisser au sol. Il dardait un regard éperdu sur le sorcier Méléagant. Gwen qui se tenait à ses côtés sur le trône de droite voyait une grosse veine battre à sa tempe. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Merlin, qui semblait aussi perdu qu'elle et ne paraissait pas moins hostile à Méléagant que ne l'était Arthur à cet instant. On eut dit que le sorcier avait fait quelque révélation sordide, qui mettait le Roi _**et**_ son serviteur dans l'embarra. Gwen se dit qu'ils n'auraient pas eu l'air moins gênés si toute la cour les avait surpris au lit.

_ Quel était ce maléfice ? rugit soudain Arthur.

_ Ni plus, ni moins que la vérité, Majesté, répondit calmement Méléagant sans se laisser démonter par le ton rageur du roi.

_ Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, s'emporta Arthur. On a déjà tenté de me duper par de pareils sortilèges. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour me faire avoir deux fois !

_ Libre à vous de ne pas me croire Sire, mais vous ne pouvez mettre en doute la vision du cristal. Si un homme peu mentir, le cristal ne dit jamais autre chose que la vérité. Même feu le roi Uther n'aurait jamais mis ses révélations en doute.

Arthur fulminait de rage. Le roi s'était levé de son siège et marcha droit vers le druide, dardant sur lui son regard noir. Sans réfléchir, Merlin se précipita sur le chemin de son souverain. Difficile de dire qui, du roi ou du sorcier, il voulait protéger, mais un affrontement serait périlleux entre les deux hommes. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas usé de ses pouvoirs devant toutes la cour.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? lança impérieusement le jeune serviteur à l'adresse de Méléagant, tout en retenant familièrement Arthur par les épaules. Que voulez-vous ?

Le sorcier toisa Merlin de son regard perçant, comme s'il cherchait à évaluer l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui. Puis, avec une sorte de déférence, il inclina la tête vers le sol et s'exprima humblement :

_ Je suis venu avertir Camelot qu'une armée s'est formée à l'est d'Albion, elle est menée par un sorcier répondant au nom de Jazor.

Un frisson parcourut la salle. Le roi de Camelot, si ce fut possible, parut encore plus furieux.

_ Vous êtes venu nous menacer et me calomnier, moi et ma famille ! vociféra-t-il.

Merlin et Guenièvre, qui s'était joint au serviteur de son époux, le maintenaient à une distance raisonnable de Méléagant. Bien que celui-ci ne paraisse pas le moins du monde impressionné.

_ Non, dit-il sombrement. Je suis venu pour vous proposer de joindre nos forces aux vôtres.

Cette fois l'assistance fut interloquée.

_ Contrairement à ce que l'on vous a enseigné, nous ne sommes pas tous désireux de voir le Royaume tomber entre les mains de sorciers maléfiques. Jazor n'est pas comme nous. Il s'est détourné de nos lois et de notre enseignement, suite aux persécutions dont lui et les siens ont été victimes. Et il a su rallier à sa cause d'autres sorciers que les sévices ont rendus amers et vindicatifs. Ils veulent aujourd'hui en finir avec la loi de restriction sur la magie. De façon radicale.

_ Qu'importe, intervint soudain le capitaine de la garde avec une pointe d'arrogance. Nous avons déjà repoussé par le passé des attaques de sorciers. Nous continuerons.

_ C'étaient des actes de rébellion isolés. Cette fois vous aurez à faire à toute une armée d'hommes et de femmes voulant se faire justice. Vos lances et vos flèches ne suffiront pas à contrer les sortilèges et les malédictions qu'ils lanceront contre vous.

_ Et raison de plus, reprit Arthur. Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Je ne crois pas que vous ayez moins souffert que les autres ?

Cette fois-ci le druide ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il parut plonger en lui-même afin de trouver une réponse correcte à formuler au Roi.

_ Il fut un temps où votre peuple et le nôtre vivaient en parfaitement harmonie. Nous sommes encore aujourd'hui nombreux à vouloir retrouver cette paix d'antan. Mâab elle-même, la Reine des fantômes, notre mère à tous, avait prédit que votre règne engendrerait une ère de prospérité nouvelle, non seulement pour les peuples d'Albion, mais aussi pour la Magie. Comme vous avez pu le voir, elle vous a promis Emrys – ce qui n'est pas un petit présent, vous pouvez m'en croire. Mais elle avait aussi prévenu ceux doués de visions, qu'avant que ce jour ne vienne, beaucoup de sang coulerait, que nous aurions à traverser bien des épreuves et des souffrances. Mais que de ces mêmes épreuves triompheraient ceux qui étaient destinés à guider notre peuple vers une nouvelle ère.

Arthur s'était apaisé, serrant Gwen contre son cœur, il écoutait à présent Méléagant avec un mélange de fascination et de répulsion.

_ La nuit où vous êtes venu au monde, à travers tout le Royaume, chaque magicien à fait le même rêve. Un rêve où le bruit des armes montait jusqu'au ciel, l'odeur du feu entrait dans nos poumons, et au-dessus de tout cela la voix de Mâab disait…

_« Partez ! Fuyez ! Ne vous laissez pas prendre ! Ne vous laissez pas attraper ! Cachez-vous où vous pourrez… Puis attendez. Attendez qu'il vienne… Attendez que le Grand Dragon sorte de sa prison… Attendez qu'Uther ne soit plus… Attendez qu'Il chasse par deux fois de Camelot l'Usurpatrice… Alors venez… Venez à Lui… Rangez-vous sous la bannière d'Arthur et suivez les pas d'Emrys… »_

La voix s'était élevée du bassin de pierre où reposait toujours le cristal, que tous ou presque avaient oublié.

_ Vous voulez faire combattre des sorciers contre d'autres sorciers ?

_ La magie ne peut-être vaincu que par elle-même. D'où ma petite représentation de tout à l'heure. Sire, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes protégé par l'un des nôtres. Et ce depuis le commencement. Qu'Emrys ait choisi de rester dans l'ombre le regarde. Mais nous, nous sommes prêts à nous battre ouvertement à vos côtés. Pour que le Bien et la Justice triomphent, et que la prophétie de Mâab s'accomplisse.

Méléagant se tourna vers le bassin de pierre et reprit le cristal qui se trouvait au fond.

_ Nous serons dans la forêt cette nuit. L'armée de Jazor ne sera pas en vue avant cinq jours. Nous nous présenterons donc aux portes de Camelot la veille de la bataille. Si vous êtes prêts à nous laisser combattre à vos côtés, vous n'aurez qu'à nous laisser entrer dans la ville. Sinon… nous partirons comme nous sommes venus et vous laisserons mener seuls ce combat.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Méléagant disparu en un battement cils.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous continuerez à laisser des commentaires. En attendant, voici une petite phase d'explication pour nos amis de Camelot. ;)

* * *

><p>_ Qui est Mâab ? Pourquoi est-ce la première fois que j'en entends parler ?<p>

Arthur faisait les cent pas dans la salle du Conseil, occupée par Sire Monmouth, Gaius, Merlin et les chevaliers. Gwen se tenait un peu en retrait, risquant de temps à autres un geste d'apaisement vers son époux, qui se dérobait à ses caresses pour ruminer sa contrariété un peu plus loin.

_ Il s'agit visiblement d'une entité rattachée à l'Ancienne Religion, Altesse, intervint Gaius.

_ Cela nous l'avons tous compris, je crois, s'emporta Arthur. Même Merlin.

Le Roi était tendu. Et dans son impatience il était tel un chien enragé prêt à mordre n'importe qui.

_ Pourquoi est-ce seulement _maintenant_ que j'entends parler d'elle ? s'impatienta-t-il.

_ L'Ancienne Religion ayant été proscrite depuis bien longtemps, intervint Godefroy de Monmouth, il est logique que le nom de Mâab n'est plus jamais été prononcé. Mais même du temps où la Magie régnait encore, son culte était nimbé d'une aura de mystère. Il fut un temps où j'entendais circuler beaucoup de légendes à son propos. Certains la désignaient même comme la Mère de toute la Magie, d'autres qu'elle était la Reine du Royaume des Morts, qu'elle appartenait à la sainte Trinité.

_ La Trinité ?

_ Les dieux qui président à la destiné des Hommes : Azazel, l'Ange de la Mort, Chronos, le Maitre du Temps, et Mâab, la Reine des fantômes.

Un ange passa. Leur laissant le temps d'assimiler l'information avant que le chroniqueur de Camelot ne poursuive :

_ D'après les recherches qui ont été faites par les historiographes qui m'ont précédé, Mâab était l'objet d'un culte sacré, uniquement présidé par un type d'individus bien spécifique qui se faisait appeler « le peuple élu ».

_ En voilà qui ne se prennent pas pour de la m…

_ Comment étaient distingués ces gens ? intervint Merlin, pour couper court à la grossièreté de Gauvain.

_ On raconte qu'il recevait dès la naissance des dons particuliers, qui les distinguaient du commun des mortels et faisaient d'eux des êtres élus par Mâab.

_ Des sorciers, cracha Arthur, une secte entièrement constituée de sorciers. Voilà ce que c'était.

Merlin sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant Arthur parler de la sorte. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas perçu une telle hostilité dans les paroles de son Roi.

_ Et je suppose, poursuivit ce dernier, que ces êtres, _« ce peuple élu »_, cherchait par tout les moyens à dominer le Royaume.

_ A vrai dire, Majesté, rien ne permet d'être aussi catégorique. Aucun mortel n'a jamais assisté à leur culte et… En somme, je vous ai dit tout ce que les anciens savaient à ce sujet. Moi-même j'étais persuadé qu'après la Grande Purge le culte de Mâab avait complètement disparu…

_ Il semblerait que non. Ils sont comme une hydre, dès qu'on coupe une tête une autre repousse à sa place.

_ La question est de savoir à présent quelle foi nous pouvons attribuer à ces dires, intervint Sire Léon.

Voilà la question gênante que tous tentaient d'esquiver depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Pour ce qui est de la révélation sur les circonstances de votre naissance, je puis du moins affirmer une chose, intervint Gaius. Votre père m'avais fait promettre de ne jamais, au grand jamais, vous en parler, mais aux vues de la situation je vous dois la vérité.

Le vieux médecin laissa échapper un profond soupir avant de lâcher comme une pierre dans une marre :

_ C'est bien grâce à la Magie que vous avez été conçu.

Tous dans la salle furent abasourdi, à l'exception de Merlin et, plus étonnant, d'Arthur lui-même.

_ Je ne reviendrais pas sur les raisons qui ont poussé votre père à faire ce marché avec Nimue, les révélations faites par le cristal ont été plus qu'explicites.

_ A partir de là, poursuivit prudemment Elyan, on peut supposer que la visite d'Ygerne dans la grotte et son interaction avec Mâab sont également véridiques…

_ On peut s'y risquer en effet, répondit Sire de Monmouth. Et pour la personne qui l'a aiguillée vers _Elle_, je parierais sur Dame Viviane, l'épouse de Sire Gorlois et la mère de Morgane. Elle était versée en magie bien avant que ne débute la Grande Purge. Elle était par ailleurs très proche des prêtresses de l'ancienne religion.

_ Ce n'est pas un hasard si elle a mis au monde deux sorcières…

Arthur s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que le raisonnement de ses gens le conduisait à une vérité qu'il lui était difficile d'accepter.

_ … Et pour Emrys.

Merlin frissonna en entendant ce nom dans la bouche d'Arthur, car il n'y percevait nul réconfort ou intérêt.

_ Peut-on être sûr que Mâab à tenu sa promesse ? Car enfin, vingt-sept ans se sont écoulés depuis qu'elle a été faîtes, et d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne aucun homme du nom d'Emrys ne s'est présenté au château en demandant à devenir mon garde du corps personnel.

L'ironie mordante qui coulait des lèvres d'Arthur mettait Merlin de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_ Peut-être Emrys n'est-il pas à proprement parler un homme, tenta Sire Léon. Peut-être s'agit-il d'un sortilège qui vous protège et vous garde contre les maléfices des autres sorciers.

_ Non, Mâab a dit qu'il devait « s'incarner ». Je ne suis peut-être pas versé en termes magique, mais il me semble que cela veut dire qu'il doit s'agir d'un être fait de chair et de sang. _Un être sage et puissant_, ironisa encore Arthur. Sensé_ écarter de _moi_ les pièges que le destin _me _réserve._ Elle n'a pas voulu dire combien de temps cela prendrait. Peut-être des années ? Peut-être ne l'a-t-elle pas encore incarné ? Si cela se trouve elle a menti délibérément à ma mère, pour la pousser à accepter son destin. Peut-être n'a-t-elle jamais eu l'intention de tenir parole.

_ Le druide semblait pourtant persuadé du contraire. Et selon ses dires, il ne serait pas le seul.

_ Oui, et toute une armée d'autres sorciers pensent le contraire, sans quoi ils ne s'apprêteraient à attaquer Camelot.

_ Si Emrys est si puissant, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas manifesté ? Pourquoi a-t-il permis que Camelot soit attaqué par le Grand Dragon et par ma propre sœur ?…

_ La prophétie…

Gwen qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à présent fit tourner toutes les têtes dans sa direction.

_ Rappelez-vous la dernière prophétie de Mâab disait :_ … Attendez que le Grand Dragon sorte de sa prison… Attendez qu'Uther ne soit plus… Attendez qu'Il chasse par deux fois de Camelot l'Usurpatrice… Alors venez… Venez à Lui…_ Le Grand Dragon s'est libéré, on ne s'est comment, de ses chaines il y a cinq ans, aujourd'hui Uther est mort et Morgane a par deux fois tenté de prendre le trône et par deux fois elle en a été chassée. Rappelez-vous, Arthur, lors de votre dernière affrontement, elle a prononcé son nom – _Emrys lui-même ne peut rien pour vous _– et alors qu'elle allait vous jeter un sort, elle s'en est retrouvée incapable.

La jeune reine se tourna alors vers toute l'assemblée médusée.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas ? _Il_ est déjà à l'œuvre, depuis sûrement bien plus longtemps que nous ne le pensons. A chaque fois que Camelot a paru sur le point de basculer, nous nous en sommes toujours sortis. Et parfois cela tenait véritablement du miracle. Et si tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec la chance. Si quelqu'un, un être puissant aux pouvoirs illimités veillait sur la citadelle.

_ La question reste entière, lança Elyan. S'il est si puissant et qu'il n'a que de bonnes intentions, pourquoi s'obstiner à rester dans l'ombre ?

_ Merlin ?

Ce dernier sursauta comme si Arthur avait fait suivre son nom par « Au bûcher ! »1. Il fixa sur son roi un regard paniqué avant de se reprendre, laissant à ce dernier le loisir d'ajouter :

_ Toi qui es si bavard habituellement, je ne t'ai pas encore entendu t'exprimer sur le sujet…

Arthur fixait avec insistance son serviteur, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il était rare que le roi sollicite ouvertement les conseils de son serviteur. Même si ses proches savaient que ce dernier lui en donnait continuellement et qu'il arrivait à Arthur d'en retenir deux ou trois de temps à autre. Aussi, Merlin fut momentanément privé de l'usage de sa voix – chose tout aussi exceptionnelle – et marqua les mots qui suivirent par une profonde hésitation :

_ Et bien… Si j'avais la prétention d'être un puissant magicien… et que je devais assurer l'avenir et la protection d'un prince qu'on a depuis l'enfance élevé dans l'idée que la Magie était mauvaise… si je débarquais à Camelot sans savoir à qui je peux faire confiance… qui m'aiderait, qui me mettrait des bâtons dans les roues ou voudrait tout simplement m'éliminer parce que je suis un sorcier… Je ne pense pas que je serais pressé de révéler mon identité… Je serais probablement mort de peur,… à l'idée qu'on me découvre et qu'on m'élimine avant que je n'ai pu accomplir ma destiné… Je serais donc obligé d'agir dans l'ombre… Je m'arrangerais pour brouillé les pistes,… afin que personne ne soupçonne pas présence, qu'on ne se mette pas à me chercher, et qu'on m'empêche ainsi de mener ma barque comme je l'entends... Je crois aussi, qu'à force de devoir mentir pour garder mon secret, je finirais par ne plus trop savoir si c'est une bonne chose que les gens le sache ou pas. Est-ce qu'ils me verraient toujours de la même façon ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient confiance en moi, en sachant que je leur ai menti pendant si longtemps ?... Est-ce qu'ils me laisseraient même agir comme autrefois ?

_ … ?

_ Enfin… je dis ça mais j'en sais rien moi ! De toute façon j'ai jamais rien compris à la Magie, alors _pfff_…

_ Bien, conclut Arthur après avoir dévisagé un moment Merlin avec une pointe d'incrédulité. Je crois qu'on ne sera pas plus avancés ce soir. Allons nous coucher, nous verrons bien si la nuit porte conseil.

Arthur ne put dormir cette nuit-là. Les yeux grands ouverts, il passa son temps à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Il pensa un instant à réveiller Gwen, qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, pour tenter de lui confier ses tourments. Mais après sa réaction dans la salle du Conseil, il n'était pas certain qu'elle comprendrait le trouble et la répugnance qui l'habitait. Il envisagea un bref instant d'aller réveiller Merlin. Il pourrait parler avec lui toute la nuit, et comme à l'accoutumé son serviteur trouverait les paroles nécessaire pour l'apaiser et lui redonner confiance en lui. Mais il songea ensuite que s'il réveillait Merlin au beau milieu de la nuit, celui-ci passerait plusieurs heures à ronchonner et l'écouterait alors de si mauvaise grâce que serait comme s'il tentait d'avoir une conversation avec un mur. A ce compte autant rester dans sa chambre. Et heureusement, car Arthur aurait été bien en peine de trouver le jeune homme dans sa chambre, car ce dernier s'était glissé hors du château à peine une heure après que tout le monde se soit couché.

Le cœur battant et la respiration incertaine, Merlin, profitant de l'obscurité, s'était glissé par des passages secrets jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt entourant Camelot. Il marchait à présent d'un pas décidé entre les ronces et les fourrés. « _Nous serons dans la forêt cette nuit,_ » avait dit Méléagant. Et Merlin savait que ces mots lui étaient adressés. Bien sûr, le druide ne s'était pas donné la peine de préciser l'endroit exacte – après tout la forêt était vaste – car Merlin ne voyait qu'un seul endroit où ils pourraient se retrouver.

Dans la grande clairière, tous étaient réunis dans l'attente fébrile de leur guide suprême, Celui-qui-est-né-de-l'essence-de-Mâab. Ils étaient une trentaine au totale, hommes et femmes en âge de soutenir un combat, venus de terres et d'horizon différents mais tous unis face à leur destiné. Alator, le mage, l'ancien disciple de Mâab, avait eu beaucoup de mal à les réunir. Il s'était mis en chasse immédiatement après sa rencontre avec Emrys. Ce jour resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Lui qui guettait depuis des années les signes d'un changement. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il avait dû fuir, renoncer à une vie de paix et de méditation dans les grottes de la vallée des Rois, pour entrer dans la clandestinité. Comme d'autres, il avait douté, il avait cru que la Déesse les avait abandonnés, livrés à la colère vindicative d'Uther Pendragon. Et puis, alors qu'il n'attendait plus rien de la vie, si ce n'était tristesse et désillusion, voilà que cette jeune sorcière, puis le vieillard qu'elle lui avait demandé de torturer, lui avaient parlé d'Emrys.

D'abord incrédule, il lui avait fallu arracher son secret de la bouche de Gaius pour enfin se rendre à l'extraordinaire nouvelle : Emrys était né. Mieux, il était à Camelot, auprès d'Arthur Pendragon, attendant son heure, comme eux tous. Sa joie avait atteint son comble, lorsqu'il eut l'immense privilège de se retrouver face au Fruit de Mâab. Ce jeune homme à l'apparence frêle et empoté, qui avait bravé tous les dangers pour venir sauver son ami, était son guide, celui qui ramènerait la paix et la justice pour son peuple. Après avoir juré allégeance à Emrys, il s'était immédiatement mis en quête des autres disciples, dispersés à travers tout le pays. Ce serait sa pénitence pour l'affaiblissement de sa foi en la parole de Mâab.

_ Il ne viendra pas, je vous dis, râla la voix d'un de ses jeunes compagnons.

Un jeune sorcier de taille moyenne, au visage pointu et au regard délavé.

_ Il doit être terré dans le château, en train de prier pour que ce grand benêt d'Arthur n'ait pas compris l'enjeu de la prophétie.

_ J'ai essayé de lui signifier discrètement où nous serions, mais il y avait tant de monde autour de nous. Et comme vous m'aviez enjoint de ne surtout pas le démasquer maitre…

_ Il viendra, Méléagant, répondit tranquillement Alator. Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet.

_ Sera-t-il prêt à nous aider ? demanda timidement une des femmes.

_ C'est dans son intérêt autant que le nôtre.

_ Tu parles, cracha le jeune sorcier, venimeux. Cela fait six ans qu'il se tourne les pouces à Camelot, sans jamais avoir levé le petit doigt pour notre peuple. Il n'en a rien à faire de nous. Pour lui, nous ne faisons pas parti de ses préoccupations…

_ Le doute ne nous est plus permis, aujourd'hui, s'impatienta un autre sorcier. Mâab a tenu sa promesse : le Grand Dragon et l'Armée des Immortels n'ont pu faire plier Camelot. Nous ne devons pas nous laisser égarer par la haine comme l'a fait Jazor et d'autres mécréants avant lui. Emrys _est_ dans les murs de Camelot. Emrys _protège_ Arthur. En tant que disciples de Mâab, il est de notre devoir de lui prêter allégeance et de nous battre à ses côtés…

_ Vous n'êtes pas lassés de vous réfugier derrière le nom de Mâab et de son fruit des que des soldats à la botte de Camelot viennent incendier vos refuges et égorger vos enfants dans leur sommeil. Regardez-vous, cracha le jeune sorcier avec un sarcasme mordant, vous en êtes réduits à vous planquer dans les bois, dans l'attente d'un hypothétique sauveur qui n'a pas levé une seule fois le petit doigt pour vous, durant toutes ses années où notre peuple s'est fait massacré par les soudards d'Uther.

_ Mal-Foi, s'emporta une autre jeune sorcière, si tu désires te joindre à l'armée de Jazor : vas donc ! Personne ne t'en empêche. Ou sinon tais-toi ! Tes jérémiades me font mal au crâne !...

La réplique de sa compagne eut le mérite de clouer le bec du dénommé Mal-Foi. Offrant un peu de répit au reste de la troupe.

_ Méléagant, lança doucement une autre sorcière, toi qui as pu le voir de près. Quelle impression t'a-t-il fait ?

Tous se tournèrent alors vers celui interrogé, avec une lueur d'avidité dans le regard que même Mal-Foi ne put dissimuler. Gêné par ce soudain intérêt, le druide hésita sur les mots avant de parler :

_ Je ne sais… Lorsque mes yeux l'ont vu pour la première fois… il m'a semblé si jeune. Je crois même m'être demandé comment un homme si peu expérimenté allait pouvoir nous aider…

_ Un gamin sans expérience ! s'emporta Mal-Foi qui décidément ne raterait jamais une occasion de cracher son venin. Voilà celui qui doit nous sauver ! Tu t'es fichu de nous Alator !

_ Je n'ai pas dis cela, s'empressa de rectifier Méléagant craignant qu'on ne l'accuse de quelque blasphème. J'ai simplement voulu dire qu'il m'est apparu très jeune. Mais si c'est Emrys, le Fruit de Mâab, alors je n'hésiterais pas à me battre à ses côtés. J'ai foi en sa destinée et celle d'Arthur. Si Mâab les a choisis pour unifier Albion, alors nous devons avoir confiance…

_ Il me faudra plus que des belles paroles pour me convaincre de risquer ma peau dans un tel jeu de massacre, s'impatienta Mal-Foi. Je te préviens Alator, je suis venu jusqu'ici pour honoré la promesse faite à mes parents, mais si Emrys ne parvient pas à me convaincre, ce n'est pas la peine de tenter de retenir. Quitte à me faire écharper, j'aime mieux que ce ne soit pas dans une entreprise aussi stupide !

_ _Je ne contrains personne à prendre les armes pour moi…_

Tous sursautèrent. La voix avait jaillit d'entre les buissons, dans l'obscurité. Ecartant les fourrés, une silhouette découpée par le clair de lune sortit du bois pour s'avancer dans la clairière, au milieu de la trentaine de druides et de sorciers réunis. L'homme ôta alors le capuchon qui cachait son visage et tous pour voir ses yeux bleus perçants sous une masse de cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un merle.

_ Emrys !...

Alator quitta le rocher sur lequel il était installé et vint s'agenouiller au pied de Merlin, renouvelant ainsi le geste qu'il avait déjà fait lors de leur précédente rencontre. Certains l'imitèrent. Mais d'autres demeurèrent sans réaction, comme pétrifiés. C'était donc lui qui devait les guider vers un avenir meilleur. Il paraissait jeune en effet. Et si frêle… Qui aurait pu dire en le voyant que c'était ce même jeune homme qui avait mise en déroute une armée d'immortels, vaincu la magicienne Nimue, Morgause, Morgana, sans parler de Cornélius Sigan et du Grand Dragon…

Embarrassé par cet acte d'humilité, Merlin s'empressa de se pencher pour aider Alator à se relever. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il lut tant de foi et de reconnaissance dans les yeux du mage que cela le bouleversa.

_ C'est donc toi Emrys, lança Mal-Foi avec méfiance.

_ C'est ainsi que les druides me nomment, répondit humblement le jeune magicien. Mais mes amis m'appellent Merlin.

_ On dit de toi que tu es le plus puissant sorcier qui ait jamais vaincu, renchérit une druidesse avec émerveillement. Les prophéties de Mâab nous ont assuré que tu ferais entrer Albion dans une ère nouvelle.

_ Et bien, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit en effet…

D'un coup Merlin ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ignorait ce qu'il était venu chercher dans cette forêt. En fait si, un peu quand même, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel accueil.

_ Je suis Anamarellys, dit alors une jeune sorcière aux cheveux roux en lui tendant une main amicale. Mais on m'appelle Ana.

_ Je suis Saunémaïne, enchaina un homme grand aux cheveux bouclés, portant la barbe. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Saune. Je viens des côtes du Sud.

_ Je suis Gandril, de la Vallée des Brumes…

Et l'un après l'autre, ils vinrent s'agglutiner autour de lui. Lui disant leur nom tout en tendant la main pour le saluer ou seulement le toucher. Jamais encore Merlin n'avait eu droit à autant d'attention. Si bien qu'il ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête. Enfin il avisa le visage de Méléagant, qui se tenait en retrait du groupe, en compagnie du jeune sorcier qu'il avait entendu vociférer contre lui lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il trouva alors la force de fendre la foule pour s'avancer vers lui, en lui lançant regard furibond, que le druide soutint avec le même stoïcisme que lorsqu'il avait dû affronter la colère d'Arthur.

_ A quoi rimait la mise en scène que vous avez faite au palais ? questionna Merlin, assez sèchement il dut le reconnaître.

_ Il me fallait attirer votre attention, répondit calmement Méléagant. Au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, une armée de sorciers est en marche vers Camelot.

_ Etait-il indispensable faire cela devant toute la cour ? De déstabiliser Arthur de la sorte en lui révélant les circonstances de sa naissance devant ses chevaliers et ses conseillers…

_ Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, le Roi est directement concerné… Et je n'aime pas les cachoteries. Pour ma part, ou on fait les choses au grand jour ou on ne les fait pas du tout.

Merlin sentit ses pupilles se dilater. Non content d'avoir failli faire voler en éclats sa couverture, voilà que cet homme osait lui donner des leçons sur sa façon de mener ses affaires.

_ Méléagant ne pensait pas à mal, voulut tempérer Alator. Il avait un message important à faire passer, à Arthur comme à toi Emrys. Ainsi, nous n'aurons pas à nous embarrasser de diplomatie. Sachant la vérité, le Roi regarderait notre proposition avec moins de méfiance.

_ Il fallait bien que quelqu'un agisse, renchérit Mal-Foi. Vu que depuis le temps que vous êtes à Camelot, - bien à l'abri dans l'ombre d'Arthur, pendant que nous sommes obligés de nous terrer comme des rats – vous vous contentez de cirer les bottes du Roi sans rien faire d'utile pour nous… Arthur ne sait même pas qu'il a pour serviteur le fruit de Mâab.

_ Je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main, répliqua Merlin avec fermeté.

Il toisa Mal-Foi avec insistance, l'obligeant même à baisser le regard, avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe. Un sentiment de frustration et de ressentiment lui rongeant le cœur.

_ Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de tout ce que j'ai dû faire au cours de ces années, des sacrifices qui ont été les miens, du nombre de fois où j'ai risqué ma vie pour préserver celle d'Arthur. Oui, j'ai agit dans l'ombre c'est vrai. Je me suis fait passer pour celui que je ne suis pas. Mais ce n'est ni par paresse ni par facilité. J'aurais été ravi plus que n'importe qui de révéler ma véritable identité. Mais faire cela c'était du même coup ruiner toutes mes espérances et tous mes projets pour Albion.

Le silence s'était fait autour de lui. Chacun des hommes et femmes réunit écoutait son discours avec attention. Et étrangement, loin de l'intimidé, cela lui donna un regain d'assurance.

_ Si vous croyez que j'ai moins souffert que vous des lois contre la Magie, vous vous trompez. J'ai rongé mon frein pendant plus de vingt. Obligé de passer pour un idiot. De me taire et de faire profil bas, alors même que je sentais la révolte bouillir en moi. Mais si je voulais vivre, si je voulais pouvoir évoluer parmi les autres, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

« Lorsque je suis arrivé à Camelot, je fuyais un village où je n'ai jamais pu être accepté car même en mentant, les gens sentaient que j'étais différents d'eux. Je ne savais que faire de moi-même et de ses dons qui m'avaient été donnés et dont je n'avais pas le droit de me servir. Le Grand Dragon a été le premier à me parler de ma destinée. Et à aucun moment, le nom de Mâab n'a été prononcé.

_ Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, répliqua un druide. Les dragons ne sont pas supposés suivre le culte de Mâab. Bien qu'ils aient conscience des fils du Destin, ils ne peuvent voir qui les manipule.

_ Mais pour Arthur, s'enhardit une autre. Vous êtes supposé le convaincre de ramener la Magie à Camelot. Alors pourquoi refuser de lui dire qui vous êtes ?

_ Le prince a été élevé par son père dans la haine de la Magie. Et pour ce qui est des expériences personnelles, il a plus d'une fois eu l'occasion d'être conforté dans cette idée par les agissements de certains sorciers, qui n'ont pas hésité à attenter à ses jours. Arthur n'est pas d'un naturel confiant, que ce soit envers les magiciens ou le commun des mortels en général. Depuis son enfance, ses proches n'ont fait que lui mentir et lui cacher la vérité son père le premier. Ceux qui auraient dû être les premiers à le soutenir l'ont trahi et se sont retourné contre lui.

« Il m'a fallut six ans pour gagner sa confiance, pour qu'il me considère comme un ami. Qu'il écoute mes conseils et qu'il remette en cause les préjugés dont on lui a bourré le crâne. Au-delà de ça, c'est un homme bon, qui sait reconnaître ses erreurs et veut à tout prix le bonheur de son peuple. Toutes ses années d'effort sont sur le point de porter leur fruit. Je refuse de tout gâcher parce que vous avez soudain perdu patience. Arthur n'est pas prêt pour entendre la vérité. Surtout maintenant qu'un nouveau danger le guette, la dernière chose dont il ait besoin c'est de douter encore de son entourage. Et pour ma part, quoiqu'il m'en coûte, je me battrai à ses côtés. Non pas pour obéir à Mâab ou pour suivre ma destinée mais parce que je crois en lui, je crois en ce monde de Justice qu'il veut créer… Et même si je meurs avant de voir cela s'accomplir : je préfère mourir pour un rêve que vivre dans un cauchemar.

Ces dernières paroles lâchées, il posa à nouveau les yeux sur la foule réunie autour de lui dans la clairière. C'est alors que tous sans exception, Mal-Foi et Méléagant compris, s'agenouillèrent sur l'herbe couverte de rosée et ployèrent l'échine devant lui. Sans osé se l'avouer, Merlin sentit grandir en lui un sentiment de puissance qui lui donna presque le tournis.

1 Avec la voix d'Eli Semoun dans _Kaamelott_ ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

_Un nouveau chapitre (décidément je suis irrécupérable -). Je remercie chaleureusement tous mes reviewers : _**Black59**_ (qui me suis depuis un moment), je comprends pas que t'en ai toujours pas marre de moi ), _**Lele-35**, **Kiwi**,** lafraise**,** Meyli Vaisyl**, **PtitBiscuit **_et tous ceux que j'oublie, et ceux qui mette cette fic en Alert ou dans leur Favorite._

_Et pour répondre à la question de PtitBiscuit : Bien sûr, le fait que l'un des sorciers s'appelle Mal-Foi n'est pas innocent. Sans avoir transposé le personnage directement d'un univers à l'autre, j'ai eu envie de faire une petite référence. Et puis je trouvais ça marrant que les Malfoy tiennent leur nom du surnom d'un ancêtre qui irritait tout le monde. XD_

_Voilà, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p>A l'aube, Merlin était de retour dans les appartements de Gaius. Il ne fut guère surpris de trouver le vieillard assis à sa table, en train de l'attendre. Le jeune homme vint rejoindre son mentor et s'installa en face de lui. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.<p>

_ Tu les as trouvés ? demanda Gaius, plus pour la forme car il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

_ Oui. J'ai même trouvé Alator parmi eux. Il semblerait que ce soit en fait lui qui soit à l'origine de ce rassemblement.

Gaius ne quittait pas son protégé des yeux. Celui-ci paraissait fatigué et préoccupé.

_ Quelque chose te contrarie, Merlin ?

_ Honnêtement, vous ne l'êtes pas vous ? répliqua-t-il avec lassitude. A peine les choses semblent elles rentrer dans l'ordre que de nouveaux problèmes arrivent... Je n'en vois plus la fin ! J'essaie pourtant de faire tout mon possible, mais au finale j'ai l'impression que rien ne change. Voir que c'est pire qu'avant ! Comme si je passais ma vie à essayer de remplir un tonneau percé !

Puis il abattit sa tête sur la table, l'entourant de ses bras. Gaius, touché par la détresse du jeune homme posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_ La tâche que tu dois accomplir n'est pas aisée et exige bien des sacrifices. Il est normal que tu te sentes abattu : tu as l'impatience de la jeunesse et la passion des hommes déterminés. Mais n'oublie pas tout le chemin parcouru. Il y a six ans, tu n'étais qu'un jeune paysan mal dégrossi qui sortait de sa campagne, aujourd'hui tu es le confident d'un roi. Tu as chassé les ennemis du Royaume et vaincus les plus puissants sorciers. Tu restes focalisé sur la destinée que tu dois accomplir, si bien que tu oublies de considérer tout ce qui a déjà été fait. Tu n'as pas seulement un destin exceptionnel, Merlin. Tu _es_ quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

_ Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais parlé du culte de Mâab ?

La question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Mais il n'avait pas encore osé la formuler. Ce moment d'intimité avec son tuteur lui parut propice. Gaius fut quelque peu gêné par sa demande, ou plutôt pris au dépourvu. Pour la première fois, le vieux médecin semblait réellement perdu.

_ Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé car je ne savais rien à son sujet. C'est la vérité Merlin. Seuls les initiés connaissent le culte de Mâab et je n'en fais pas partie.

_ J'ai vu que Méléagant vous regardait bizarrement. On aurait dit… qu'il vous en voulait pour quelque chose…

Gaius marqua un nouveau temps de réflexion. Plus résigné que vraiment abattu, il laissa glisser son regard sur les étagères du laboratoire avant de répondre :

_ Je ne connais pas ce Méléagant, mais je crois savoir les raisons de son ressentiment envers moi. Vois-tu Merlin… Ce que révèle le culte de Mâab, c'est que la Magie était à l'origine exclusivement pratiquée par des êtres dotés dès la naissance de dons particuliers. Cela remonte à des temps immémoriaux, bien avant que l'écriture ne soit inventée, à une époque où le savoir et la connaissance se transmettaient uniquement par voie orale. En ce temps là, ceux qui étaient nés avec la Magie avaient le contrôle total sur toute sa pratique et son enseignement. Les sorciers ne transmettaient leur savoir qu'à d'autres sorciers. Ceux qui étaient nés simples mortels étaient exclus de cette science. Et puis, je suppose que d'une manière ou d'une autre des gens étrangers au culte et au cercle des sorciers sont parvenus à s'approprier quelques pratiques. Comment tout cela à commencer ? Mystère. Quoiqu'il en soit, à l'époque qui a précédé la Grande Purge, beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes pratiquaient la Magie sans avoir au préalable reçu l'enseignement des druides ou des mages. Ils en saisissaient le mécanisme, mais sans en percevoir les principes et les éléments fondamentaux. En somme, ils usaient d'un pouvoir immense, sans comprendre que celui-ci les dépassait complètement.

_ Et vous étiez l'un de ceux-là ?…

_ Ma curiosité de scientifique a vite été piquée au vif par cette science, se justifia le médecin. En tant qu'homme de science je voulais comprendre son fonctionnement. Quand je pense à celui que j'étais à cette époque, je me dis que j'étais un grand naïf. Je n'ai personnellement jamais franchi les limites. Mais d'autres l'ont fait. Et souvent, les résultats ont été désastreux. Ce qui était logique en un sens. Permettre à des non-initiés de pratiquer la Magie, c'était comme laisser un enfant de deux ans jouer avec une arbalète.

_ Et c'est une de raison qui ont poussé Uther à engager la guerre contre la Magie…

_ Oui. Ce n'est pas pour prendre sa défense, mais tous ces sorciers amateurs posaient de réels problèmes et beaucoup se sont enivré de leur pouvoir, au point de commettre des actes véritablement atroces. Mais dans son souci d'éradication, Uther n'a pas fait dans le détail : il a fait massacrer autant les bons que les mauvais sujets. C'est pourquoi, les sorciers initiés qui ont survécu à la Grande Purge ont gardé de la rancœur pour les gens comme moi. Avec quelques raisons, il faut bien le reconnaitre.

_ Mais tous ces sorts que j'ai appris, tout cet enseignement qui m'a permis de me perfectionner, c'est à _vous_ que le dois.

_ Un enseignement que j'ai tiré de mes propres recherches, grâce à des grimoires et des recueils de formules qui ont pour la plupart été probablement transcrits sans l'accord de leurs détenteurs originels. Ce qui, aux yeux des hommes comme Méléagant, n'est ni plus ni moins que du pillage.

_ Je suis né avec la Magie. Elle fait partie de moi. Quand bien même voudrais-je la renier que je ne le pourrais pas. Mais je n'ai jamais été éduqué par les druides. Je n'avais même jamais entendu parler du culte de la Reine Mâab avant aujourd'hui. Dans quel camp je devrais me situer ? Celui des initiés ou celui des usurpateurs ?

_ Je crois que tu n'es ni dans l'un, ni dans l'autre : tu es _unique_. Et si ce que le cristal du Druide a révélé est la vérité, alors même aux yeux des Mages tu es exceptionnel.

_ _Le fruit de Mâab en personne_… Bizarrement, ça ne me ravit pas plus que ça. Déjà que je trouvais Arthur pénible, si maintenant je dois en plus suivre la volonté d'une déesse vieille de plus de mille ans…

}{

Ce matin, en se rendant dans les appartements de son souverain, Merlin eut la surprise de trouver celui-ci déjà levé et à moitié habillé.

_ J'en conclus que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, déclara le jeune serviteur en posant le déjeuner de son maitre sur la table.

_ Comment voudrais-tu que je dorme après ce qui vient de ce passer ?

_ Si je puis me permettre, Arthur. Je me serais attendu à ce que vous étrangliez ce druide sur place après les vérités qu'il avait osé vous balancer…

_ Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manquée. Mais au fond de moi, je crois que j'étais plus ou moins préparé à ce genre de révélation.

Arthur s'assit à sa table de travail, la tête entre les mains.

_ Avec le temps, je crois avoir assimilé que mon père n'était pas sans défauts. J'admets aujourd'hui, qu'au cours de sa vie, il ait fait des erreurs et qu'il ait eu des secrets, même pour moi. L'histoire de Morgane est un exemple du genre : à force de la tenir à l'écart, de s'empêtrer dans le mensonge pour cacher ses fautes, il a fini par la perdre non seulement pour lui-même, mais pour nous tous.

Il releva les yeux vers Merlin, qui le considérait avec mansuétude.

_ Ne te méprend pas, ajouta-t-il, je n'excuse pas ce qu'elle a fait. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tout ceci aurait pu être évité. Si seulement il avait été honnête avec elle, avec nous…

Le souvenir de Morgane était encore vif dans le cœur du jeune sorcier. Malgré les égarements de la jeune femme et le fait évident qu'elle s'était perdue elle-même en s'abîmant dans la haine et le ressentiment envers Uther, puis tous ceux qui s'étaient opposé à elle, Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en parti responsable. N'avait-il pas tenu Morgane à l'écart de ses plans ? N'avait-il jamais rien fait pour qu'elle se sente moins isolée ? S'il lui avait révélé que lui-même avait des pouvoirs, peut-être aurait-elle eu suffisamment foi en lui pour ne pas tomber dans les filets de Morgause. Si elle avait su qu'elle pouvait trouver en lui un interlocuteur qui saurait la comprendre…

Mais il ne fallait plus y penser. Morgane était perdue. Perdue pour tous, comme disait Arthur.

_ C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, je peux admettre qu'il ait également trompé ma mère pour avoir un héritier mâle.

Puis il quitta son siège et marcha vers une fenêtre.

_ Ceci étant dit, que mon père et Nimue aient dupé ma mère, pour satisfaire les caprices de l'un et les ambitions de l'autre, est une chose. Qu'elle en ait eu conscience, et se soit sacrifiée pour le bien du Royaume, c'en est une autre.

_ En cela vous lui ressemblez, déclara spontanément Merlin avec douceur.

Arthur tourna la tête vers son serviteur, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, mais il semblait sincèrement touché.

Merlin hésita. Le Roi paraissait être dans de bonnes dispositions à son égare aujourd'hui, mais pouvait-il se montrer hardi au point d'aborder un sujet vraiment difficile…

_ Quelque chose te préoccupe, Merlin.

L'interrogé redressa la tête, nerveux.

_ Je le vois aux cernes que tu as sous les yeux, répondit Arthur à son regard légèrement paniqué. Tu n'as pas mieux dormi que moi cette nuit.

_ A vrai dire, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. Je me demandais quelle décision vous prendriez par rapport à la proposition de Méléagant.

Arthur fit une pause, visiblement hésitant.

_ Je l'ignore. La dernière fois que j'ai fait confiance à un sorcier, cela s'est retourné contre moi…

_ Peut-être avons-nous joué de malchance, tenta Merlin. Après tout, Uther était mourant… Peut-être était-il trop tard pour votre père de toute manière.

Arthur posa un regard perplexe sur son serviteur. Certes, ses arguments étaient valables, et une fois passée sa colère et son chagrin, il s'était rendu compte lui-même qu'il avait employé ce moyen en désespoir de cause.

_ Ce sorcier vous avait demandé de rétablir la Magie s'il réussissait. En tuant votre père, il devait savoir qu'il ruinerait toutes ses chances…

_ Je te l'accorde. Il n'empêche qu'aussi loin que se porte ma mémoire, je n'ai aucune raison de me fier à un sorcier.

_ Et que faites vous d'Emrys ?

Arthur étouffa un ricanement amer.

_ Quoi ? Tu crois en cette histoire de sorcier dépêché par une déesse de l'Ancienne Religion pour me servir de guide et de garde du corps.

_ Vous n'y croyez pas, vous ?

_ Honnêtement, il faut être un lâche ou avoir l'esprit fourbe, voir les deux, pour se dissimuler de la sorte et faire ses coups en douce. Qu'Emrys soit réel ou pas, je ne vais pas me reposé sur un hypothétique protecteur dont je ne sais rien et qui semble peu désireux de se lier d'amitié avec moi.

Et ce disant, Arthur posa une main chaleureuse de son serviteur avec un grand sourire :

_ Non, le seul homme en qui j'ai une totale confiance, c'est toi. Tu ne m'as jamais trompé et tu t'es toujours tenu à mes côtés. Et à mes yeux cela a plus de prix qu'un quelconque pouvoir magique.

A ces mots, le jeune sorcier ignorait ce qui devait l'emporter dans son cœur de la fierté et de la joie ou de la honte et du désespoir. Arthur avait l'art et la manière de le réconforter tout en le blessant. Même s'il n'en avait pas conscience la plupart du temps.

_ Cependant, si une armée de magiciens en colère attaque Camelot, ce ne serait pas mal d'en avoir dans nos rangs… disons une trentaine.

Arthur dévisagea son valet avec quelque suspicion.

_ Je te trouve bien préoccupé par la question.

Merlin sentit sa salive déserter le fond de sa gorge.

_ C'est bien la première fois que tu t'intéresses autant à ces individus…

_ Je m'inquiète juste de savoir quelles chances on aura contre eux, l'interrompit Merlin. N'en déplaise à _votre royale Majesté_, des lances et des épées n'ont jamais arrêté des sortilèges.

_ Nous verrons bien. Pour le moment, aucune armée n'a été aperçue aux abords du Royaume.

_ Il serait judicieux d'envoyer des éclaireurs aux frontières. Histoire d'en avoir le cœur net.

_ Je verrais cela avec Sire Léon.

}{

Trois jours plus tard, les éclaireurs revinrent avec des nouvelles plus qu'alarmantes : à l'Est des frontières du Royaume, on avait observé des migrations anormales de villageois et de paysans, effrayés par des signes inquiétants comme l'eau des rivières devenue rouge comme le sang, les oiseaux avaient désertés les forêts, des Wilddeorens étaient sortis de leurs cavernes pour attaquer les villages en pleine nuit, ainsi que des griffons et des vouivres. Et finalement, au cinq jour, des sentinelles virent marcher vers la cité une armée hétéroclite composée d'hommes et de femmes – environs deux cents. Leurs troupes ne semblaient pas très disciplinées, ni formées au combat, mais lorsque les patrouilles envoyées par Arthur, afin de contenir les troubles éventuels, s'étaient heurtées à eux, cela avait été un vrai jeu de massacre. Ils n'avaient épargné qu'une poignée d'hommes, afin qu'ils retournent au château, porteurs d'un message.

_ Nous avons vu celui qui se fait appeler Jazor, narra l'un des rescapés. Ses troupes lui obéissent aveuglément, je crois même que beaucoup ont peur de lui.

_ Au départ, nous étions plus nombreux à avoir été capturés. Le sorcier Jazor nous a fait aligner devant lui, il a désigné six de nos compagnons, que ses sbires ont isolé… et… Il… il les a…

_ Il les a fait brûler devant nous. En un claquement de doigts. Il n'a même pas eu à les toucher ni approcher la moindre torche. Ils ont hurlé pendant un temps interminable, commenta l'homme encore en état de choc. Je sens encore l'odeur de la chair carbonisée entrer dans mes poumons…

_ Une fois que nos compagnons furent réduits à l'état de cendre, le sorcier s'est tourné vers nous et il a dit : « Voici comment la justice d'Uther s'est débarrassé des miens, voici comment _je _me rends justice. Dites au fils d'Uther Pendragon, qu'avant la nouvelle lune, j'aurais réduit à l'état de cendre tous ceux qu'il aime, tout ce à quoi il est attaché. A l'image de nos parents, de notre peuple, sa vie ne sera plus que poussière. Le temps du Pardon est révolu. Nous avons suffisamment attendu. Puisque Mâab nous a abandonné, puisque l'héritier du trône refuse de nous rendre notre liberté, nous la reprendrons nous-mêmes. »

Arthur avait écouté attentivement le récit des trois survivants, la mine grave. Merlin, toujours posté derrière lui, était en proie aux larmes, qu'il s'efforçait de retenir avec le plus de dignité possible.

_ A combien de jours sont-ils de Camelot ?

_ Encore trois, et ils seront aux portes, Majesté.

Arthur congédia les trois témoins, ordonnant qu'on les traite avec déférence et convoqua la Table Ronde.

Dans une salle plus réduite, dans les sous-sols du château, le jeune Roi avait fait déménager la table de pierre du château des anciens rois. Ce fut son premier commandement, après son mariage. Il avait décrété que désormais, à chaque crise majeure, ce serait autour de cette table que seraient prises les décisions les plus graves et les plus impératives concernant l'avenir de Camelot. S'y tiendrait ceux qui avaient été les premiers à se porter volontaires durant la première attaque de Morgane. C'est pourquoi, au soir du cinquième jour, Arthur, Guenièvre, Merlin, Léon, Elyan, Perceval et Gauvain furent réunis autour de cette même table.

_ Comme vous le savez tous, commença Arthur, nous sommes en passe de subir une nouvelle attaque. Cette fois l'ennemi ne vient pas de l'intérieur, cependant il est clair que leur volonté de nuire ne faiblira pas avant qu'ils aient accompli leur sombre projet. Nous avons la chance d'avoir été prévenus, de nous être préparé à cet affrontement. Il reste un problème de taille cependant : nous n'avons aucun moyen de contrer leurs armes.

Tous acquiescèrent en silence.

_ Si je nous ai rassemblés ici, repris Arthur, c'est que, pour le moment, nous n'avons en perspective qu'un seul moyen d'essayer d'égaliser nos chances. Cependant, c'est une décision lourde de conséquences. D'autant plus s'il s'avère que nous avons une fois de plus été dupés. Je ne peux me reposer sur mon propre jugement, et risquer le péril de nous tous en me trompant. C'est pourquoi je m'en remets à vos avis, afin que nous prenions ensemble la bonne décision.

Tous avaient le regard braqué sur Arthur. Et Merlin sentait battre dans sa poitrine son cœur affolé.

_ Devons-nous ou pas accepter l'aident des Mages et les laisser entrer dans la citadelle ?

Il y en moment de silence, qui ne dura pas plus d'une minute, mais parut une éternité à chacun d'eux.

_ Arthur, intervint Sire Léon, je connais votre sentiment sur la Magie et sachant ce que vous avez vécu, je ne peux que vous approuver. Ceci dit, je me rappelle d'une fois où je fus mortellement blessé lors d'un combat. Je ne serais sûrement ici aujourd'hui, parmi vous, sans l'intervention des druides. Ils m'ont sauvé. Alors que rien ne les y obligeait. Et ils n'ont rien demandé en retour. Il est vrai que nous avons dû essuyer beaucoup d'attaques de sorciers maléfiques, mais devons-nous refuser de croire qu'il y ait des êtres compatissants parmi eux, désireux de voir régner la paix ?

_ Merci, Sire Léon. Quelqu'un veut-il ajouter quelque chose ?

Gauvain prit la parole, l'air désabusé :

_ Si nous nous battons seuls, nous perdrons sûrement. Si nous nous battons avec les sorciers, nous serons peut-être trahis. Entre un _peut-être_ et un _sûrement_ le choix est vite fait.

_ Elyan ? Perceval ? Désirez-vous parler ?

_ J'ai été possédé par l'esprit d'un druide, énonça Elyan. J'ai partagé sa colère et son ressentiment, mais surtout son chagrin et sa douleur, face à l'injustice dont il avait été victime, et dont rien n'avait pu le libérer. Peut-être est-il déjà trop tard, Arthur. Mais si nous ne faisons rien pour changer cet état de fait, alors nous ne devrons pas nous étonner que des attaques de ce genre se produisent et se renouvellent si par miracle nous parvenons à survivre à celle-ci.

_ Perceval ?

_ J'ai perdu toute ma famille à cause d'une sorcière. Je connais la capacité destructrice de la Magie. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, je me battrais à vos côtés. Je n'ai pas peur de la Mort. Et je préfère mourir en me battant, plutôt que vivre en esclavage.

Chacun des chevaliers approuvèrent leur camarade. Arthur se tourna vers Guenièvre qui lui sourit doucement.

_ En t'épousant, j'ai accepté de porter avec toi le poids des responsabilités de ce Royaume. J'aime ce peuple autant que toi. Et je donnerais ma vie pour chacun. C'est pourquoi pense que nous devons employer tous les moyens pour le protéger. Quitte à piétiner les lois du règne précédent. Il s'agit d'assurer notre survie et celle de nos sujets.

Arthur déposa un baiser chaleureux sur la main de son épouse, tout en lui rendant son regard amoureux et son sourire triste.

_ Et toi, Merlin. N'aurais-tu rien à dire? Ce serait bien la première fois.

En effet, depuis le début de la réunion, Merlin n'avait ouvert la bouche. Plongé en lui-même, il analysait chacune de ses émotions et de ses réflexions. Lorsqu'Arthur lui adressa la parole, le jeune sorcier regarda intensément son roi, avec une gravité qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue.

_ Arthur, jusqu'ici vous n'avez eu affaire qu'à des sorciers malfaisants motivés par la haine et le désir de vengeance. Si bien que vous vous êtes convaincus que tous avaient juré votre perte. Me je crois pour ma part, qu'il y ait parmi eux des hommes et des femmes qui désirent vivre dans un monde de Paix et de Justice. C'est vrai, ils ont souffert qu'on les traite en paria, qu'on les traque, qu'on les exécute sans même entendre leur défense. Vous les avez punis lorsqu'ils vous nuisaient. Mais leur a-t-on jamais donné la chance de prouver qu'ils pouvaient être différents ? Si nous voulons que cette guerre cesse, il faut cesser de nous voir mutuellement comme des ennemis et essayer de travailler ensemble, main dans la main.

Arthur considéra un long moment son ami. Ces paroles avaient quelque chose de véhément, comme une supplique ou un appel à l'aide.

_ Acceptez l'aide des druides, Arthur, l'abjura Merlin. Et si un seul d'entre eux se retourne contre vous durant la bataille, je vous autorise à m'exécuter avec lui.

Ces derniers mots jetèrent un froid dans le groupe. Un moment, Merlin crut être allé trop loin. Emporté dans son discours, il avait oublié toute mesure et craignait de s'être trahi. Il croisa les yeux de Guenièvre et de Gauvain. Puis son regard se porta à nouveau sur Arthur.

_ Soit, dit celui-ci. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Si les sorciers reviennent aux portes de Camelot et demandent à se joindre à nous, nous accepterons leur aide. Et pour la première fois depuis plus de vingt-huit ans, Camelot comptera des druides et des mages dans ses rangs.

* * *

><p>Voilà, pas trop déçu ? :{ Laissez une petite review pleeaaase.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà, après une semaine de (hum...hum...) sérieux. Je poste le nouveau chapitre. Bon celui-là c'est plus un condensé de minis récits. Qu'on fasse un peu connaissance avec ces nouveaux alliés un peu inattendus. J'espère que vous trouverez les seconds rôles intéressants. Moi, j'aime bien les travailler. Bien sûr c'est marrant de jouer avec les personnages pré-existants mais les autres, ce sont mes bébés._

_En plus, j'ai passé des moments assez éprouvant pour les nerfs. Alors une petite séance d'estime de soi me ferait du bien. Donc si vous avez envie de laisser un mot gentil après votre lecture, surtout n'hésitez pas. Oui, bon... même si c'est pour dire que c'est pas terrible. ;)_

* * *

><p>Méléagant tint parole : le matin du sixième jour, les gardes annoncèrent l'attroupement d'une centaine d'hommes et de femmes portant capes et les insignes de l'Ancienne Religion. A leur tête, marchait Alator, le seul à porter le capuchon baissé. Les autres, soit par crainte, soit pour entretenir le mystère, gardaient leurs visages dissimulés. Ce fut avec une certaine mauvaise grâce, que les gardes les laissèrent pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la cité. Les chevaliers durent même se tenir près des lieutenants principaux afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne donneraient pas de contrordre ou qu'un soldat ne lance par mégarde une flèche sur les nouveaux arrivants.<p>

Sur la terrasse de l'aile nord, Merlin regarda la troupe des sorciers pénétrer dans la cour intérieure du palais, soigneusement encadré par les gardes, dont les gestes et attitudes en disaient long sur leurs sentiments vis-à-vis de ces nouveaux alliés.

_ Ils ne sont pas rassurés.

Le jeune magicien se tourna vers Gwen, qui s'était discrètement glissé à ses côtés tandis qu'il observait les manœuvres.

_ Qui ça ? Les sorciers ou les gens de Camelot ?

_ Les deux, je dirais. On n'efface pas en un claquement de doigts vingt-six années de luttes et d'affrontements incessants. Hier ils étaient dans deux camps opposés, aujourd'hui ils doivent combattre côte à côte. Il y a de quoi être perplexe.

_ Je sais, soupira Merlin. J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps. Mais le temps c'est toujours ce qui nous manque. On se donne un mal de chien pour réussir, pour que tout le monde s'en sorte. Mais les choses tournent rarement comme on le voudrait et le temps qu'on dise « ouf » on se retrouve face à des choix impossibles. De l'extérieur, c'est facile de juger. Mais lorsqu'on est devant le problème, c'est une autre histoire. Il arrive qu'on ne soit pas fier de nos actes, mais qu'on n'ait simplement pas trouvé d'autre recours.

Son regard croisa celui de la jeune reine. Cette dernière parut préoccupée et inquiète pour son ami.

_ Pardonne-moi, dit-il en se détournant. Ne fait pas attention à ce que je dis. La perspective d'une nouvelle bataille me rend mélancolique.

_ Je comprends, ne t'en fait pas. Arthur aussi est d'une humeur de chien. Il va sans dire que cette situation ne lui plait pas du tout…

_ Tu crois que j'ai eu tort d'insister, pour qu'il accepte leur offre ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on sait d'eux ? Je me suis laissé emballer. Mais j'ai tellement envie que ça marche !…

_ Je comprends, l'assura Gwen. Tu as fait ce qui te paraissait le mieux. Comme toujours. Personne ne met en doute tes intentions ; ni moi, ni les chevaliers, ni Arthur…

_ Arthur risque de ne jamais me pardonner si j'échoue…

_ Tu sous-estimes l'attachement qu'il a pour toi. Je te l'accorde, ce n'est pas évident, vue qu'il n'est pas très démonstratif. Mais je peux t'assurer que tu comptes plus à ses yeux que des principes ou une loi archaïque. Si tu lui donnais une chance de te le montrer, tu pourrais être surpris.

Merlin fixa Guenièvre droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière soutint son regard sans ciller. L'espace d'un moment, le jeune magicien eut un doute sur le message que la reine tentait de lui faire passer. Puis finalement, elle se détourna tranquillement en disant avec un certain entrain :

_ Je devrais aller voir s'ils n'ont besoin de rien. Après tout, c'est mon devoir en tant qu'hôtesse.

_ Laisse, j'y vais. Ca inquiètera moins les gardes si c'est le valet du Roi plutôt que son épouse, qui vienne à leur rencontre.

Les sorcières et les druides avaient été réunis dans la cour d'entrée. Visiblement nerveux, ce qui pouvait se comprendre, ils jetaient des regards dans toutes les directions et gardaient un œil sur les soldats munis de lances et d'arbalètes qui ne relâchaient non plus leur surveillance. En s'efforçant d'adopter l'attitude la plus détendue possible, Merlin s'approcha du groupe et vint leur parler.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ En dehors du fait qu'on est encerclé par des soldats armés qui nous passeraient volontiers leurs épées à travers le corps, fit remarquer Mal-Foi assez sèchement, on se porte bien. Merci.

_ Arrête d'être aussi désagréable, le réprimanda Ana. Déjà que la situation n'est pas facile, si en plus tu en rajoutes, il y aura un mort avant la fin de la journée…

Mal-Foi n'ajouta rien, à part un gros soupir qui en disait long sur sa frustration.

_ Je comprends que vous ne soyez pas à l'aise, intervint Merlin. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit : eau, nourriture, des couvertures pour la nuit… Je peux demander au médecin de la cour de venir vous voir si vous avez besoin de soin…

_ On se passera de l'aide d'un usurpateur ! rétorqua Mal-Foi offensé. Merci bien !

_ Gaius est mon ami, s'emporta Merlin. Et mon mentor. Je vous conseille de lui témoigner le plus grand respect, si vous ne voulez pas que je perde patience…

_ Ce qu'il nous faudrait, intervint Alator afin de détourner la conversation, c'est d'une entrevue avec Arthur. Afin de décider du plan de bataille.

Merlin se mordit les lèvres. Déjà qu'Arthur acceptait à contrecœur que des sorciers et des druides campent sous ses fenêtres, si en plus il devait discuter stratégie militaire avec eux…

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

En partant pour rejoindre les appartements d'Arthur, Merlin croisa Gauvain dans les escaliers.

_ Gauvain, pourrais-je te demander un service ?

_ Tout ce que tu veux, Merl.

_ Voilà, la présence des gardes armés rend les druides assez nerveux…

_ C'est Arthur qui a insisté ! Tu sais comment il est…

_ Je sais. Je ne te demande pas de les faire partir, mais si tu pouvais… Distraire les sorciers.

_ Comment ?

_ Essaie de leur tenir compagnie, montre-toi amical. Histoire qu'ils n'aient pas l'impression que tout le monde veut leur faire la peau dans cette ville.

_ Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais tu me laisses gérer ça à ma manière !

_ Tu as carte blanche. Mais par pitié _ne les saoule pas_ !

_ Tu as dit _carte blanche_ !

Merlin retrouva Arthur dans la salle du Conseil, penché sur des cartes, discutant avec des officiers militaires et le seigneur Léon. Le voyant très absorbé, le sorcier se tint à l'écart, préférant attendre plutôt que de les interrompre dans un débat d'importance et risquer de mettre le Roi dans de mauvaises dispositions. Enfin, Arthur finit par noter sa présence. Du moins, il regarda dans sa direction. Qu'il ait compris que Merlin voulait lui parler en particulier, ou qu'il en ait simplement fini, du moins il congédia les officiers et demeura dans la salle quand ils furent partis, faisant mine de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au plan de bataille.

_ Tu les as vus ? demanda-t-il sans lever la tête. Sont-ils installés ?

Merlin savait que ces questions lui étaient destinées, et y répondit brièvement :

_ Ils campent dans la cour, selon vos ordres.

_ Très bien. Les éclaireurs ont confirmé que l'ennemi serait aux abords de Camelot demain, peut-être en milieu de journée. Il faut nous tenir prêts.

_ Justement, à ce propos… Leur chef souhaiterait vous rencontrer, afin de discuter du plan de bataille…

_ Ils peuvent déjà s'estimer heureux que j'ai accepté leur offre, que je les laisse au sein de ma cité. Je ne vais pas en plus leur servir le pain et leur dire toutes mes stratégies.

_ Ce serait pourtant votre devoir, rétorqua Merlin indigné. A moins que votre intention soit de les prendre en otages…

_ Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose !

_ Je constate, simplement ! Tout le monde a compris que vous suivez cette stratégie à reculons. Serait-ce trop vous demander d'être un minimum civil envers eux ? A défaut d'avoir votre confiance, ils mériteraient votre considération ! Ils sont dans une ville où personne ne leur témoigne la moindre sympathie. Plus tard, ils vont devoir livrer bataille contre ceux de leur propre race ! Qui sait si dans les rangs adverses il ne se trouve pas un ami ou un frère contre lequel ils vont être obligés de se battre. Cette situation ne leur plait pas plus qu'à vous, mais _eux_ ont fait l'effort de mettre de côté leurs ressentiments. Si vous voulez que ça marche, il faut que vous fassiez un pas dans leur direction. Que vous leur montriez que vous êtes avec eux et pas contre eux !

Arthur fut à la limite d'être consterné par la réaction de Merlin. Son serviteur paraissait réellement scandalisé par son attitude. En analysant ses propres pensées, le jeune roi se dit qu'en effet, son comportement manquait d'équité dans cette affaire.

_ Très bien, lâcha-t-il. Je vais leur parler. Mais pas plus d'une demi-heure. Et je m'en tiendrais au strict minimum.

_ Merci, Arthur.

Le Roi n'avait encore jamais vu son serviteur aussi véhément. On eut dit que cette affaire le touchait de près. Il se rappela alors de la première fois qu'il était venu dans le village d'origine de Merlin. Cet épisode remontait à si longtemps qu'il l'avait presque effacé de sa mémoire. Il se souvint de l'attaque et de ce jeune homme, William, mort en le défendant. Arthur l'avait surpris en train de déclencher une tempête en plein milieu du combat, pour chasser les attaquants. C'était l'ami d'enfance de Merlin. Il se rappelait avoir ressentit une légère jalousie devant la complicité des deux jeunes gens, alors que lui-même, prince de Camelot, ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir un homme de son âge dont il soit aussi proche. Son attitude lors des funérailles avait laissé à désirer. Merlin n'avait rien dit sur le coup, mais avec le recul, Arthur se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue ce jour-là. Son serviteur enterrait un ami et il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre des paroles désagréables sur son compte.

Il était vrai aussi que son serviteur n'avait jamais vraiment exprimé son opinion sur la Magie. Il se contentait d'écouter les sermons en hochant la tête sans faire de commentaire. Quand on lui disait que tous les sorciers étaient maléfiques, il faisait le muet – ce qui était assez incroyable chez lui – ou changeait de sujet.

Arthur se sentit bête tout d'un coup et terriblement maladroit. Encore plus que Merlin – ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Ce fut pourquoi, en arrivant devant Alator et Méléagant, il se montra encore plus courtois et civile que ce à quoi on s'attendait de lui. Ce fut même relativement assez facile.

Gauvain avait pris la liberté de faire monter un tonneau de vin épicé des cuisines, et proposé aux druides de boire avec lui. Ceux-ci avaient d'abords été méfiants, mais envoyant le chevalier vider sa coupe sans se faire prier, ils avaient finalement consenti à se joindre à lui.

Lorsqu'Arthur et Merlin arrivèrent dans la cour, ils étaient dispersés en petits groupes réunis autour des braseros installés pour la nuit, et devisaient de chose et d'autre. Gauvain débattait même avec un grand sorcier aux boucles noires :

_ Non, moi je dis que la meilleure au monde, c'est celle Kantanar. Elle vous laisse un goût sucré sur la langue, qui reste incomparable.

_ Bah ! Je préfère les boissons plus amères de toute façon. J'aime ce qui brûle la gorge. Celle de Candora, une fois qu'elle est bien passée, vous pouvez assommer douze hommes d'un coup sans même vous sentir chanceler.

_ Pour moi, la seule bière que j'aime, c'est celle que l'on fabriquait dans le village de Gaelle'ch, intervint un jeune sorcier qui s'était joint à la conversation.

_ Gaelle'ch ? lança Perceval, qui passait dans la cour rejoindre la salle d'armes. Vous connaissez ce village ?

_ J'y ai vécu de ma naissance jusqu'à mes huit ans, répondit l'interrogé. Lorsque la Grande Purge a commencé, ma famille a été obligée de partir. On était guérisseur de père en fils, et mes ancêtres ont toujours suivi l'enseignement des druides. J'aimais bien cet endroit. C'est le seul, où je me sois senti chez moi.

_ J'en viens également, repartit Perceval.

_ Vraiment. Qu'est-ce que c'est devenu ?

_ Le village a été rasé par l'armée de Cenred. Presque personne n'a survécu. J'ai été obligé de partir à mon tour.

_ Oh, par les Dieux, c'est affreux ! s'exclama le jeune sorcier, sincèrement peiné. Je suis désolé. J'ai souvent eu envie d'y revenir, mais je ne savais pas comment les gens m'accueilleraient. Les villageois aimaient bien mon grand-père, mais après les réformes d'Uther…

_ Quel est ton nom ?

_ Kay Gildas.

_ _Kay Gildas_. Alors serais-tu apparenté à Kebalar Gildas, dit le vieux Gildas ?

_ Evidemment, c'était mon grand-père. Tu l'as connu ?

_ C'est lui qui m'a soigné lorsque je me suis cassé la jambe en tombant d'un arbre quand j'avais cinq. Et pour pas mal d'autres blessures…

_ C'est toi, Perceval ? Le fils du porcher. Grand-Père disant toujours que si tu arrivais à ne pas te rompre le cou, tu deviendrais une véritable force de la nature.

_ J'adorais ce vieil homme. C'était le seul à ne pas me parler comme si j'étais un idiot. Les autres n'ont jamais voulu me dire pourquoi il était parti. Mais aujourd'hui je comprends. Je me suis parfois demandé ce qu'il était devenu.

_ Il est mort.

Ce fut au tour de Perceval de paraitre ébranlé.

_ J'en suis navré. Il…_il n'a pas été exécuté ?_

_ Non, répondit précipitamment Kay. Non, les soldats ne nous ont jamais attrapés. Mais il était vieux et cette vie de nomade n'était vraiment pas faite pour lui. Un soir, on campait dans une clairière, il s'est endormi près du feu et il ne s'est jamais réveillé. Mon père et mon oncle l'ont enterré à l'endroit même. Ca a été rapide. Il n'a même pas souffert. C'était le mieux qu'on pouvait espérer. Beaucoup n'ont pas eu cette chance.

Perceval fut très ébranlé par ce récit. Kay et lui passèrent le reste de la soirée dans leur coin, à partager leur souvenir d'enfance et les épreuves qui les avaient conduit jusqu'à Camelot.

Gwen, enhardie par l'attitude des chevaliers et de son époux, c'était jointe aux « invités ». Elle s'était même trouvé des compagnes intéressantes dans les personnes d'Anamaréllys et d'une autre jeune sorcière nommée Gwyneth. Une jeune fille toute maigre, avec une longue tresse blonde et des tâches de rousseur. La jeune reine ne tarda pas à remarquer que le jeune homme que tous appelaient Mal-Foi ne restait jamais loin de la belle Ana. Il lui arrivait même de glisser un regard langoureux vers elle. Mais la jeune sorcière semblait l'ignorer. Les seules fois où elle lui adressait la parole c'était pour se moquer ou lui dire de se taire. Gwen finit par prendre en pitié le jeune homme, qui essuyait les attaques de sa dulcinée sans se plaindre. Elle voulu l'inviter à ce joindre à la conversation. Après réflexion, elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu choisir un meilleur angle d'attaque que :

_ Pourquoi les autres vous appellent-ils Mal-Foi ?

Mal-Foi parut légèrement surpris. Moins par la question en elle-même que par le fait qu'on l'invite à parler.

_ Parce qu'ils disent que j'aime râler pour un oui ou pour un non. Je ne suis pas un hypocrite _moi_. Je dis les choses comme je les pense. Et si cela déplait à certains, c'est leur problème.

_ Et ce surnom ne vous dérange pas ?

_ C'est pas le pire, répliqua Ana. Avant, ils l'appelaient Ferme-Ta-Gueule (1).

En effet, quitte à choisir, « Mal-Foi » n'était pas si mal.

_ Vous voyagez depuis longtemps ensemble ?

_ On a grandi dans le même village, répondit Ana à la place de son compagnon. Déjà enfant, il passait son temps à gémir et à se plaindre : « Non, je veux pas nager, il fait trop froid. » « Cet arbre est véreux, je grimperais pas dessus » « Les pommes sont pourries » « le cidre est trop amer » et patati et patata… Une fois les autres en ont eu tellement marre qu'ils lui ont jeté un sort de saucisson. Il est resté, pendant trois jours, raide comme un poireau, sans pouvoir bouger un orteil. Sa mère était obligée de lui glisser sa nourriture dans la bouche.

Ana rit à gorge déployée et son rire cristallin résonna sur les murs de la cour. Mal-Foi, pour sa part, rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles et n'osait plus dire un mot.

Enfin, les uns après les autres, les chevaliers regagnèrent leurs appartements, tandis que les campeurs s'installaient pour la nuit. Merlin alla assister Arthur pour son couché, comme à son habitude. Mais lorsqu'il fut sûr que le Roi était endormi, il revint dans la cour. Seul Saunémaïne, Alator et Méléagant étaient encore éveillés. Tous leurs autres compagnons dormaient à point fermé, ou du moins s'efforçaient de trouver le sommeil. Presque naturellement, Merlin vint s'assoir à leurs côtés, bien qu'il se fit l'effet d'un conspirateur entouré de conspirateurs, la présence des trois hommes le mettait à l'aise. Il avait si peu eu l'occasion de dialoguer avec de vrais magiciens, des êtres nés avec la Magie, comme lui, que cette réunion officieuse lui fait l'effet d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place.

_ Le Roi nous a fait part de ces plans, commança Alator tranquillement. Nous accompagnerons les combattants en première ligne en nous efforçant de repousser le plus de sorciers possibles. Ce ne sera pas facile, ils vont se défendre. Mais ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que nous soyons aussi nombreux à avoir rejoint le camp d'Arthur. Nous bénéficierons d'un effet de surprise.

_ A ce propos, dit Merlin, je voulais vous remercier d'être venus. Je sais que c'est très dangereux pour vous et vous êtes face à une position très pénible : de devoir choisir entre servir Arthur ou aider vos frères…

_ Ce ne sont plus nos frère, rétorqua abruptement Méléagant. Ils ont trahi Mâab, ils se sont rebellés contre la Destinée. Un sorcier digne de ce nom ne brave pas ainsi l'ordre des choses. Nous avons tous souffert, mais la souffrance n'excuse pas un tel blasphème !

_ Puis-je vous poser une question directe ?

Merlin était assez choqué par les propos plutôt intransigeants de Méléagant. Ces deux compagnons n'ajoutèrent rien, même si leur avis paraissait plus partagé sur la question.

_ Allez-y, Emrys, l'invita Alator, visiblement désireux de changer de sujet.

_ Comment faites-vous pour avoir une telle foi en Mâab ? Après tout, vous dites qu'en dehors de vous avertir du danger, elle n'a rien fait pour vous aidez depuis plus de vingt ans. Vous seriez en droit de vous détourner d'elle…

_ Et toi, Emrys ? demanda posément Alator. Comment fais-tu pour soutenir Arthur depuis si longtemps ? Alors qu'il semble peu enclin à changer de position sur la Magie. Qui plus est, après toutes ces années et tous les services que tu lui as rendus, il continue de te traiter comme un serviteur. Tu serais en droit de partir en estimant en avoir assez fait…

_ Il n'en sera pas toujours ainsi, se défendit Merlin. Arthur peut paraitre buté parfois. Mais en six ans il a fait de gros progrès. J'aurais l'impression de le trahir si je partais maintenant, au prétexte que ça devient pénible.

_ Il en va de même pour nous. Nous ne vénérons pas la Reine Mâab pour les services qu'elle nous rend ou la protection qu'elle nous offre. Mais parce qu'au travers de son enseignement, nous avons accès à des connaissances qui nous aident à mieux comprendre le Monde et à cerner nos véritables besoins, à distinguer l'indispensable du superflu. Mais Mâab est un professeur exigeant, et il est vrai qu'elle peut parfois se montrer extrêmement cruelle. Mais aucune leçon ne vaut le coup d'être apprise si elle n'est pas difficile.

Merlin écouta attentivement l'exposé d'Alator et du admettre la sagesse de ses paroles. Il se sentit également proche d'eux en se disant que la foi que les sorciers portaient en leur déesse était comparable à sa foi envers Arthur.

_ Demain, dit Méléagant, l'épreuve la plus difficile sera pour _toi_, Emrys.

Le jeune sorcier dressa l'oreille.

_ Bien sûr nous ferons notre possible pour écarter le gros des troupes ennemies, mais il est un adversaire contre lequel nous seront démunis et c'est Jazor lui-même.

_ Vous ne m'avez pas dit au juste qui est ce Jazor. D'où vient-il ? Quelle est son histoire ?

_ Jazor était autrefois un des plus grands disciples de Mâab. Il était respecté et par notre peuple et par celui d'Uther. Les rois et les mages venaient de très loin pour lui demander conseil. Mais lorsqu'Uther a ordonné la Grande Purge, il a fait raser l'endroit où résidait le sorcier. C'était un lieu sacré, extrêmement respecté. Les soldats qui ont exécuté cet ordre ont tous été frappés par la peste, comme punition divine. Ils sont morts dans d'atroces souffrances. Uther a accusé Jazor d'en être le seul responsable. Il l'a fait pourchasser à très les cinq royaumes, arrêtant et condamnant à mort tous ceux qui lui offraient une aide, même infime. Lui que les sorciers adoraient, que les rois respectaient, s'est retrouvé réduit à l'état le plus misérable. Obligé de mendier quelques graines d'avoine. De se terré au fond des bois, comme un animal. Depuis ce jour, Jazor en a conçu une haine farouche contre tous les Pendragons : non seulement contre Uther mais aussi contre ses enfants.

_ C'est pourquoi, il n'a pas offert son aide à Morgane lorsqu'elle a volé le trône.

_ Et il déteste Arthur, car c'est sa naissance qui a déclenché le début des persécutions. Tu vas devoir surveiller de près ton roi, Emrys. Car Jazor est bien déterminé à le tuer. La colère de Mâab ne lui fait plus peur. Et c'est un sorcier puissant, plus puissant que nous tous réunis.

Alator et Méléagant allèrent se coucher, après avoir donné leurs derniers conseils à Merlin. Il ne resta plus d'éveiller dans la cour, que Saunémaïne et le fruit de Mâab. Merlin n'avait aucune envie de dormir. La perspective du combat qui s'annonçait demain l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Et temps qu'il lui restait un compagnon avec qui papoter, autant en profiter.

_ Je me demandais… "_Saunémaïne_", ce n'est pas un nom d'ici ? Du moins c'est la première fois que j'entends quelque chose de semblable…

_ En effet, répondit l'interrogé, et je doute que tu en croises un qui en ait un semblable. La langue dont il est issu n'est même pas parlée dans tout Albion.

_ D'où vient-elle alors ?

_ De Brocéliande.

_ Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

_ C'est une forêt sacrée qui se trouve hors d'Albion. Pour la trouver, il faut traverser la Mer du Sud, on arrive alors sur une terre nouvelle où les druides et les hommes du commun vivent en paix et en parfaite harmonie. Brocéliande est très difficile à trouver car on dit qu'elle est mouvante : on ne la trouve jamais deux fois au même endroit. Elle n'apparait qu'aux voyageurs égarés dont le cœur est pur ou aux mages qui recherchent un havre de paix.

_ Et vous êtes né là-bas ?

_ Moi non. Mais ma mère a vu le jour dans cette forêt. Lorsque nous étions enfants, elle nous racontait à mes frères et à moi les légendes et les contes qui circulaient dans son pays. Elle nous décrivait la forêt dans ses histoires, si bien que j'avais l'impression d'avoir moi aussi vécu là-bas et d'en connaitre chaque arbre, chaque créature, tous animés d'une âme et d'une vie propre.

_ Ce doit-être vraiment fabuleux… commenta Merlin, rêveur. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas cherché à retrouver cet endroit ?

_ Je l'ai fait. Il y a de cela deux ans, j'y ai emmené mes enfants et les ai laissés là-bas. Si les dieux m'accordent une longue vie, j'irais les rejoindre dès que tout sera réglé ici.

_ Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Pourquoi est-ce si important pour que vous ayez laissé vos enfants là-bas et que vous soyez revenu ?

Saune parut s'assombrir un instant. Merlin craignit de s'être montré indiscret, mais finalement son compagnon poursuivit :

_ La mère de mes enfants était une très belle femme. Elle était sage, très pieuse et elle avait un fichu caractère.

Saune eut un large sourire en faisant ce commentaire. Ses yeux s'illuminant d'une flamme radieuse.

_ Et quand elle parlait tout le monde l'écoutait, car elle savait utiliser les bons arguments et était toujours juste dans ses propos. Quand Jazor a commencé à recruter des sorciers pour son armée, il est passé par notre refuge. Nimora, ma femme, s'est immédiatement opposée à lui. Elle exhortait les gens à ne pas croire en ses mensonges. Et elle parvenait à en convaincre la plupart…

Ce fut à ce moment là, que de l'eau apparut au coin des yeux de Saune.

_ Un jour, où je m'étais absenté de la maison, je suis rentrée très tard. A la minute où je me suis approché de la maison, j'ai su que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Le feu n'était pas allumé, il faisait noir et on était en pleine hiver. En franchissant le pas de la porte, je l'ai appelée, mais personne ne m'a répondu. Elle était étendue sur le plancher, du sang sur le visage et elle ne respirait plus.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, doucement.

_ J'ai retrouvé ceci, à côté d'elle.

Saune lui montra une médaille sculptée dans du bois de saule, représentant une spirale.

_ C'est l'emblème de Jazor, commenta Saune. Ma femme le gênait dans ses projets, alors sans hésitation il l'a tuée. Comme on écrase un insecte. Je me suis juré que je n'aurais pas un instant de paix, temps que je ne l'aurais pas vengée : en ruinant les plans de Jazor et en l'empêchant de briser les vies d'autres personnes.

Pour conclure, Saune jeta la médaille dans le brasero.

* * *

><p>1. A ce propos, j'envoie quoi à Bradley James pour son anniversaire : un petit bouc ou une caisse d'écureilles ?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui marque le début d'une nouvelle collaboration avec ma Beta des monts et merveilles, Shima-chan. Témoignez lui votre reconnaissance en laissant une petite review à la fin de votre lecture, pleeeaaase._

_Je vous jure que même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, ça à un réel impact sur moi, ça m'aide à trouver l'inspiration et à me motiver._

_Surtout que là franchement, (sans me vanter) j'atteinds le sommet de l'action dans ce chapitre. Alors si il vous percute pas, je rends mon tablier._

_Allez, blague à part : je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Arthur fut réveillé de bonne heure, une fois n'est pas coutume, avant l'arrivée de son serviteur. Guenièvre était à ses côtés, le coude appuyé sur les oreillers.<p>

– Tu me regardes depuis longtemps ? demanda Arthur.

– Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu as si mal dormi cette nuit. Tu remuais dans tous les sens en marmonnant des mots sans suite.

– Excuse-moi, je t'ai dérangée…

– Non, c'est normal. Je comprends. Tu profitais enfin d'une accalmie et tout semble de nouveau se déchaîner contre toi, contre notre peuple.

– On ne se fait pas que des amis en devenant roi, répliqua Arthur avec philosophie. D'autant plus que mon père m'a légué ses ennemis en mourant. J'avoue que je me serais bien passé de cet héritage…

Gwen caressa d'une main la joue de son époux et s'approcha doucement pour cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Il te reste tout de même des amis…

Ce fut ce moment que choisit la porte des appartements royaux pour s'ouvrirent sur… le capitaine de la garde.

– Seigneur Keu, s'emporta Arthur, passablement outré par l'entrée cavalière de ce dernier, que signifient ces façons ?

Gwen s'était réfugiée sous les draps, en chemise de nuit. Déjà qu'avec Merlin ce n'était pas facile, mais si maintenant les gardes s'y mettaient !…

– Majesté, s'excusa le seigneur Keu, je vous demande pardon pour cette entrée inconvenante, mais il fallait absolument que je vous parle en privé.

– Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre que je sois habillé ! s'exclama Arthur en sortant sans cérémonie de son lit, tandis que la pauvre Gwen ramenait toutes les couvertures autour d'elle en se faisant aussi discrète qu'une souris.

– C'est très important, Altesse. Je devais vous voir avant que…

– Quoique vous ayez à me dire, ça peut attendre que je sois dans une tenue descente, râlait toujours Arthur en ouvrant ses placards. Faites appeler Merlin. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais le tirer du lit…

– Non, Sire !

Arthur se retourna bouche-bée.

– Si je viens vous voir aussi tôt, c'est justement pour éviter votre serviteur…

– Pourquoi ? Vous lui devez de l'argent ? Vous avez joué aux cartes à la taverne ?

Au lieu de répondre, Keu alla verrouiller la porte des appartements, il courut ensuite aux fenêtres dont il vérifia les fermetures et tira les rideaux. Il passa ensuite en revue tous les appartements royaux, à l'exception du lit où Gwen était toujours recroquevillée, sous le regard médusé d'Arthur.

– Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qui se passe ou faudrait-il que je fasse appeler Gaius pour qu'il vous examine ?

– Je m'assure qu'il n'y a pas d'espion, Majesté.

– Dans mon pot de chambre… ?

– Avec les sorciers, on n'est jamais trop prudent, répliqua Keu avec amertume.

Inquiet, Arthur se précipita aux fenêtres qui donnaient sur la cour. Il écarta les rideaux pour voir la foule amassée dehors.

– L'un d'eux manque à l'appel ? demanda-t-il avec l'angoisse d'un homme qui dormirait sur un nid de serpents.

– Non, Majesté. Mes hommes sont formels, aucun d'eux n'a bougé.

– Alors pourquoi venir faire un tel cirque dans mes appartements ? s'emporta Arthur en repoussant les tentures.

– Altesse, l'homme que je soupçonne ne fait pas partie du groupe que vous avez fait entrer dans le château. C'est un des domestiques de Camelot…

– Lequel ?

– Votre propre serviteur, Sire. Merlin.

Si Arthur avait eu quelque chose dans la bouche à se moment là, il se serait probablement étranglé avec.

– Très bien, dit-il posément. Si j'avais des doutes sur votre santé mentale, vous venez de les confirmer, trancha-t-il ironiquement avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

– Majesté, des gardes l'ont vu parler avec les sorciers, plaida Keu.

– Comme les chevaliers, répliqua Arthur, comme la Reine, comme moi-même. Allez-vous tous nous soupçonner ?

– Sire, Merlin est revenu auprès des sorciers bien après que vous et les chevaliers soyez partis. Il est resté une heure entière à parler avec trois d'entre eux. Mes hommes m'ont dit qu'ils paraissaient complices…

– Complices de quoi ? Allons c'est absurde ! Avez-vous au moins entendu ce qu'ils se disaient ?

– Non, hélas. Mais quand les deux autres sont allés se coucher, il est resté avec le troisième. Ils ont parlé encore un moment, puis le sorcier a jeté quelque chose au feu…

– _Quelque chose ?_...

– Un talisman ou une amulette… De loin les gardes n'ont pas pu voir.

– Et c'est cela qui vous effraie ?

– Majesté, et s'il s'agissait d'un sortilège !

– Seigneur Keu, vous devenez ridicule avec vos soupçons. Merlin, sorcier ! Et pourquoi pas un fils de dragonnier, pendant qu'on y est ! Quiconque connait Merlin verrait toute l'absurdité de ces accusations…

– Et pourquoi pas, Altesse ?

Arthur vit à la mine déterminée de Keu qu'il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner son idée. Et cela le mit dans une colère froide. S'en prendre à Merlin, c'était la bêtise même !

– Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un sorcier parvient à nous tromper, rétorqua le capitaine des gardes, venimeux.

– En effet, concéda Arthur. Et vous savez qui s'est toujours tenu à mes côtés pour les affronter ? Qui m'a toujours soutenu dans le danger ? Et a risqué sa vie au moins aussi souvent que moi ? Merlin…

Le Roi et son capitaine se défièrent du regard un long instant, avant qu'Arthur renchérisse :

– Merlin est _mon_ ami. Mon compagnon d'arme. Mon _frère_. Si je dois douter de sa loyauté, je n'ai plus qu'à douter de la mienne !

– Mais, Sire…

– Il suffit ! trancha Arthur. Je ne veux plus entendre un mot à ce sujet. Allez donner les consignes à vos hommes et préparez-vous pour la bataille.

Le seigneur Keu finit par comprendre qu'il fallait sonner la retraite et quitta les appartements précipitamment.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Merlin marchait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les appartements royaux, lorsqu'il croisa Gwen, passablement échevelée et vêtue de manière très simple. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il voulut faire une plaisanterie en lui demandant si Arthur l'avait finalement répudiée, mais il s'abstint en voyant la mine grave de la jeune femme.

– Gwen, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

– Tu devrais vite rejoindre Arthur.

– J'y allais. J'attendais que tu sois sortie…

Gwen paraissait très préoccupée, jetant des regards un peu partout autour d'elle.

– Gwen, que ce passe-t-il ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

– Le capitaine des gardes est venu voir Arthur pendant que tu n'étais pas là. Il a lancé de graves accusations contre toi.

– Oh, fit Merlin, soudain angoissé. Mais je n'ai pas…

– Je sais, l'interrompit Guenièvre. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi. Mais dépêche-toi d'aller retrouver Arthur. Il était déjà suffisamment préoccupé sans que le seigneur Keu ne lui prenne la tête avec de telles broutilles…

Sa dernière phrase semblait avoir été dite plus pour elle-même que pour Merlin, tandis qu'elle poursuivait son chemin en marmonnant dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas.

Ce fut avec une pierre au fond de l'estomac que Merlin rejoignit la chambre d'Arthur. Il toqua à la porte, attendant qu'on lui dise d'entrer.

– Ah Merlin ! s'exclama le Roi en voyant son serviteur entrer. Tu en as mis du temps.

– Je suis passé à la salle d'armes, chercher votre armure. Et puis j'attendais que Gwen soit sortie.

– L'armure, je veux bien, mais pourquoi Gwen…

– Je crois qu'elle n'est pas très à l'aise que j'entre et que je sorte comme je veux de vos appartements.

– Pourquoi ? Moi ça ne me gêne pas.

– Mais vous vous n'êtes pas… Enfin, pour elle c'est… Et puis, moi je…

Merlin renonça devant l'expression de benêt d'Arthur. Il y avait des choses qu'un Roi ne pourrait jamais comprendre…

– Il faudrait penser à distribuer des bannières aux druides, commenta Merlin tandis qu'il aidait Arthur à ajuster son armure.

– Pourquoi faire ?

– Et bien, les soldats auront l'air bêtes si, pendant le combat, ils se mettent à viser les sorciers qui sont avec nous.

– C'est juste, concéda Arthur. J'en ferai part à Sire Léon.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Arthur s'efforçait de garder le contrôle, mais c'était plus fort que lui : les accusations du seigneur Keu lui martelaient le crâne comme des gouttes de pluie sur une vitre. Il était furieux contre son capitaine, d'avoir semé le trouble dans son esprit, à quelques heures seulement d'une bataille importante. Il aurait dû l'envoyer au cachot. Mais le doute était là maintenant, et même s'il s'efforçait de le repousser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'attitude assez inhabituelle de Merlin, depuis l'arrivée de Méléagant. Arthur s'en voulait d'avoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un soupçon envers son ami. Mais il devait crever l'abcès.

– Merlin…

– Oui, Arthur ?

– Tu te préoccupes énormément de ces sorciers…

Le jeune magicien redressa la tête, sentait son sang afflué vers ses oreilles.

– J'essaie de penser à tout. S'ils doivent nous aider, ce serait dommage qu'on les perde inutilement.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il demanda :

– Vous regrettez d'avoir suivi mon conseil ?

– Non ! Enfin… La question n'est pas là.

– Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû insister autant et vous forcer la main. Mais ça me paraissait être la meilleure solution…

– Tu n'étais pas le seul à le penser. Et si tu crois que tu as les moyens de me faire plier à ta volonté, tu te trompes.

– Si vous le dites…

Arthur se sentait de plus en plus nerveux.

– Merlin… surtout ne prend pas mal ce que je vais te dire mais… Le capitaine des gardes est venu me dire que tu étais retourné voir les sorciers après notre départ…

– En effet. Je voulais essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur eux. Leur histoire. Ce qui les avait poussés à rejoindre Camelot. Ce ne sont pas tous des gens assoiffés de sang, Arthur. Eux aussi ont des proches qu'ils veulent protéger…

– A t'entendre, on dirait que tu préfères leur compagnie…

Arthur regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit cela. C'était puéril et vexant. D'ailleurs, Merlin prit la mouche. Le serviteur se planta face à son maître et dit :

– Il arrive, _Majesté_, qu'on n'ait pas choisi d'être ce que l'on est, mais qu'on soit obligé de faire avec. Vous, Arthur, personne ne vous a demandé si vous vouliez naître fils de roi, si vous étiez ravi que votre mère soit morte en vous mettant au monde, si ça vous a soulagé qu'Uther lance une Grande Purge contre tous les sorciers du Royaume. Pourtant vous en subissez encore les conséquences aujourd'hui.

– Tu n'es pas obligé d'être désagréable, tempera Arthur.

Il aurait dû être plus sec avec Merlin, qui faisait preuve d'une véritable insolence – à la limite de la lèse-majesté – en évoquant des choses si douloureuses. Mais Arthur se sentait coupable d'avoir douté de lui – ne fusse qu'une seconde – et il devait avouer que sous ces répliques insolentes, Merlin disait juste – comme souvent.

– Voulez-vous savoir de quoi me parlait le sorcier avec qui les gardes m'ont vu ? poursuivit Merlin. Il me parlait de sa femme, que Jazor a tuée parce qu'elle exhortait les autres sorciers à ne pas entrer en guerre contre vous. Si vous vous étiez donné la peine de vous intéresser à eux, vous auriez entendu cent récits comparables à celui-là. Vous les voyez comme des monstres, mais savez-vous ce qu'ils ont souffert toutes ces années ? Ils méritent mieux que votre mépris ou votre condescendance… Et puis, moi aussi ! Si j'avais eu l'intention de vous trahir, j'avais mille occasions de le faire. Et puis, je ne serais pas allé comploter avec un sorcier au milieu de la cour, où tout le monde pouvait me voir et m'entendre. Je ne suis pas assez fou, ni assez stupide pour cela, contrairement à ce que vous pensez…

– Excuse-moi.

La réplique fut si brève et si rapide, que Merlin douta un moment de l'avoir vraiment entendue. Il fit une tête d'ahurie qui mit presque le sourire aux lèvres d'Arthur. Ce dernier posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son serviteur et répéta :

– Excuse-moi. Je sais que tu es le dernier de qui je puis douter. C'était offensant et déplacé de ma part de prêter l'oreille aux accusations de Keu. Cet homme a toujours vu des complots partout. C'est même pour cela que mon père l'avait engagé. Tu es un homme loyal et j'ai toute confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne me mentirais pas et ne chercherais jamais à me tromper…

Comme toujours, en croyant le réconforter, Arthur appuyait là où ça faisait mal. Merlin, qui s'était senti en droit d'être en colère quelques secondes avant, se voyait à présent accablé de remords et de culpabilité. Des larmes amères lui vinrent aux yeux tandis qu'Arthur se détournait pour sortir de la chambre.

C'était trop ! Il devait parler ou son cœur allait éclater !

– Arthur !

L'interpelé se retourna avant de franchir la porte.

– Je…

Devant le visage pur et innocent d'Arthur, il sut qu'il n'y arrivait pas !

– Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être un homme parfait… Je ne suis pas sans défauts et j'ai parfois du mal à savoir ce qui est le mieux. Mais ma plus grande peur… serait d'un jour vous décevoir. Si je devais perdre l'estime que vous avez pour moi… Je n'y survivrais pas.

Arthur fut ébranlé par ses paroles et resta un moment sans rien dire, avant de déclarer :

– Continue de me servir comme tu le fais, Merlin, et ce jour n'arrivera jamais.

A midi, tous les chevaliers étaient réunis sur les remparts, les sorciers étaient devant les portes de Camelot, mélangés au gros des troupes, arborant l'emblème des Pendragon, comme l'avait conseillé Merlin. Celui-ci se trouvait sur les remparts, au côté d'Arthur, comme toujours, et jusqu'à la fin. Guenièvre se tenait prête avec Gaius à l'arrière, pour soigner les blessés, qui ne manqueraient pas d'affluer. De plus, son époux lui avait confié la mission secrète, si vraiment la situation devenait désespérée, de prendre en charge l'évacuation des civils à travers les souterrains. Qu'Arthur périsse en défendant Camelot, c'était son devoir de roi, mais jamais il ne tolèrerait que son peuple soit décimé par la rage d'un sorcier rendu fou par la Haine.

Tous attendaient, le cœur battant, le sang coulant dans leurs veines comme de la lave en fusion. Soudain, un bruit de tambours résonna dans la forêt. Ils virent de la fumée s'échapper d'entre les arbres. Et les cris des vouivres percèrent le ciel.

Ils étaient là.

– L'avantage pour toi Merlin, lança soudain Arthur en badinant, c'est que si les choses tournent mal, je n'aurais sûrement pas le loisir de te faire exécuter.

– Dans ce cas, répondit l'intéressé sur la même note légère, si nous nous retrouvons dans la même barque, au moment de notre passage à Avalon, vous pourrez me dire : « Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire et Arthur donna le signal de l'attaque.

Les portes de la citadelle s'ouvrirent, pour laisser passer les premiers rangs. La bataille commencerait dans la forêt.

Qui donna le premier coup ? Qui envoya le premier sortilège ? Ce fut impossible à dire. En pénétrant dans les bois, les guerriers de Camelot furent assaillis par les griffons et les vouivres qui jaillirent de la cime des arbres pour s'abattre sur eux, les paralysant par des cris aigus qui leur perçaient les tympans. Les chevaliers purent alors se rendre compte de tout l'intérêt de disposer de sorciers à leurs côtés. Alator, qui marchait en tête, se saisit de la lance de Gauvain, qui se trouvait près de lui, prononçant un sortilège, il jeta l'arme vers l'une des créatures – un griffon – qu'il transperça. La bête s'abattit sur le sol, morte. D'autres sorciers imitèrent Alator et ensemble ils parvinrent à repousser les créatures. Puis ce fut le tour des guerriers de Jazor. La ruse des griffons et des vouivres leur avait permis de repérer les sorciers dans les rangs, ils furent donc les premiers à être attaqués. Heureusement, les chevaliers se tenaient prêts et défendirent leurs compagnons avec acharnement.

Bientôt la mêlée fut générale. Lances, flèches, sortilèges volèrent dans tous les sens. Les épées et les glaives s'entrechoquèrent. Les incantations et les cris de guerre montaient vers le ciel.

Arthur avait rejoint les combattants dans la forêt, Merlin le talonnant de près. Epée en main, les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille. Merlin avait l'impression d'être divisé en deux, devant d'un côté protéger Arthur des sortilèges que les sorciers lançaient contre lui et de l'autre se protéger lui-même contre les assauts. Il vit une sorcière au visage déterminée foncer sur le Roi avec une dague brandie dans la main droite, alors que ce dernier avait maille à partir avec un autre sorcier qui le harcelait à coup de projectiles volants. Merlin fit soulever la racine d'un arbre dans laquelle la sorcière se prit les pieds, s'abattant sur le sol et perdant son arme. Par sécurité, il préféra la repousser un peu plus loin, hors de portée d'Arthur. Pendant ce temps, celui-ci était passé au suivant.

A chaque fois que le Roi combattait un sorcier, un deuxième se glissait dans son dos et tentait de le prendre en traitre. Comprenant le stratagème, Merlin invoqua un sortilège autour d'Arthur donnant aux adversaires l'illusion que le Roi se tenait toujours face à eux.

L'avantage d'une bataille où des sorciers s'affrontent dans des camps opposés, c'est qu'il est impossible pour l'œil humain de voir d'où partent les coups. Les soldats et chevaliers voyaient des rais de lumière partir dans toutes les directions sans savoir qui – amis ou ennemis – en étaient l'origine. Dans cette mêlée, un sortilège passe facilement inaperçu, même s'il est lancé juste à côté du Roi. Ce rendant compte de ce fait, Merlin ne tarda pas à déchainer les foudres sur ses ennemis. Sans plus la moindre contrainte, il repoussait les uns d'un seul regard, faisait voler le reste d'un simple mouvement du poignet.

La situation était sous contrôle, jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de feu ne fonce droit sur eux. Chacun fut obligé de se jeter sur le côté, et dans le mouvement de la foule, Merlin et Arthur se perdirent de vue.

Elyan et Léon se battaient contre une bande sorcières coriaces. Par honneur ou courtoisie mal placée, les deux chevaliers retenaient leurs coups face à des combattantes qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Il fallut qu'un arbre s'abatte sur elles pour que les deux hommes en soient débarrassés. Se retournant, ils virent Gwyneth la main encore levée après le sortilège qu'elle avait lancé pour déraciner l'arbre. Un autre sorcier surgit derrière la jeune femme et se jeta sur elle. Elyan eut juste le temps de lui envoyer une flèche avec son arbalète avant qu'il ne l'égorge.

Perceval se battait au côté de Kay. Il parvint à assommer un sorcier, qui tentait d'éloigner le jeune homme. Ce dernier envoya voler au-dessus des arbres un autre, qui avait tenté d'attaquer le chevalier sur le côté.

Gauvain se battait avec trois sorciers qui tentaient de le jeter à terre. Il parvint à en tuer un et à blesser le deuxième, mais le troisième sauta sur la scelle de son cheval et le désarçonna. Tombé au sol, Gauvain vit les sabots de sa monture prêts à s'abattre sur lui, mais Méléagant se matérialisa près de lui et tira sur les brides du cheval pour l'écarter de son maître. Le troisième sorcier prit la fuite.

Saune livrait un duel contre un autre sorcier, lorsqu'une boule de feu passa juste à côté de lui, lui brûlant le bras au premier degré. Terrassé par la douleur, il tomba à genoux. Son adversaire allait l'achever lorsqu'une épée lui transperça l'estomac. Il eut juste le temps de voir Arthur lui jeter un regard avant de s'attaquer à un autre ennemi.

Merlin tentait désespérément de rejoindre son ami, tandis que les autres sorciers faisaient tout pour les tenir séparés. Qu'ils aient compris qu'il était Emrys ou qu'ils aient simplement remarqué son manège avec les sortilèges pour les empêcher d'approcher le Roi, un groupe s'acharnaient contre lui. Poussé à bout, Merlin envoya des coups de glaive dans toutes les directions. Il transperça même la poitrine d'un homme et envoya valdinguer le reste contre les arbres et les pierres de la forêt. Gauvain vit la secousse, dont Merlin était l'épicentre, qui l'avait libéré de ses assaillants. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il voulut courir vers son ami, mais une sorcière lui barra la route et lui jeta un sortilège. Avant de comprendre, le chevalier était repoussé contre un arbre.

– Ils cherchent à isoler Arthur ! hurla le jeune magicien à l'adresse de qui pouvait l'entendre. Protégez le Roi !

Arthur donnait des coups d'épées dans tous les sens. La lame dansait toute seule au bout de son bras, animée d'une vie propre. Se plongeant dans la poitrine des sorciers qui s'agglutinaient autour de lui. Entaillant la chair d'un griffon qui passa tout prêt de lui. Face à ce phénomène, les guerriers de Jazor reculèrent, horrifiés.

– _Magie_… feula l'un d'entre eux. _Cette épée est enchantée !_

Le Roi profita de cette baisse d'agressivité pour faire un maximum de dégâts. Tranchant les rangs ennemis, il fit étendre la plupart de ses adversaires. Les autres prirent la fuite en criant : _Magie, magie… C'est la magie des dragons !_

Arthur ne prêta qu'à moitié attention à cela, lorsqu'un cri s'éleva au-dessus de la mêlée.

– Pendragon !

Les têtes se tournèrent alors vers le haut d'une déclivité surplombée par un gros rocher et encadré par les arbres. Là, debout sur son piédestal, enveloppé dans un grand manteau noir, se soutenant à l'aide d'un grand bâton, le nez crochu, des yeux de vautour et le visage mangé par une barbe noire, se tenait Jazor.

Le sorcier darda sur Arthur un regard si noir, que ce dernier, malgré tout son courage, sentit ses entrailles se remplir d'une eau glacée. Jazor leva le bras et une boule de feu vola droit sur Arthur. Ce dernier ne dut son salut qu'à l'un de ses hommes, qui se précipita pour le pousser en arrière. Le roi fut sauvé, mais l'homme était mort en atteignant le sol. Les autres chevaliers se précipitèrent pour venir en aide à leur souverain. L'un d'eux tenta d'envoyer une flèche, à l'aide de son arbalète, contre Jazor. Mais d'un seul regard, celui-ci la réduisit en poussière avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre. Il jeta alors un dernier regard à Arthur et un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. Il frappa alors le sol de son bâton et la terre se mit à trembler.

Arbres et rochers se détachèrent du sol et s'abattirent sur les deux camps confondus. La terre se fendit sous leurs pas et ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'écarter tombèrent dans la brèche.

– Repliez-vous ! hurla Arthur à ses hommes.

Ce fut un raz-de-marée humain qui se déversa dans la forêt. Dans la confusion la plus totale, hommes et femmes couraient désespérément vers Camelot. Gauvain, soutenu par Elyan, Léon tenant par la main Gwyneth, Saune portant presqu'Ana, malgré son bras invalide. Cette dernière, le visage défait, s'obstinait à demeurer immobile regardant dans toutes les directions à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Perceval aidait deux de ses compagnons d'armes à avancer, quand la route leur fut barrée par un immense chêne qui s'abattit devant eux. Celui-ci se redressa soudainement, leur laissant juste assez de place pour se glisser dessous.

– Dépêchez-vous ! hurla la voix de Kay de l'autre côté. Je ne pourrais pas le tenir longtemps !

Aussitôt, ils roulèrent dessous et parvinrent de l'autre côté, Camelot en vue. Kay rabaissait ses bras, l'air épuisé, quand un allié de Jazor apparut derrière lui et le repoussa contre un gros rocher. Perceval vit Kay s'effondrer sur le sol, frappé de plein fouet par le sortilège. Poussant un cri de rage, il se jeta sur l'attaquant et lui planta son glaive dans la poitrine. Puis, alors que ses compagnons l'abjuraient à fuir, il se précipita sur le corps de Kay, le jeta en travers de ses épaules et se mit à courir vers les portes de la citadelle.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur tentait tant bien que mal d'apercevoir Merlin au milieu des fugitifs, mais en vain. Il craignit que la terre ne l'ait englouti. Le Roi voulut rester en arrière pour tenter de le retrouver, mais ses hommes le poussaient obstinément vers la ville. Arthur, le cœur battant, dut se résigner à la fuite.

Arrivés aux portes du château, les guerriers purent se réorganiser. Arthur sépara les blessés, les envoya se faire soigner dans la cour du château et réunit les chevaliers valides, qui n'étaient guère plus d'une poignée. Il divisa ce peu en deux groupes, ordonna à Sir Léon de prendre le commandement de la troupe qui assurerait la défense du château tandis qu'il se mettrait avec les autres dans la ville basse, lorsque Jazor tenterait de franchir les portes. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Arthur saisit Léon par le bras et, le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui demanda :

– Avez-vous vu Merlin ?

– Altesse, souffla Léon angoissé, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était près du rocher de Jazor, là où la terre s'est ouverte…

Le cœur d'Arthur battit si fort à ses oreilles qu'il le crut sur le point d'éclater. Chassant l'image de son ami s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de la Terre, il se retourna vers ses hommes pour leur donner ses derniers ordres.

Lorsque Jazor était apparu aux yeux de tous, le premier réflexe de Merlin avait été de courir vers lui, bien décidé à se battre en duel avec le sorcier il l'avait fait avec Nimue, avec Cornélius Sigan… et même contre Morgane. Mais la terre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et il fut happé par le vide avant même d'avoir pu atteindre le rocher.

Il ne sut pas très bien comment cela se produisit. Il se rappellerait toute sa vie le moment où l'obscurité s'était faite autour de lui, où il n'avait plus eu de contact avec rien. La peur et la panique qu'il avait ressenties à ce moment-là, lui avaient fait désirer de se trouver dans un endroit sûr et réconfortant. Il avait dû fermer les yeux, entièrement soumis à la sensation du vide qui le tirait toujours plus vers le bas, quand soudain, il sentit quelque chose de moelleux et de chaud sous lui, la pression de la gravité ayant brusquement cessé. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa, non sans un certain ahurissement, qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, celle attenante au laboratoire de Gaius.

La chose lui parut si incohérente, qu'il crut un moment avoir rêvé toute cette histoire, mais un cri au dehors le détrompa. Merlin sortit de la chambre et courut vers la cour du château, où il vit avec dégoût les corps des combattants blessés ou mourants étendus sur le pavé. Gaius avec son éternel besace, marchait entre les corps, examinant celui-ci, fermant les yeux de celui-là. Il vit Perceval, accroupi près du corps sans vie de Kay. La belle Ana, les cheveux en bataille, le visage couvert de poussière et de sang séché, le regard éperdu appelait d'une voix enrouée :

– _Lupius ! Lupius !..._

Il vit alors Mal-Foi, sale et déguenillé, boitillé vers elle et lui toucher timidement l'épaule. Dès qu'Ana le vit, elle se jeta dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

Plus loin, Gwen, en tenue guerrière, le visage grave, parlait avec Léon et Elyan.

– Merlin !

L'interpelé se tourna vers celui qui avait prononcé son nom. Il fut surpris de voir Gauvain, un bandage lui entourant la tête, marcher vers lui.

– Où étais-tu ? lui demanda son ami. Nous t'avons cru mort… que tu étais tombé dans le ravin…

– Ce n'est pas passé loin… murmura Merlin.

Gauvain ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Le prenant par les épaules, il l'attira contre lui et le serra sur sa poitrine.

– Gauvain, tu m'étouffes… protesta le jeune homme.

Celui-ci le relâcha, non sans montrer une pointe d'inquiétude. Merlin ne pouvait pas voir son propre état, mais il était couvert de poussière, le visage maculé d'un mélange de terre et de sang séché, le regard hagard et tout hébété, comme un homme qui vient de réchapper de l'Enfer. Les autres s'étaient approchés en voyant Gauvain quitter sa civière pour aller droit sur Merlin. Tous n'en revenaient pas. Léon aurait pourtant juré l'avoir vu tomber dans le précipice bien qu'il n'est pas osé être franc avec Arthur, de peur de déstabiliser encore plus son roi au point culminant de la bataille. Seuls Gwen et Gaius osèrent s'approcher de lui, après Gauvain. La Reine était heureuse et soulagée de retrouver son ami en un seul morceau. Sa perte l'aurait dévastée autant que celle de son frère.

– Où est Arthur ? demanda Merlin, sans paraitre prendre en compte le reste.

Son état inquiéta ses amis. Le jeune homme semblait être comme… coupé du reste du monde. Sans plus aucune prise sur la réalité. Gaius comprit que son protégé était en état de choc. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, cela avait ébranlé le jeune homme au point que, pour reprendre pied, celui-ci se raccrochait à la seule idée solide que son esprit pouvait constituer.

– Où est Arthur ? répéta-t-il.

– En bas, finit par répondre Elyan. Jazor va franchir les portes d'une minute à l'autre. Le roi a pris des hommes pour l'accueillir…

– Il est fou ! s'exclama Merlin. Jazor l'aura réduit en miette avant qu'il ait levé son épée... Je dois l'aider…

– Tu n'iras nulle part ! rétorqua Gauvain. Tu es en état de choc. C'est un miracle que tu arrives à mettre un pied devant l'autre…

– Et vous ? répliqua le jeune sorcier. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec lui ?

– Il faut qu'on assure la défense intérieure, répondit posément Léon. Tous les civils sont refugiés dans le château. Il faut nous préparer à une évacuation si les choses tournent mal…

– _Si les choses tournent mal…_ Non, il ne faut pas… Je dois protéger Arthur…

– Merlin, reprend tes esprits pour l'amour du ciel !

Un grand bruit de fracas fit trembler les murs de la citadelle. Tous sans exception coururent aux remparts pour voir ce qui se passait dans la ville basse.

Arthur, en compagnie de vingt hommes, épées et boucliers levés, se tenait face à la grande porte de la citadelle, fracassé comme si un troupeau de buffles était passé au travers. Devant la troupe de fortune, se tenait Jazor. Seul. Un sourire narquois. Il dévisageait Arthur avec une insolente arrogance.

– Enfin, nous nous retrouvons, fils de Pendragon, dit-il posément.

Sa voix vieillissait son apparence. Il devait sans doute être bien plus âgé que l'âge qu'il semblait avoir.

– Jazor, répliqua Arthur avec hauteur, le sang a suffisamment coulé, ne croyez-vous pas ? Je vous offre une dernière chance de vous…

– _Vous m'offrez une chance_, persifla le Sorcier. Je reconnais bien là l'arrogance des Pendragon. J'ai fait disparaitre la moitié de votre armée, mis en déroute vos hommes… et vous vous croyez en position de négocier. Je ne suis pas venu pour qu'on m'offre _une chance_, Pendragon. Je suis venu pour me faire Justice. Pour laver mon honneur et celui de mes semblables, et faire comprendre au ramassis de vermines qui vous sert de peuple, ainsi qu'à tous les roitelets insolents qui se partagent Albion, qu'on ne piétine pas impunément les élus de l'Ancienne Religion, sans en subir les conséquences. Avant que le soleil se couche, tout ceci (et en ouvrant les bras, Jazor désigna Camelot toute entière) aura disparu de la surface de la Terre.

– Jamais je ne vous laisserais faire ! s'exclama Arthur.

– Qui a dit que vous aviez le choix ?

Et d'un geste du bras, Jazor envoya valdinguer les chevaliers ainsi qu'Arthur. Celui-ci, dans sa chute, perdit son épée, qu'il tenait en main. Il tenta aussitôt de la rattraper, mais deux étaux invisibles lui enserrèrent les chevilles et le trainèrent sur le sol pour le ramener devant Jazor.

– Supplie-moi de t'épargner.

– Jamais !

Un geste brusque du bras et la joue d'Arthur fut lacérée par une griffe invisible.

– Supplie-moi de ne pas te faire souffrir.

– Jamais !

Une autre lacération apparut sur le visage d'Arthur.

Soudain Jazor redressa la tête et fixa un point devant lui. Il leva la main et la flèche qui s'apprêtait à lui crever l'œil droit disparue en poussière. D'autres flèches suivirent, qui subirent le même sort. Il jeta un sortilège vers les remparts, et les archers et arbalétriers en postes furent poussés dans le vide.

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Arthur avait rampé jusqu'à son épée. Il n'eut que le temps de saisir le pommeau, avant qu'un nouveau sortilège de Jazor ne le projette contre un mur de pierre. Le jeune homme se cogna la tête dans sa chute et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Inconscient.

Au premier sortilège de Jazor, Merlin avait quitté les remparts et s'était précipité vers les portes du château.

– Merlin, où vas-tu ? s'exclama Gauvain.

– Je dois protéger Arthur !

– Nous t'accompagnons ! lancèrent en chœur Elyan, Léon et Perceval.

– Non ! C'est mon devoir ! Je dois y aller seul !

– Tu es fou ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

– Retenez-le !

Les gardes qui se jetèrent sur la route du jeune magicien furent brutalement projetés en arrière. Merlin courut aux portes de la cour, qui s'ouvrirent en un coup de vent pour le laisser passer. A peine les eut-il franchies qu'elles se refermèrent immédiatement, barrant le passage aux soldats et aux chevaliers qui avaient tenté de le suivre.

N'arrêtant pas sa course, il franchit le pont-levis, traversa la ville haute, passa le portail de séparation et se retrouva dans la ville basse. Arthur était à terre, inconscient, et Jazor se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, le regard chargé de haine.

– Toi et tous ceux de ta race, Arthur Pendragon, rugit le sorcier, êtes une abomination dont je vais débarrasser la Terre à tout jamais !

– Non ! hurla Merlin.

Levant la main, il repoussa Jazor loin d'Arthur. Si le Sorcier fut d'abord désarçonné par la soudaineté de l'attaque, il reprit vite pieds. Ne remarquant même pas la présence de Merlin – focalisé sur Arthur qui vivait encore –, il souleva d'un geste de la main une immense pierre, détachée de la muraille durant l'assaut, et la jeta sur le Roi toujours inconscient. Le projectile éclata en mille morceaux, mais sans atteindre sa cible. Jazor fit de même avec une enclume, un char… En bref, tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. A chaque fois, l'objet éclata ou déviait sa course, sans même effleurer Arthur. Jazor comprit alors qu'un dôme magique protégeait le Roi de ses attaques. Il ressentit alors qu'on essayait de le repousser en arrière. La brûlure fut brève, grâce à ses défenses, mais elle attira son attention sur la silhouette qui se tenait debout, à égale distance de lui et d'Arthur, formant avec eux un triangle parfait.

– Emrys ! rugit Jazor entre ses dents, avec autant de haine que lorsqu'il avait menacé Arthur.

Il jeta aussitôt un sortilège puissant dans la direction du jeune sorcier, auquel celui-ci répondit en déchainant le vent. Les deux sorts se percutèrent au milieu de la cour, déclenchant une immense tempête, qui dégénéra en tornade à l'épicentre du triangle formé par Arthur, Merlin et Jazor.


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà la suite du combat de Merlin contre Jazor. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est grâce à vous que j'aime toujours autant écrire. Et un grand merci à ma super beta Shima-chan._

* * *

><p>Reprenant lentement conscience, Arthur retrouva progressivement le contrôle de ses sens. Bien qu'il ne s'en rende pas immédiatement compte, le premier fut l'ouïe. Il crut tout d'abord que le coup porté à sa tête avait endommagé ses capacités auditives, car il ne percevait que des sons étouffés, produisant une sorte de sifflement continu, comme si on lui avait bouché les oreilles avec du coton. Puis sa vue redevint nette. Et en ouvrant les yeux, Arthur crut être tombé en plein cauchemar : il se trouvait toujours sur la place principale de la ville basse au centre, une immense tornade faisait tourbillonner dans un nuage de poussières tout ce qui se trouvait dans son sillage : tables, poutres, charrettes, selles, enclumes, même des lances, des épées et des débris d'armure. Arthur réalisa alors que le sifflement continu qu'il entendait était le grondement de la tempête, étouffé par une sorte de dôme transparent dressé juste au-dessus de lui. Lorsqu'il tenta de le toucher, sa matière lui parut aussi dure que la pierre et lisse comme du verre. Il était emprisonné à proximité du cataclysme !<p>

Regardant en direction du cœur de la tornade, il découvrit une scène qui le stupéfia. Merlin, son corps frêle tendu comme une lance, se tenait au milieu des nuages de poussières, les projectiles volant autour de lui sans le toucher, une main tendue vers Arthur, l'autre tournée dans la même direction que son regard, vers la silhouette noire et massive de Jazor.

Le sorcier repoussait les objets que Merlin faisait voler dans sa direction et les faisait dériver vers Arthur, heureusement protégé par le charme du bouclier. Jazor fit résonner un rire dément dans toute la cour, faisant trembler les murs.

– Tu te crois puissant, fruit de Mâab ! Mais ta magie ne peut pas me détruire. Que tu la tiennes de la Reine des fantômes elle-même n'y change rien ! La puissance ne suffit pas à faire un grand sorcier ! Il m'a fallu des années de pratique, avant de disposer de la maîtrise parfaite de mes pouvoirs ! Un temps dont tu ne disposes pas ! Mâab t'a peut-être donné sa magie, mais elle t'a aussi abandonné ! Comme elle nous a tous abandonnés ! Renonce à ton destin ! Il ne t'a apporté que souffrance et malheur !

– NON ! Je me fiche de Mâab ! Vous entendez ! Peu m'importe mon destin ou ce qu'elle attend de moi ! Arthur est mon ami ! Il est appelé à devenir le plus grand roi que le Monde ait jamais connu ! Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous empêcher de l'éliminer !

Une immense couverture de nuages noirs s'était matérialisée au-dessus de Camelot. Des éclairs de lumière menaçants les transperçant par endroit.

– Arthur est comme son père ! Il ne te témoignera aucune gratitude pour les sacrifices que tu as faits ! A la minute où tu le libèreras, il te fera mettre à mort !

– TAISEZ-VOUS !

Un éclair déchira le ciel et vint s'abattre sur Jazor. Mais celui-ci l'écarta d'un geste du bras. Merlin commençait sérieusement à douter : jamais encore il n'avait eu à combattre un sorcier aussi puissant. Jazor déviait tout ses sortilèges avec une facilité déconcertante. De plus, le jeune magicien devait veiller à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne viennent frapper Arthur. Ce qui ne facilitait pas sa concentration. Toute l'énergie qu'il aurait dû concentrer pour détruire le Mage noir se retrouvait divisée pour protéger Arthur, tenir Jazor à distance et aussi le protéger lui-même de ses maléfices.

Merlin sentait la fatigue le gagner. Il ignorait combien de temps il pourrait tenir encore, avant d'être obligé de céder ou d'épuiser toutes ses forces pour son propre péril.

Arthur, toujours bloqué sous son dôme, bien que ne pouvant entendre l'échange entre les deux sorciers, ne perdait pas une miette de la scène incroyable qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Merlin – son Merlin – si frêle et si maladroit, tenant tête au plus puissant sorcier que Camelot ait eu à affronter. C'était à peine croyable ! Il voyait se peindre sur le visage de son valet une expression qui lui était jusque là inconnu : un masque de dureté et… Oserait-il le dire ? De puissance !

Des hauteurs du château, d'autres assistaient à ce spectacle terrible et grandiose sans plus savoir quoi penser. Pour les chevaliers de Camelot, leur roi était pris entre deux mages très puissants, l'un comme l'autre représentant une menace. Mais la tempête empêchait toute personne de venir porter secours au roi. Elle aurait été immédiatement balayée par la furie dévastatrice. Et pourtant, par miracle, Arthur se tenait indemne au milieu du cataclysme.

Pour Guenièvre et Gaius, leur inquiétude et leurs espoirs allaient à Arthur comme à Merlin. Même si Gwen était dans l'impossibilité de saisir tous les tenants et les aboutissants qui avaient conduit à ce moment, elle ne doutait pas d'une chose : Merlin ne laisserait pas le Mage noir gagner.

Quant aux chevaliers de la Table Ronde, tous regardaient avec inquiétude et perplexité autant leur roi que Merlin. Si Arthur était leur chef et leur leader, Merlin était également l'un des leurs. Tous auraient donné leur vie autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Car dans leur esprit à tous, l'un et l'autre étaient tout simplement indissociables. Et au regard de ce qu'ils savaient à présent d'Emrys et du fameux présent de la Reine Mâab, cette si étrange et pourtant si forte relation prenait tout son sens.

Ce fut alors, qu'au travers du vacarme assourdissant de la tempête, s'éleva un bruit mâte et léger, comme les battements d'ailes d'un oiseau. Certains détachèrent alors leur regard de la cour, pour tourner leurs yeux vers le ciel. Des cris percèrent parmi la foule. D'autres furent pétrifiés. Bien que tout le monde ait vu la même chose, personne ne fut en mesure de la nommer, jusqu'à ce que…

– MÂAB !

La voix d'une des druidesses fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes en haut des remparts.

– C'est la Reine Mâab ! La Reine Mâab est de retour à Camelot !

Le nom de Mâab se mit à glisser sur les lèvres de tous les sorciers et magiciens présents. Gaius lui-même fixait à présent la créature avec incrédulité. Etait-ce possible ? Après tout ce temps…

De son dôme, Arthur ne put évidemment pas entendre cette découverte. Il ne vit qu'une silhouette, ayant la forme d'un immense oiseau, apparaitre à travers le vent et la poussière, pour se poser tout près de Merlin. Sauf qu'en atteignant le sol, ce n'était plus un oiseau, mais une femme qui se tenait auprès de Merlin. Une femme grande, d'au moins deux mètres, au corps longiligne, enveloppée dans un ample manteau fait de plumes. Elle se tenait debout, au côté de Merlin opposé à Arthur. Ce dernier pouvait voir ses longs cheveux coulant sur ses épaules et se confondant avec ses plumes, elle avait un nez aquilin semblable au bec d'un aigle et des yeux noirs sans la moindre pupille. Pourtant, Arthur aurait juré qu'elle dardait son regard sur Merlin.

Merlin l'avait bien sûr sentie arriver. Sans entendre son nom, il comprit de qui il s'agissait. Malgré son inquiétude, il sentit un souffle de réconfort lui envelopper le cœur. Contrairement à Jazor, dont la rage semblait décuplée par la présence de la nouvelle arrivante. Il jeta un sortilège droit sur Merlin. Mais sans que celui-ci ait à faire quoique ce soit, le maléfice s'évapora avant de l'avoir touché.

– Mâab ! éclata-t-il, fou de rage. Comment as-tu pu nous trahir ? Nous étions tes enfants, tes serviteurs… ! Et tu nous as livrés à la folie destructrice d'Uther, et maintenant tu oses prendre la défense de son fils !

_Je n'ai trahi personne, Jazor. J'avais des raisons de ne pas intervenir. Je t'avais dit d'attendre, d'être patient et surtout de laisser Arthur tranquille ! Mais tu m'as désobéi, tu as rompu tes vœux et tu m'as terriblement déçue… Et maintenant, tu t'en prends à Emrys ! Un tel parjure de la part de celui qui fut le plus loyal de mes disciples, c'est inqualifiable !..._

La voix de Mâab résonna dans l'esprit de Merlin, sans qu'elle n'ait même bougé les lèvres. Elle était profonde, caverneuse, comme sortie du fond des âges. Une telle voix ne pouvait imposer que la crainte et le respect. Cependant, celle de Jazor lui répondit dans un flot de haine et de folie :

– Tu oses parler de loyauté !... A nous, _tes enfants_, tu n'as accordé aucune protection malgré nos prières et nos suppliques. Et _au fils d'Uther_ tu as donné _**ton fruit**_ !

Un nouveau sortilège fut jeté en direction de Merlin et fut de nouveau annihilé avant d'atteindre sa cible.

Toujours prisonnier sous le dôme, Arthur assistait impuissant au combat. Il fut envahi par un sentiment de rage et de frustration. Son serviteur était en train de se battre tout seul contre un ennemi qu'il ne pouvait vaincre, et lui, le Roi de Camelot, devait assister impuissant à la mort de son meilleur ami.

Jamais ! Plutôt perdre sa couronne que de permettre qu'une telle chose arrive.

_Merlin !_

Une voix profonde et gutturale résonna à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de la créature.

_Tu ne peux maintenir les deux sorts en même temps ! Tes pouvoirs sont encore trop jeunes !_

Ce à quoi il entendit la voix de Merlin répondre :

_Si je lève le sort de protection, Arthur sera blessé ! Si j'arrête la tempête, Jazor tuera Arthur ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je dois continuer !_

A travers le bouclier magique, Arthur voyait des projectiles voler en tout sens, certains venaient dangereusement frôler le dôme lumineux, avant de rebondir dans une autre direction. Il était certain que s'ils avaient pu atteindre Arthur, ce dernier aurait été gravement blessé. A l'extérieur, la tornade faisait rage autour de Jazor. Celui-ci parvenait à repousser la puissance destructrice du sort grâce à son propre bouclier. Il tentait en même temps de déstabiliser Merlin, en lui jetant divers maléfices que le jeune homme s'efforçait d'éviter.

_Merlin, tu vas te tuer !_

Arthur détailla avec plus d'attention la figure de Merlin. Il vit son visage marqué par la souffrance et la fatigue. Son corps, écartelé par les éléments, se mettait à trembler imperceptiblement et à mollir, de grosses gouttes de sueur glissaient sur son front et ses tempes et il saignait du nez. Pas besoin d'être sorcier pour savoir que Merlin arrivait au bout de ses forces.

– Merlin ! cria le roi de toutes ses forces, en frappant la surface du dôme. Renonce, Merlin ! Ne pense qu'à sauver ta vie ! Sauve-toi, Merlin !

Les paroles d'Arthur résonnèrent dans la tête du magicien. Il ne fallait plus attendre. Il serait bientôt à bout de force. S'il voulait vaincre Jazor, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Rassemblant toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait, il invoqua toute la puissance de son être. Jamais encore, dans aucun combat, il n'avait eu une telle conscience de sa puissance. Elle était en lui, dans chaque fibre de son corps, chaque particule de son être. C'était enivrant et en même temps effroyablement douloureux. Comme s'il prenait feu. Il n'entendait plus la voix d'Arthur, ni celle de Mâab. Tout son esprit était concentré sur Jazor, plongé au cœur de sa matière afin de le détruire de l'intérieur.

– _Sois maudite, Mâab ! Toi et ton fruit, Emrys ! Soyez maudits tous les deux ! Puisse la Terre s'ouvrir et l'engloutir ! Puisse-t-il perdre tout ce qui lui est cher ! Puisse son cœur devenir de la cendre et ses larmes de l'acide sur ses joues ! Qu'il connaisse à son tour la douleur d'être abandonné par celui en qui il avait placé tous ses espoirs_ _!_

Et dans un dernier cri de rage et de douleur, Jazor explosa en un milliard de fines particules de poussières. Et un voile blanc s'abattit sur les yeux de Merlin.

_Emrys !_

La tempête s'arrêta nette, au moment où le corps inerte du jeune magicien atteignit le sol. Autour de lui, les objets épars gisaient sur le pavé, seules traces du cataclysme qui s'était tenu en ce lieu à peine dix seconde auparavant. Le soleil brillait. Le ciel était bleu. Et au milieu de la cour, l'immense silhouette de la femme-oiseau était penchée au-dessus du corps inanimé de Merlin.

Arthur regarda, moitié horrifié moitié fasciné, une main, longue, fine et blanche, se poser sur la poitrine de son serviteur. Les doigts parurent disparaitre dans la chair. Mais lorsqu'ils en ressortirent, ce n'était plus une main, mais une serre d'aigle, tenant entre ses doigts écailleux et griffus quelque chose de lumineux, aussi brillant qu'une pierre précieuse et bleu comme le ciel.

Ce fut en entendant le bruit des pas des chevaliers martelant le pavé, qu'Arthur prit conscience qu'il n'était plus retenu par le bouclier magique. Sans réfléchir, il courut vers la femme-oiseau, alors qu'elle tendait son autre serre au-dessus du corps toujours inerte.

– NON !

Dégainant son épée, Arthur s'était glissé juste entre Mâab et sa proie.

– Ne l'approche pas ! Ecarte-toi de lui, sale bête !

Mâab pencha la tête sur le côté, comme un animal curieux, visiblement intriguée par une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

_Qu'il en soit ainsi._

D'un bond, elle s'envola vers les cieux, emportant avec elle, serré entre ses griffes, la pierre bleue, qui continuait de briller de mille feux. Arthur la regarda s'éloigner, un immense sentiment de malaise lui serrant l'estomac. Il se pencha ensuite sur Merlin. Ce dernier était demeuré à terre, parfaitement immobile et les membres flasques comme un pantin désarticulé. Près d'eux, Arthur entendit ses hommes se regrouper.

– Emparez-vous du sorcier !

Comme monté sur ressort, Arthur dégaina à nouveau son épée et la pointa entre lui et les gardes, comme il l'avait fait pour la créature.

– Par mon épée ! rugit-il. Je jure que j'empale au fil de sa lame le premier qui touche à un seul de ses cheveux !

Convaincus, les soldats restèrent immobiles. Sans même réfléchir, le jeune roi s'agenouilla sur le sol poussiéreux, prit dans ses bras le corps inerte de Merlin et le porta lui-même jusqu'aux portes de la citadelle. Gauvain et Perceval l'attendaient déjà sur le pont-levis.

– Allez chercher Gaius, ordonna Arthur, ignorant les bras ouverts de Perceval, prêt à le soulager de son fardeau.

Ce fut dans les bras de son souverain, insensible aux murmures qui ne manquèrent pas de s'élever sur son chemin, que le corps de Merlin fut introduit dans les appartements du vieux médecin. Gaius, fébrile et tremblant, s'était précipité au chevet de son protégé et commença à l'examiner. Arthur déposa son fardeau sur la table avec mille précautions. Le cœur du Roi battait à tout rompre, il crut même que celui-ci allait éclater en sentant le poids de son ami quitter ses bras, pour venir reposer mollement sur le bois dur. Gaius s'attela à la tâche dès qu'Arthur eut complètement relâché le corps inerte de Merlin. Dans un geste spontané, le roi ôta son gantelet et essuya du pouce le filet de sang qui s'écoulait des narines de son valet.

Une demi-heure s'écoula, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle. Un silence lourd et pesant régnait dans la pièce. Près de la table, Arthur ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de son ami. Depuis que la femme-oiseau s'était penchée sur lui, Merlin n'avait pas repris connaissance. Pas même esquissé un mouvement. Pas le moindre soubresaut. La plus petite grimace. Rien, en dehors de sa faible respiration, ne laissait deviner qu'il était toujours vivant.

– Vous saviez.

La voix d'Arthur était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, cependant, dans le silence qui régnait, ses mots étaient parfaitement audibles. Ils n'échappèrent pas à Gaius, bien que celui-ci ne fit pas un geste pour montrer qu'il l'avait entendu.

– Vous saviez depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

– En effet, Sire.

– Vous hébergiez un sorcier, au sein même du palais, sous le nez de mon père, puis sous le mien. Alors que vous connaissez parfaitement la loi…

– Si vous pensez que je mérite la mort pour cela, Altesse : punissez-moi. Mais si vous attendez de moi que je présente des excuses ou que je dise que je regrette : vous risquez d'attendre longtemps.

Gaius avait redressé la tête et fixé Arthur droit dans les yeux pour dire ces mots. Une fois fait, il se replongea dans sa tâche de soigner Merlin. Même si, le temps passant, il se sentait de plus en plus impuissant à sauver son fils d'adoption.

Arthur, pour sa part, se sentait frustré. Il aurait été bien en peine de dire pourquoi. Si c'était parce qu'il avait découvert que Gaius lui avait menti, que lui et Merlin s'étaient joués de lui et de son père parce que les druides avaient eu le dernier mot parce qu'il réalisait qu'un puissant sorcier pouvait facilement user de la magie à quelques pas de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte parce qu'au cours de toutes ses années, il avait dû sa vie et son salut à la Magie parce que celui qu'il considérait comme son seul véritable ami lui avait sauvé la vie tant de fois et lui – pauvre pantin sans cervelle ! – l'avait regardé épuiser toutes ses forces dans le combat, sans pouvoir lui venir en aide.

– Pourquoi ?

Arthur étouffa un grognement de rage en prononçant ce mot. Ce qui fit dresser l'oreille du vieux médecin.

– Pourquoi tous ces mystères ? Si vous étiez si sûr d'être dans votre bon droit, pourquoi avoir gardé le secret pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi avoir attendu… _maintenant_ pour me le dire ?

– C'était prendre trop de risques pour rien. Si Uther l'avait appris, il n'aurait pas cherché à comprendre, il l'aurait immédiatement mis à mort. Merlin n'a jamais représenté une menace ! Ni pour vous, ni pour votre père, ni pour le Royaume. Il était venu ici se mettre sous ma protection : j'aurais préféré prendre sa place sur le bûcher que de permettre qu'on lui fasse du mal.

– Si vous n'approuviez pas la politique de mon père à propos de la magie, pourquoi être demeuré à ses côtés ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas levé le petit doigt lorsqu'il faisait mettre à mort tout ces gens ?

Gaius se redressa, piqué au vif. A nouveau, il regarda Arthur droit dans les yeux. Jamais le jeune roi n'avait vu le médecin paraitre aussi… vieux. Ses yeux exprimaient une tristesse profonde, mêlé à un sentiment de culpabilité et d'impuissance.

– Les choses, dit-il, étaient pour moi moins claires qu'elles ne le sont aujourd'hui. La Magie est une arme puissante, Arthur. Mise entre de mauvaises mains, elle peut avoir un effet dévastateur, comme vous en avez eu la démonstration en de maintes occasions. Ceci dit, elle n'est qu'une arme. Ce n'est pas elle qui détermine la nature et l'âme de son détenteur.

« A l'époque où la Grande Purge a été ordonnée, beaucoup de gens l'utilisaient à tord et à travers. Parfois, les effets pouvaient se révéler catastrophiques, si bien qu'ils en faisaient oublier tout le bien que d'autres parvenaient à en tirer.

– Et ces personnes, avez-vous tenté de les sauver ?

– Votre père à condamner à mort des milliers de gens, et parmi eux beaucoup étaient innocents. Alors oui, j'en ai aidés certains. Pas tous. Mais quelques uns. Balinor le dragonnier était de ceux-là. En ce temps-là, c'était encore un jeune homme naïf et optimiste. Il croyait sincèrement qu'une entente était possible entre les Camélotiens et les êtres doués de pouvoirs magiques. C'est pourquoi il a accepté sans trop de méfiance de faire venir le Grand Dragon à Camelot à la demande même d'Uther. Mais votre père n'a pas tenu sa parole : non seulement il a fait emprisonné le Grand Dragon, mais il s'est ensuite empressé de condamner Balinor à mort.

« Je suppose que c'est l'attitude abjecte d'Uther qui m'a décidé à venir en aide à ce jeune homme, dont le seul crime avait été de s'être montré trop naïf. Je l'ai fait évadé et je l'ai envoyé se cacher dans un petit village reculé, à la frontière du royaume de Cenred. Chez une jeune femme, que j'avais connue enfant, que je savais bonne et généreuse, et qui, j'en étais persuadé, ne fermerait pas sa porte à un homme dans le besoin. La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévue, c'est qu'ils tomberaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et que de cette union naîtrait un enfant.

Arthur redressa la tête, stupéfié.

– Merlin !...

Gaius, pour toute réponse, se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement.

– Merlin est donc le fils de Balinor… Il ne m'en a jamais rien dit. Pas même lorsque nous sommes partis à sa recherche.

– C'est parce qu'il l'a lui-même longtemps ignoré, Sire. Uther n'a mis que quelques mois à retrouver la trace de Balinor le contraignant à fuir de nouveau. Il a été contraint de quitter Hunith, ignorant qu'elle était enceinte. Moi-même je n'ai reçu qu'une courte missive, où elle m'apprenait que Balinor s'était enfui vers le royaume de Cenred et qu'elle allait avoir un enfant. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus, sachant que les pouvoirs du dragonnier ne se révèlent qu'à la mort du père, et que si j'avais attiré l'attention sur eux, je les aurais mis en très grand danger : la mère comme le nourrisson.

« Puis les années ont passé, et je n'y ai plus vraiment songé. Jusqu'au jour où, après vingt années de silence, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Hunith, me demandant de bien vouloir prendre en charge l'éducation de son fils, qui était devenu un jeune homme et qui peinait à s'intégrer dans son village. Je n'avais aucune raison de refuser. J'ai accepté sans réfléchir. J'étais alors à mille lieux d'imaginer quelle mission je venais d'endosser. Lorsque Merlin est arrivé à Camelot, il ne lui a pas fallu plus de quelques secondes pour me faire une démonstration de sa puissance.

Gaius devint soudain rêveur. Comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir incroyable et merveilleux.

– Je n'avais encore jamais vu cela. Il employait la magie avec une facilité et un naturel que je n'avais encore jamais observé. Pas même chez les sorciers les plus puissants et les plus expérimentés du temps où ils étaient encore les bienvenus à la cour.

Arthur reporta son attention sur le corps inanimé de Merlin.

– Vous allez le sauver Gaius, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je fais tout pour cela, Sire. Mais…

Et une profonde détresse brilla dans ses yeux.

– J'ai beau déployer toutes ma science. Rien ne semble pouvoir le sortir de son état léthargique. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a, en vérité. C'est comme… si on l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces.

– C'est cette chose…

– Qui ?

– La créature… la femme-oiseau qui est apparue dans la cour…

Gaius trembla.

– Mâab ?…

– Si vous le dîtes, grogna Arthur. Elle lui a fait quelque chose…

– Quoi, Sire ?

– Je ne saurais le dire ! Il était étendu sur le sol, affaibli par son combat, elle s'est penchée sur lui et…

Arthur eut un frisson en revoyant la scène.

– Je l'ai vue, Gaïus ! Je l'ai vue plonger la main dans sa poitrine… et en retirer quelque chose… Et je n'ai rien fait pour l'arrêter !

De dépit, Arthur donna un coup de pied dans un tabouret. Gaius le regarda avec désespoir.

– Si tel est le cas, alors son état est dû à la magie. Je suis impuissant face à une telle chose.

– Vous avez pourtant su nous tirer de situations bien pires…

– Vous n'y êtes pas, Arthur. Ce n'était jamais moi qui intervenais lorsque la magie était en jeu. C'était Merlin.

Arthur sentit son cœur tomber au fond de son estomac.

– Merlin était celui qui contrecarrait les sortilèges, trouvait un antidote au maléfice. Au mieux, je ne faisais que le guider dans ses recherches.

– Il n'y a donc rien à faire ?...

– Si quelqu'un sait comment le soigner, ce ne peut être qu'une personne qui connaisse très bien le culte de Mâab…

– Un druide ?

– Oui, Sire.


	8. Chapter 8

_Me revoilà ! Comme c'est un chapitre assez court, j'ai décidé de le poster assez tôt. Il sert surtout de notice d'explication sur l'état de Merlin. La suite sera plus centrée autour des sentiments et des réflexions d'Arthur après la découverte de la vérité. Et vous allez vous rendre compte que même si premier réflexe a été de sauver Merlin, notre jeune roi n'est pas prêt à passer l'éponge si rapidement… (Je pense surtout à _Mariepolska )

_PS : J'ai fait quelques petits dessins de Mâab (l'un d'eux est sur mon profil) l'ennui c'est que je suis une quiche en informatique et j'ignore comment les mettre en lien. Si quelqu'un a une idée… ? _

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'Arthur était au chevet de Merlin. Perceval, Gauvain, Elyan et Léon s'étaient tous réunis dans la salle d'armes après que Gaius les ait chassés de son laboratoire, affirmant qu'ils gênaient ses opérations. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore parlé. Ce fut finalement messire Léon qui rompit le silence :<p>

– Il était ici… A nos côtés… Depuis tout ce temps… souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

– Aucun de nous ne s'est rendu compte de rien, répliqua Gauvain. Arthur lui-même ne l'a jamais soupçonné. Et pourtant quand on y réfléchit ça parait tellement évident ! Merlin ne le quitte jamais d'une semelle. Il se tient toujours à ses côtés, face au danger…

– Depuis que les attaques magiques contre le prince ont commencé, poursuivit Léon, il a toujours bénéficié d'une chance insolente. Mais peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la chance. Les druides ont parlé d'une puissance œuvrant dans l'ombre pour préserver Arthur et son royaume…

– Mais s'il était une puissance bienveillante, intervint Elyan, pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais avoué qui il était ? Pourquoi s'être tût aussi longtemps ?

– La raison est simple, répondit Léon. S'il parlait, Uther l'aurait conduit au bûcher sans prendre la peine de discuter. Il est sorcier, il n'est pas fou.

– Qu'il se taise face à Uther, ça va de soi, répliqua Gauvain. Arthur encore je peux comprendre. Il peut être tellement borné quand il s'y met. Mais nous… Mais moi ! Ne suis-je pas son ami ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il jamais confié _à moi_ ?

– Quand on prend l'habitude de mentir, il est parfois difficile de s'arrêter ? intervint Elyan. Il a dû penser que nous ne comprendrions pas. Ou que nous ferions passer notre loyauté envers Arthur avant la sienne. Que notre jugement changerait en découvrant ce qu'il est…

– Ce qu'il est ! s'emporta Gauvain. Il est _l'un des nôtres _! Voilà ce qu'il est ! Qu'il soit un sorcier ne change rien !... Lorsque nous nous battions pour défendre Camelot, lorsque nous étions prêts à sacrifier nos vies pour Arthur, qui était toujours à nos côtés ? Qui était toujours le premier à se risquer face au danger ? Merlin… Il est le seul dont la loyauté et le dévouement envers Arthur et Camelot n'ont jamais faiblis… Et le fait qu'il soit un magicien ne devrait que renforcer notre reconnaissance envers lui : car plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, il avait tout à perdre en restant à nos côtés. Le simple fait d'être découvert aurait suffit à le mettre en danger ! Et aujourd'hui encore, c'est en défendant notre Roi, en défendant Camelot, qu'il s'est finalement trahi… Si Arthur n'est pas capable de lui pardonner pour cela… c'est qu'il n'est définitivement pas le souverain pour lequel je me suis battu. Pour lequel Merlin s'est sacrifié…

– _Sacrifié !_ lança une voix scandalisée. Merlin respire encore, mais vous parlez déjà de lui comme s'il n'était plus de ce monde…

A l'entrée d'Arthur dans la salle d'armes, tous les chevaliers se redressèrent d'un bond, et se donnèrent une attitude respectueuse. Sauf Gauvain, qui était demeuré figé sur place, le visage déformé par la perplexité et l'appréhension.

Léon fut le premier à marcher vers son souverain, le regard hésitant et l'allure incertaine.

– Majesté… Pardonnez-nous… Les derniers évènements paraissent si extraordinaires… nous ne savions que penser. Allez-vous bien ?...

– Vous me demandez si je vais bien ?

Arthur paraissait incrédule, comme si Léon venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait pleuvoir des grenouilles.

Le chevalier baissa le regard. Arthur examina chacun de ses hommes. Tous avaient la même question au fond des yeux, mais aucun ne semblait avoir le courage de la poser. Ces hommes qui s'étaient battus contre des dragons, des spectres, des soldats immortels et de puissants sorciers, avaient peur d'une simple question.

– Aucun de vous n'osera prendre de ses nouvelles ou faudra-t-il que je le fasse moi-même ?

– Comment va Merlin, Sire ? osa enfin demander Perceval.

– Il est en vie. Il respire, son état est stable, mais…

– Mais ?...

– En dépit de tous ses efforts, Gaius ne parvient pas à le ranimer. Il ne bouge pas, ne pousse pas un gémissement… C'est comme s'il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle sans âme à l'intérieure.

Le silence revint s'installer au milieu des chevaliers. Plus lourd, si cela fut possible, que quelques minutes auparavant. Et chacun d'eux ressentit alors le manque que provoquerait la perte de Merlin. Gauvain avait raison : sorcier ou pas, il était l'un des leurs. Sa mort leur était simplement intolérable, comme l'avait été celle de Lancelot. Certains se demandèrent même furtivement quelle aurait été la réaction de ce dernier. Sans doute aurait-il tenu le même discours que Gauvain…

– N'y a-t-il rien à faire ? demanda timidement Perceval.

– Si, répondit Arthur. Il nous faut un druide. Ceux qui nous ont aidés durant la bataille sont-ils toujours là ?

– À ce que je sache, dit Léon, ils n'ont pas bougé. Ils semblent attendre.

– Bien. Conduisez-moi à eux. Je veux leur parler.

Les druides et les mages qui avaient assisté les soldats durant le combat s'étaient réunis dans la ville-basse, près de la fontaine principale. Reconnaissable à leurs capes vertes ou, pour certains, aux tatouages qu'ils portaient sur le visage et le corps, ils restaient groupés comme du bétail dans un pré. Se savoir entourés de leurs semblables devait les rassurer. D'autant que les gardes et les badauds les toisaient avec suspicion. Bien que quelque villageois se soient montrés assez hardis, ou reconnaissants – c'était selon –, pour leur apporter quelque maigre pitance. Cependant, lorsque l'on vit Arthur fendre la foule, suivi des chevaliers, pour se diriger vers le groupe, tous ceux qui n'étaient ni druides ni sorciers s'écartèrent prestement. La peur d'être assimilé aux ennemis déclarés du Royaume n'avait pas quitté les esprits ni les réflexes des Camélotiens.

Sans hésitation, Arthur marcha droit vers Méléagant, celui qui avait apporté le Cristal magique.

– Il me faut votre aide, dit-il sans préambule. Merlin est au plus mal, et la médecine est impuissante à le rétablir. Le médecin de la cour affirme que c'est dû à la Magie. Et pour ma part, je suis persuadé que Mâab n'y est pas étrangère. Alors, je vous le demande, s'il existe un moyen de le sauver, dites-le-moi.

– Vous feriez cela, Altesse ? lança l'un des mages au crâne chauve avec des marques étranges sur le cou. Vous seriez prêt à sauver l'un d'entre nous…

Arthur refoula un frisson à la pensée qu'effectivement, Merlin pouvait être assimilé à ces individus. Pourtant, une part de lui s'y refusait. Non, Merlin n'était pas l'un des leurs. Il était _son ami_, _son serviteur_, avant d'être qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais cela, il se garda de leur dire à haute voix.

– Et vous ? Etes-vous prêt à l'aider ? Après tout, c'est lui qui a plaidé votre cause, qui m'a convaincu de vous laisser entrer dans l'enceinte de la citadelle quand maints de mes officiers étaient prêts à vous exécuter sans sommation.

– Il ne l'a pas fait pour nous, mais pour vous, Sire. Emrys a fait passer votre intérêt avant le nôtre. Mais cela est normal. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Il a obéi à la volonté de Mâab. Et si c'est la volonté de Mâab qu'il soit dans cet état, alors qui sommes-nous pour contrecarrer cela ?

Arthur réprima un soubresaut d'indignation.

– Vous le laisseriez ainsi… _L'un des vôtres_… Pour obéir aux préceptes d'une déesse qui n'a pas levé le petit doigt quand vous en aviez besoin. Alors que lui a risqué sa vie pour que vous soyez ici, aujourd'hui…

– La question n'est pas de savoir si nous voulons agir ou pas, Majesté. Car le fait est que nous n'avons pas les moyens de contrecarrer la volonté de Mâab. L'état d'Emrys n'est pas que le simple effet d'un maléfice. A vrai dire, il est sûrement déjà condamné.

Cette déclaration fit bouillir Arthur de rage. Le Souverain dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas s'emporter et ordonner l'arrestation pure et simple de ces individus.

– Feriez-vous au moins l'effort de venir l'examiner, articula-t-il d'une voix crispée, avant de le condamner si prestement…

Alator, le mage au crâne rasé, s'avança alors hors du cercle, poussant devant lui un autre plus mince aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux pâles. Celui-là même qui n'avait pas caché son hostilité envers Camelot et ses citoyens, et plus particulièrement envers Gaius. Aussi le premier réflexe de Gauvain et des autres chevaliers fut-il de le repousser.

– Lupius est notre meilleur guérisseur, argua l'aîné. Si lui déclare qu'on ne peut rien pour Emrys, alors c'est qu'on ne peut vraiment rien faire.

De mauvaise grâce, mais prestement tout de même, le dénommé Lupius fut conduit au chevet de Merlin. Une fois dans le laboratoire, le guérisseur toisa ouvertement et avec le plus grand mépris Gaius, qui se trouvait toujours au chevet de son protégé, avant de prendre sa place. A peine eut-il posé une main sur la poitrine de Merlin, qu'il leva un regard abasourdi vers Alator.

– Qu'y a-t-il Mal-Foi ?

– Je ne pensais pas que c'était Dieu possible, mais elle l'a fait, répondit celui-ci, énigmatique. Il est froid, Alator. Sentez. Elle est parvenue à l'endiguer.

Le sorcier s'exécuta. Avant d'imiter son acolyte en arborant la même expression ébahie.

– Allez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe ? s'emporta Gauvain, qui se tenait devant l'entrée du laboratoire.

– La bonne nouvelle, déclara Mal-Foi d'un ton doc, c'est que votre serviteur est sauvé, Altesse. La mauvaise est que je ne peux rien pour lui.

Tous se regardèrent sans comprendre.

– Après son combat contre Jazor, poursuivit Alator, Emrys aurait dû mourir dans l'heure mais Mâab l'a sauvé…

– Mourir… Comment cela ? s'exclama Léon assez naïvement. Il l'a vaincu. Jazor n'a même pas eu le loisir de l'atteindre avec ses sortilèges. Pourquoi Merlin aurait-il été en danger ?

– Vous, les stupides mortels, fulmina Mal-Foi entre ses dents, vous croyez que tout se règle en un claquement de doigts. Vous ne comprenez rien à rien et vous vous permettez de nous juger…

S'en était trop pour Arthur.

– N'est-il ou n'est-il pas Emrys ? s'emporta-t-il. Le soi-disant _sorcier le plus sage et le plus puissant que le monde ait jamais connu_… Vous, sorciers de malheur, vous méprisez les simples mortels parce qu'ils n'ont pas votre puissance, et vous haïssez ceux qui tentent de vous égaler ! Dîtes-moi à quoi vous sert cette magie qui ne fait que détruire ? Vous prétendez être des êtres supérieurs et vous ne parvenez même pas à sauver l'un des vôtres…

Mal-Foi, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser, quitta son siège pour en découdre avec le Roi, mais il fut retenu par Alator, qui déclara posément :

– Vous avez raison, Sire. La Magie est une source d'énergie puissante et dévastatrice. Elle peut être révélée grâce à certaines formules et certaines alchimies qu'un simple mortel, s'il est suffisamment savant, peut apprendre à connaître.

Il jeta un regard à la dérobée sur Gaius, avant de poursuivre :

– Mais dans notre cas, et dans celui d'Emrys, elle est plus qu'un simple outil. Elle est en nous. Elle fait partie de nous. Comme la sève d'un arbre. Comme le sang qui circule dans nos veines. Nous somme nés avec ce fardeau à porter, que nos ancêtres avant nous ont dû apprendre à apprivoiser. Maîtriser cette puissance, Sire, s'apparente à tenter de saisir la foudre à mains nues. Voilà pourquoi notre savoir et notre science ne sont réservés qu'aux élus. Voilà pourquoi nous regardons avec méfiance ceux qui veulent s'en emparer.

Il se tourna alors vers la table où reposait le corps de Merlin.

– Un magicien, tout puissant qu'il soit, doit toujours savoir où sont ses limites et doit toujours être très prudent avec l'énergie qu'il distille dans ses sortilèges, ou bien il court à sa propre perte. Cela prend du temps, pour maîtriser l'étendue de sa puissance. Une poussée trop élevée peut entrainer de graves conséquences sur le corps et l'esprit.

– C'est ce qui s'est passé dans la cour, intervint timidement Gaius, lorsqu'il s'est battu contre Jazor.

– Emrys a déclenché une tempête, formé un bouclier pour protéger le Roi et en plus de cela, il est parvenu à réduire Jazor – dont les défenses n'étaient pas petites, croyez-moi – en poussières. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de la dose d'énergie qu'il faut dépenser pour parvenir à ce résultat.

Mal-Foi jeta un nouveau regard lourd de mépris à toute l'assistance.

– Imaginez un char tiré par des chevaux sauvages rendus complètement fous. Imaginez cet attelage infernal fonçant à travers la campagne, écrasant tout sur son passage. Et même si les courroies lâchent, même si les chevaux finissent par être libérés et que le char poursuit son chemin seul, pensez-vous qu'il va s'arrêter ? Non. Il va continuer sa course, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un ravin ou qu'il se heurte à un arbre ou un rocher.

– C'est ce qui est arrivé lorsque Merlin à déchainé ses pouvoir contre Jazor.

Alator acquiesça.

– En ne donnant plus aucune limite à ses pouvoirs, Emrys a provoqué une « surchauffe ». Sans plus aucune retenue, sa magie à couler en lui comme de la lave en fusion. C'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un sorcier. La puissance de cette énergie aurait dû le consumer de l'intérieur. Tous ses membres se seraient embrasés et il serait mort dans les pires souffrances, réduit en cendre par sa propre puissance(1).

Les chevaliers se regardèrent, horrifiés par cette image qui venait se poser dans leurs esprits. Arthur lui-même observait à présent les deux sorciers avec circonspection. Lui à qui on avait toujours inculqué que les magiciens étaient une menace, des êtres vils, versatiles et hors de contrôle. Qui aurait pu dire que ces êtres craignaient leur propre puissance ? Puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur Merlin.

– Vous dites qu'il aurait dû mourir… être réduit en cendre. Pourtant il est intact. Et lorsque je l'ai touché tout à l'heure, il était à peine tiède…

– Parce que Mâab l'a sauvé, Sire.

– Comment ?

– En faisant la seule chose susceptible de le préserver. Pour que la puissance de la magie ne consume pas le corps mortel d'Emrys, elle les a séparés…

– Vous… vous voulez dire que… ?

L'idée qui s'imposa à Arthur le fit tellement frémir qu'il n'osa la formuler à voix haute. Il fallut que Mal-Foi s'avance et écarte les pans de la chemise de Merlin, pour que tous voient l'emprunte noire et griffue qui barrait sa poitrine.

– Elle a arraché Emrys de son propre corps. Ame et vaisseau sont désormais séparés. Elle s'est sûrement envolée avec l'âme d'Emrys. C'est une coquille vide que vous avez devant vous…

Un silence effroyable s'abattit dans le laboratoire. Un frisson de dégoût traversa les chevaliers, pourtant entrainés aux pires situations. Ame et corps séparés… Leur ami, leur frère, privé de sa liberté et de son libre arbitre… D'un côté, une coquille vide, de l'autre un esprit errant, sans attache, entre les griffes d'un démon de l'Ancien Temps.

Arthur se rappela ce qu'il avait ressenti en tenant contre lui le corps inanimé de Merlin : cette sensation de vide et d'absence, comme si ses bras portaient de l'air.

– Si Mâab est si puissante qu'elle peut ôter l'âme d'un homme de sa poitrine à main nue, pourquoi ne s'en ait-elle pas prise à Jazor ?

– Ce n'est pas si simple, Altesse. Emrys a été fait à partir de l'essence de Mâab. Il est son fruit. Les liens qui les unissent sont comparables à ceux d'une mère et de son enfant. Par conséquent, elle peut l'approcher et entrer en contact avec son être profond. Ce qu'elle ne peut faire avec aucun autre de ses disciples.

– Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas réunifié l'âme et le corps de Merlin après l'avoir sauvé ?

– Je ne suis qu'un humble serviteur de la déesse. Je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître la raison de chacune de ses actions. Ce serait comme demander à un souriceau de comprendre les pensées d'un aigle. Je serais même en peine de dire si cette opération était réalisable. Mais peut-être l'avez-vous interrompu dans sa tâche, Sire. Alors qu'elle se trouvait encore auprès d'Emrys vous l'avez pour ainsi dire chassée comme un vulgaire volatile alors qu'elle tenait encore son âme entre ses mains…

– Cessez de l'appeler Emrys tout le temps ! s'emporta Arthur piqué au vif. Son nom est Merlin ! _Mer-lin_ … C'est le nom que lui a donné sa mère, celui qu'il porte depuis sa naissance ! Et je n'ai rien interrompu ! Lorsque je les ai séparés, Elle allait l'enlever et pour le coup nous l'aurions définitivement perdu…

La colère et la frustration du Roi étaient montées d'un cran. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il se retrouvait toujours coupable de l'état de Merlin. Il n'était pas intervenu. Il l'avait regardé impuissant se faire malmener par Jazor puis par Mâab.

Mais pourquoi cet idiot avait-il volé à son secours ? Pourquoi lui avoir caché ses pouvoirs ? S'il était venu le trouver, s'il lui avait parlé de son plan : ensemble ils auraient trouvé une solution, ils auraient piégé Jazor et Merlin n'aurait pas eu besoin de se sacrifier.

– Je croyais qu'il était un don de Mâab, destiné à me servir et me guider. Qu'est-ce donc que cette déesse qui reprend ce qu'elle a donné ? De quel droit s'est-elle emparée de lui ? Que fait-elle de la promesse qu'elle a faite à ma mère ?

– Mâab a tenu sa promesse, Altesse, protesta sans humeur Alator. Le destin d'Em… de Merlin était de vous préserver, d'écarter de vous tous les dangers. Ce qu'il a fait. Au péril de sa propre vie. Et il va sans dire que si Mâab n'était pas intervenue, vous auriez actuellement un tas de cendre sur cette table en guise de serviteur. Sans doute la Déesse estime-t-elle qu'Elle ne vous doit plus rien. Elle a repris ce qui lui revient de droit.

* * *

><p>1<em> <span>Résumé dans un langage moderne<span> : Pour vaincre Jazor, Merlin a poussé les machines à fond, du coup les réacteurs ont pris feu. Pour éviter la catastrophe, Mâab a plongé les mains dans la carlingue pour sortir tout le matos avant que l'incendie se propage et n'atteigne la carcasse du vaisseau. En gros, elle a débranché l'ordinateur avant l'explosion. Seulement, Arthur l'a interrompue alors qu'elle tenait encore le moteur dans les mains du coup Merlin se retrouve avec sa carcasse intacte, mais il n'y a plus personne pour tenir le volant… Vous me suivez ?_

_J'envoie la suite bientôt c'est promis._


	9. Chapter 9

_Voilà la suite, on va faire une petite pause dans l'action, avec un chapitre centré cette fois sur Arthur qui, comme vous allez le voir, essaie tant bien que mal de mettre de l'ordre dans sa jolie tête blonde, suite aux révélations sur Merlin. J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Un grand merci à ma super-beta, Shima-chan et à tous ceux (ou devrais-je dire celles ^^) qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Florette, Mariepolska, Stellina, Black59 (et pour répondre à ta question, je n'y connais rien en mécanique ^^ mais j'aime les métaphores imagées), hinatanatkae, Nini03 et Ekio Kimiko._

* * *

><p>Arthur s'efforça toute la journée de remettre de l'ordre dans les affaires de Camelot. Les officiers tinrent une réunion pour fixer le bilan des pertes. Du côté des civils, ils s'en sortaient sans trop de dégâts. Les pertes des soldats étaient plus importantes, ce qui était logique. Pour les dégâts matériels, ce serait facilement réparable. Puis vint la question délicate :<p>

– Que devons-nous faire des sorciers ? demanda le seigneur Keu d'une voix froide.

Les chevaliers présents dressèrent l'oreille, avec surprise.

– Les alliés de Jazor ont pris la fuite, poursuivit Keu. Devons-nous les poursuivre ?

– Non, dit Arthur. Ce serait peine perdue. Ils n'ont plus de chef et sont livrés à eux-mêmes. Ils vont repartir comme ils sont venus.

– Et pour ceux qui trainent encore dans Camelot ?

– Ce sont _nos_ alliés, intervint Perceval avec une pointe de défi à l'adresse du capitaine. Certains sont morts en se battant à nos côtés…

– Et les survivants veulent les inhumer selon les rites de l'Ancienne Religion. Devons-nous laisser faire ?

– Oui, répondit Arthur. Laissez-les s'occuper de leurs morts comme ils l'entendent. Ce serait la moindre des choses…

– Et après ?

– Quoi après ?

– Majesté, nous avons une demi-centaine de druides et des sorciers au sein de la ville. Que devons-nous en faire ?

La question laissa Arthur sans voix. Il avait été tellement préoccupé par la bataille, qu'il en avait complètement négligé de penser à ce qu'il serait bon de faire de ses « invités » une fois la menace passée. Il ne pouvait décemment pas les chasser comme de vulgaires lépreux.

– Pour le moment, n'en faîtes rien, dit-il. Nous avons d'autres priorités.

– Et celui qui se trouve dans les appartements de messire Gaius, doit-on le brûler ?

La réaction de Gauvain fut immédiate. Dégainant son épée, il fonça droit sur Keu et l'aurait probablement découpé en rondelles si Perceval ne l'avait pas retenu, en lança un regard tout aussi menaçant au capitaine de la garde. Arthur lui-même faillit en tomber de son siège. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa Keu avec une rancœur grandissante.

– Que viens-je de dire à l'instant, capitaine ?

– De laisser les druides brûler leurs morts selon leurs rites, répondit Keu avec une pointe d'insolence. Or, je crois savoir que celui-ci est quasi mort ou c'est tout comme. Vu qu'on m'a affirmé que ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide…

– C'est la tienne que je vais vider si tu ne fermes pas ton clapet ! vociféra Gauvain, que Perceval maîtrisait avec de moins en moins de conviction.

– Gauvain cela suffit ! lança Arthur.

Se levant de son siège, le Roi marcha droit vers le seigneur Keu et le toisa avec toute sa hauteur souveraine.

– Contentez-vous de suivre les ordres, dit-il entre ses dents, et ne vous mêlez pas du reste. J'ajoute que si vous êtes surpris, vous ou l'un de vos hommes, à agresser l'un de ces sorciers, je vous ferais mettre aux fers.

Et ce disant, il congédia tout le monde.

L'ambiance au sein du château était devenue électrique depuis la fin de la bataille. Les membres de la domesticité, des gardes, des chevaliers et des conseillers semblaient s'être scindés en deux camps. D'un côté, la vieille garde qui voulait voir déguerpir le plus rapidement possible la « vermine » qui menaçait de s'installer définitivement à Camelot, si on n'y prenait pas garde. De l'autre, les rescapés de la bataille, qui défendaient bec et ongles leurs compagnons d'armes, qui s'étaient battus à leurs côtés et méritaient mieux qu'un simple remerciement et un renvoi dans leurs pénates sans garanties de paix et de respect. Et ce conflit s'était cristallisé autour d'un objet : le corps de Merlin. Merlin, privé de la parole, obligé de compter sur la loyauté de ses anciens amis pour assurer sa défense. Existait-il un état plus vulnérable, plus précaire que le sien ?

Quelle ironie ! Lui qui venait d'être couronné le plus puissant magicien d'Albion, se voyait livré au bon vouloir d'autrui, d'êtres qui lui étaient inférieurs en pouvoir et en sagesse, sans même avoir le moyen de lutter pour sa propre survie. Ce que le Destin nous donne, il a tôt fait de le reprendre. Voilà la leçon qu'on pouvait en tirer.

Mais quels que soient les arguments des uns et des autres, un seul homme avait le réel pouvoir de trancher le sort du jeune magicien. Celui-là même pour qui il s'était battu, pour qui il avait donné sa vie. Mais auquel il avait également menti, trahi, dissimulé, manipulé, trompé…

Seul dans ses appartements, Arthur tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Dire que quelques jours auparavant, sa plus grande préoccupation était de savoir s'il y aurait assez de récoltes pour tenir tout l'hiver. En l'espace d'une journée, le pôle de ses certitudes avait basculé. Il avait beau avoir vécu des renversements similaires des dizaines de fois – il y avait eu la découverte des circonstances de sa naissance, la trahison de Morgane, la mort de son père, la tromperie de Gwen, la trahison de son oncle – à chaque fois le même malaise, le même déséquilibre s'emparait de lui. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il doutait de tout. De ses proches, de son propre jugement. Il en arrivait même à douter que les objets qui l'entouraient soient bien réels.

Puis il ressentit à nouveau ce trouble au fond de sa poitrine. Cette sensation oppressante que quelque chose manquait. Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir et tenter de découvrir ce que c'était, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il redressa alors la tête et comprit que c'était là la réponse.

Le silence…

Tout autour de lui était calme et immobile. Il n'y avait pas de babillage incessant pour le tirer de ses pensées moroses, pas de bruits ni de gestes maladroits pour tenter de ranger la chambre et y mettre plus de désordre. Soudain ces lieux, qu'il connaissait par cœur, lui parurent vides et froids, privés de toute âme. Il se serait cru au fond d'un tombeau.

Oppressé, il quitta précipitamment ses appartements et se mit à arpenter les couloirs. Mais là encore, il fut saisi d'un sentiment de vide. Il n'avait personne à aller chercher, personne qui trottine autour de lui, en lui posant mille questions, en lui prodiguant des paroles de réconfort ou d'encouragement. Non, le vide et le silence étaient ses seuls compagnons à présent et cette constatation lui serra le cœur. Il eut soudain l'impression d'être un petit garçon perdu dans les ténèbres, désespérant que quelqu'un vienne à son secours mais ne trouvant personne à appeler. Jamais encore il ne s'était senti si seul. Pas même à la mort de son père. Non, car il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour lui remonter le moral. Quelqu'un pour lui tenir l'épaule, lui secouer les puces et lui dire d'avancer. Mais cette fois, personne ne viendrait.

Car il était loin. Son corps reposait dans le laboratoire de Gaius et son esprit était à des milles de Camelot. Peut-être ne songeait-il plus à lui ? Et à cette pensée, Arthur eut définitivement la sensation d'être orphelin.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il revit Merlin s'effondrer sur le sol en terre battue de la cour. Il revit les serres de Mâab plonger dans sa poitrine et en tirer son âme. Il sentit au creux de ses bras, le poids de ce corps inanimé, privé de toute substance. Et les larmes lui virent aux yeux.

– Que vas-tu faire ?

Une voix dans son dos le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Guenièvre. Jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui, il s'aperçut que ses pérégrinations l'avaient mené dans la salle du trône, où il s'était placé devant l'une des baies ouvrant sur l'extérieur.

– Que suis-je sensé faire ? répliqua-t-il sèchement. Me rendre seul dans l'un des lieux les plus dangereux et les plus redouté de notre royaume, afin de parler à l'entité magique la plus ancienne et la plus puissante qui ait jamais existé. Et exiger d'elle qu'elle me rende l'âme d'un sorcier…

– Pas n'importe quel sorcier ! Il s'agit de Merlin ! Il s'agit de notre ami…

– Un ami qui m'a menti… Qui m'a caché la vérité durant des années…

– Qui t'a sauvé la vie… Qui a risqué la sienne à de maintes occasions pour toi… pour nous. Arthur, je comprends que ce soit un choc pour toi. Cela l'a été pour nous tous. Mais… efforçons-nous de comprendre, d'essayer de nous mettre à sa place… Cela a dû être un fardeau tellement lourd à porter pour lui.

– Alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi… pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu confiance en moi ?...

– Je l'ignore. Mais tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne lui poses pas la question…

– Pourquoi risquerais-je ma vie pour un menteur et un ingrat ? s'emporta soudain Arthur.

Quittant la fenêtre, il alla se réfugier dans la pénombre de la salle pour cacher ses larmes à son épouse. Mais Gwen ne fut pas dupe. S'approchant doucement de lui, elle enroula ses bras autour de son corps massif et posa son menton sur son épaule, pour lui murmurer gentiment à l'oreille :

– Parce que tu l'aimes. Parce que même si tu fais tout pour te convaincre du contraire, le savoir dans cet état te brise le cœur. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas été entièrement honnête avec toi, mais il reste celui sur qui tu as toujours pu compter dans les moments difficiles. Et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne trouveras pas le repos tant que vous n'aurez pas tous les deux eu une explication, tant qu'il ne t'aura pas exposé sa version des faits…

» Parce qu'aujourd'hui plus que jamais, vous êtes liés lui et toi. Vous vous ressemblez bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Vous êtes nés tous les deux pour accomplir de grandes choses. Vous portez le poids d'une destiné qui aurait fait plier bien des hommes, mais pas _vous_. Ses doutes ont été les tiens, ses peurs et ses espoirs également. Je crois qu'il demeure l'être qui te connait et te comprend le mieux en ce monde. »

Sans trop savoir comment, ni pourquoi, Arthur retourna dans le laboratoire de Gaius. Il n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis le jour de la bataille. Depuis que Lupius Mal-Foi leur avait donné son diagnostique et qu'Alator avait donné ses conseils à Arthur :

« _Vous seul pouvez vous rendre auprès de Mâab, pour exiger le retour d'Emrys. Tout autre émissaire, quelque soit ses intentions, recevra une fin de non-recevoir. C'est à _**vous**_ qu'Emrys a été offert. Vous seul êtes en droit de le disputer à la Déesse. _

_Si Mâab est prête à vous entendre, vous ne pourrez la trouvez qu'en un seul endroit. Là où le Destin d'Albion, le vôtre et celui d'Emrys, est en train de s'écrire : dans l'Antre de cristal, dans la vallée des Rois-Déchus._ »

Emrys… Emrys. Arthur détestait ce nom. Tout fruit de Mâab qu'il était, Emrys était un poison dans son existence. Il était celui qui avait pris la place de Merlin dans tous les esprits. Oublié le jeune homme doux, franc et maladroit. Cette tête de mule râleuse et courageuse. Il n'y en avait plus que pour Emrys. Emrys le grand Magicien. Emrys l'envoyé de la Reine Mâab. Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils tous, ces grands sorciers ? Pour substituer son ami à un autre et décréter que celui-là seul avait le droit de vivre !

Merlin. Qui pensait encore à lui ? Qui voulait savoir ce qu'il était devenu ? Avait-il jamais existé ? Ou n'était-il qu'un rôle ? Une façade destinée à endormir sa méfiance ?

Mais lorsqu'il entra dans le laboratoire, calme et silencieux, car Gaius était en visite, son cœur se serra devant la porte close derrière laquelle se trouvait la chambre de Merlin. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il pénétra dans la pièce et eut la surprise de découvrir au chevet de Merlin deux femmes. La plus jeune était la sorcière Gwyneth, qui s'était portée volontaire pour servir d'infirmière afin de soulager un peu Gaius. La jeune sorcière veillait jalousement sur le corps de Merlin : arrangeant ses couvertures, pansant ses blessures et épongeant minutieusement chaque parcelle de son corps, avec une application et une minutie que d'aucun pourrait qualifier de professionnelles, et un dévouement quasi religieux. La deuxième femme était plus âgée et Arthur sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en la reconnaissant : c'était Hunith.

Cette dernière se leva à l'entrée et fit une révérence respectueuse. Imitée par Gwyneth, qui s'acquitta de son devoir cérémonial avec un peu plus de précipitation, avant de reprendre immédiatement sa tâche, qui consistait à nettoyer scrupuleusement le torse de Merlin, sur lequel Arthur pouvait voir l'odieuse marque noire.

– Hunith ! s'exclama Arthur en la relevant. Depuis quand êtes-vous à Camelot ?

– Je suis arrivée hier soir, répondit doucement la paysanne.

– Personne ne m'a averti, reprit Arthur.

Avec une sorte de contrition dans la voix, comme c'était un manquement à ses devoirs que de ne pas avoir salué l'arrivée de la mère de son serviteur.

– Je suis arrivée tard dans la nuit, se justifia cette dernière. Et vous avez tellement à faire, Majesté, que nous n'avons pas jugé utile de vous déranger pour si peu.

Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'entendait-elle par « pour si peu » ? Pour elle ? La femme qui l'avait accueilli sous son toit, dans son modeste village, alors que l'armée de Morgane était à ses trousses.

– J'aurais voulu le savoir, dit-il simplement.

– Dans ce cas je vous demande pardon Majesté, répondit humblement Hunith.

Et sans rien ajouter, elle se rassit au chevet de son fils. Arthur ne sut quoi dire. Cette femme le désarçonnait, par sa simplicité et sa franchise : elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle lui demandait pardon ! N'était-ce pas plutôt à lui de demander pardon ? N'était-ce pas de sa faute si aujourd'hui son fils était dans cet état ?

Timidement, il se plaça derrière la paysanne et sans même y réfléchir, posa une main sur son épaule, qu'elle s'empressa de serrer avec reconnaissance.

– Vous a-t-on expliqué son état ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu bourrue.

– Oui. Gaius m'a tout dit. Ainsi que le sorcier nommé Alator.

– Je suis désolé.

– Ce n'est pas votre faute, Arthur.

Le jeune roi eut presque l'impression de reconnaitre la voix de Merlin. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Face à cette mère, démunie devant le sort de son fils, il eut lui-même le sentiment de redevenir un petit garçon. Il revoyait le visage de sa mère, dans l'eau du cristal, lorsqu'elle avait appris le destin de son fils.

_Qui veillera sur lui ? Qui le guidera ? Qui le soutiendra dans la tourmente ?_

Voilà quelles avaient été ses pensées et ses préoccupations, alors qu'elle se savait condamnée à cause de lui. Et ses yeux n'avaient exprimé aucune colère devant cet état de fait. Juste un amour sans borne et inconditionnel. Ce même amour qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux d'Hunith tandis qu'elle touchait le front de Merlin.

Non, Merlin ne pouvait être une illusion. Le jeune homme qu'il avait appris à connaître et à aimer comme un frère, ne pouvait pas être le fruit d'un marché de dupes. Pas quand il retrouvait en la femme qui l'avait nourrit et élevé la même bonté et le même dévouement.

C'est pourquoi, il osa poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue :

– Vous saviez que vous aviez mis au monde le plus puissant sorcier de la Terre ?

– Non. Pour moi, il était seulement mon fils. Et celui de l'homme que j'ai aimé. Je n'oublierais jamais le jour où nous nous somme dit adieu. Balinor s'était réfugié chez moi depuis plus de trois mois, quand un matin, une vieille femme est venue jusqu'à Ealdor. Personne ne la connaissait. Elle est venue directement chez moi, et a affirmé qu'elle avait croisé les troupes du roi Uther à quelques jours de marche seulement du village. Ils étaient, selon elle, à la recherche du dernier dragonnier. Il va sans dire que, si Balinor avait été pris, il aurait immédiatement été exécuté. Et moi, pour l'avoir caché, j'aurais probablement connu un sort semblable. Nous nous sommes dit adieu à la lisière de la forêt. Je l'ai supplié de m'emmener avec lui. Je ne savais pas alors que j'attendais un enfant.

_« Tu ne peux pas partir et me laisser là… Je t'aime ! Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Si tu pars que vais-je devenir ?..._

– _Hunith, je n'ai pas de fortune et plus vraiment d'ami. Tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir, c'est une vie d'errance et de misère permanente. Quel genre d'homme peut pousser la femme qu'il aime à vivre ainsi ?... Tu es jeune, sage et belle. Même le plus riche des rois pourrait s'estimer chanceux de t'avoir pour compagne._

– _Qu'ai-je à faire d'un roi ? C'est toi et toi seul que je veux. Si tu me laisses… je resterais vieille fille. Aucun homme ne me prendra après toi. Je suis tienne, maintenant et pour toujours !..._

– _Non, Hunith ! Je t'en supplie… Ne sacrifie pas ton existence pour moi. Aime à nouveau. Epouse un homme digne de toi. Aies des enfants. Te savoir heureuse, m'aidera à supporter le poids de mon exil…_

– _Tu m'oublieras…_

– _Jamais ! Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier. Je te porterais en moi comme une pierre chaude qui me réchauffera le cœur lorsque j'aurais trop froid. Et les jours que j'aurais vécus à tes côtés, seront autant d'étincelles que j'aurais dérobées à cette vie de ténèbres… »_

– Balinor a vécu encore vingt-deux ans, poursuivit Arthur machinalement. Jusqu'à ce que Merlin et moi venions le déloger lorsque le Grand Dragon s'est libéré. Il est mort en défendant votre fils contre des brigands…

– Je sais, intervint Hunith. Gaius m'avait écrit pour me l'annoncer et me prévenir qu'il avait tout avoué à Merlin. Etrangement, j'ai été soulagée et heureuse en lisant sa lettre. Car j'ai su qu'ils avaient pu se voir et se parler, avant la fin…

Arthur repensa à cette rencontre dont il avait été le témoin, mais sans en comprendre les enjeux du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas directement liés à Camelot. Ce souvenir prit un autre sens pour lui. S'il avait su de quoi il retournait vraiment pour son ami, s'il avait été en mesure de comprendre l'épreuve que ce dernier traversait, son attitude aurait été différente. Leur relation, leur amitié n'en aurait pris que plus de valeur, plus d'importance. Et il réalisa qu'il en serait sans doute de même pour beaucoup d'autres moments partagés avec Merlin. Ce qui le plongea dans une grande frustration, comme si on lui avait volé des moments précieux qu'il ne pourrait jamais rattraper.

– Lorsqu'il est né, poursuivit Hunith, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il serait un enfant ordinaire. Je pensais que, tant que Balinor vivrait, je n'aurais pas à craindre qu'on ne découvre la véritable nature de mon fils. Mais très vite, des choses étranges se sont produites autour de lui. Des objets se déplaçaient tout seul dans la maison. Je retrouvais mes tabliers et des jouets près de son berceau, alors que je pensais les avoir rangés. Une fois, un écureuil est même entré dans la maison, il est resté près de Merlin pendant vingt minutes. Puis se furent des oiseaux, des mulots et plein d'autres petits animaux, habituellement très craintifs. J'ai fini par comprendre que Merlin développait ses propres pouvoirs. Et je n'ai plus eu qu'une peur après cela, qu'on le découvre et qu'on vienne me l'enlever. Je crois l'avoir malgré moi initié au goût du secret. Depuis qu'il est enfant, je lui ai répété qu'il ne devait jamais se confier à quiconque sur sa magie. Je sais qu'il en a souffert, même s'il ne s'en est jamais plaint. Il devait faire tellement d'efforts pour qu'on ne le remarque pas. Nier ce qu'il était, mentir à tout le monde. Quand il aurait voulu que les gens l'acceptent tel qu'il était…

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur le visage d'Hunith. Arthur était à présent avide d'en savoir plus. Maintenant que le voile s'était déchiré, il voulait contempler dans son intégralité cette vérité qui lui avait échappé pendant des années. Voir enfin le vrai visage de cet homme qui s'était tenu à ses côtés sans qu'il n'ait jamais soupçonné l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Il se souvint encore du moment où sa mère avait tenu au creux de sa main l'âme de Merlin, sa réaction et le commentaire qu'elle avait fait sur l'attitude de son enfant en sentant la présence de la Magie autour de lui. Et les paroles de Mâab : _Je vais trouver un hôte à Emrys, afin qu'il puisse s'incarner et prendre forme humaine._

– Lorsque vous… Lorsque vous le portiez. A aucun moment vous n'avez soupçonné ce qui était en train de grandir en vous ?

– Non. Je n'ai jamais eu qu'un seul enfant, mais pour autant que je sache, tout s'est passé normalement. Ceci dit…Avant que je ne découvre ma grossesse, il s'est passé quelque chose qui m'a toujours intriguée. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi j'ai gardé ce moment en mémoire. En soi, cela avait tout d'anodin. Mais j'en ai gardé un souvenir net. C'était au soir du départ de Balinor. La vieille femme qui nous avait avertis de l'arrivée prochaine des chevaliers de Camelot avait demandé à rester chez moi pour la nuit. Je n'ai pas osé le lui refuser, même si au fond de moi j'aurais voulu la mettre à la porte. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Extérieurement, elle avait toute l'apparence d'une pauvre femme inoffensive et démunie. Mais lorsque je croisais son regard… Ses yeux étaient froids, sans la moindre trace d'humilité ou de compassion. Ils paraissaient encore plus vieux que l'âge qu'elle semblait avoir. On aurait dit que toute l'étendue du ciel se trouvait contenu à l'intérieur. Et quand nous nous sommes retrouvées seules, elle est demeurée près du feu pendant que je préparais de quoi manger, et elle s'est mise à fixer intensément mon ventre. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir au travers. Elle n'a parlé qu'une fois, de toute la soirée, mais ses mots je n'ai jamais pu les oublier : « Un lourd fardeau vous échoie, mon Enfant, mais vous serez à la hauteur. Je n'en doute pas. » J'ai dormi d'un sommeil de plomb cette nuit-là. Et lorsque je me suis réveillée le lendemain, la vieille avait disparu.

Etrangement, Arthur eut alors la vision de la femme-oiseau, penchée au-dessus d'une Hunith jeune et endormie. Dardant son regard sans pupille sur le ventre de la jeune femme, où reposait bien au chaud l'étincelle de vie qui serait un jour Merlin.

Arthur demeura un moment dans la chambre, à veiller le corps de son… Serviteur ? Ami ? Protecteur ? Plus aucun mot ne semblait convenir pour le désigner. Et le jeune roi prit conscience que tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu une explication franche et directe avec Merlin, il passerait le reste de sa vie à ressasser les mêmes questions, sans jamais trouver de réponse satisfaisante, gardant de cette aventure un amer sentiment d'inachevé. Seul, car il avait envoyé Hunith et Gwyneth se restaurer en cuisines, il dardait son regard sur le visage blafard et sans expression de Merlin, seul lien qu'il lui restait avec le jeune sorcier – puisqu'il fallait bien l'appeler ainsi. Et en regardant ce visage, Arthur sentait monter en lui un sentiment de chagrin et de colère mêlés, comparable à ce qu'il avait ressenti au moment où il avait surpris ensemble Guenièvre et Lancelot. A cette époque, jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir une telle douleur, dix fois pire qu'un coup d'épée ou de flèche. Car la blessure demeurait sous la peau, invisible, impalpable, mais pourtant bien là, et brûlante au possible.

Et voilà que l'histoire se répétait, avec le dernier être au monde qu'il aurait pu soupçonner capable de lui faire du mal. Et cette douleur n'en finissait pas. Ne pouvant plus garder cette colère rentrée, profitant du fait qu'il était seul, il tenta de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, en s'adressant à celui qui en était à l'origine :

– Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit à notre première rencontre ? « Jamais je n'aurais pour ami un tel crétin. » Et lorsque nous nous sommes revus, sachant qui j'étais, tu t'es permis d'ajouter : « un crétin royal. »

Arthur eut un rire nerveux.

– En vingt ans d'existence, personne ne m'avait encore parlé sur ce ton : les domestiques me craignaient, les courtisans surveillaient leurs paroles en ma présence. Jamais une phrase sincère, jamais un mot qui vienne du cœur. Et toi, petit paysan sorti de ta campagne, tu te permettais de me parler et de me contredire comme si nous étions égaux. Ta stupidité te rendait courageux, voire audacieux. Et même une fois devenu mon serviteur, tu n'as jamais changé de manière. Toujours à vouloir donner ton avis, à exprimer tes sentiments, même quand personne ne te les demandait. Et dans le fond… c'était ce qui me plaisait le plus chez toi. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne cherchait pas à me duper ou à abuser de ma crédulité.

« Et aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser. Tous me disent que tu avais de bonnes raisons, mais tout ce que j'entends c'est qu'au fond tu n'avais pas plus confiance en moi que ceux qui viennent me réclamer des faveurs avec des sourires mielleux et des compliments tous préparés ! Je te croyais au-dessus de tout ça ! Je te croyais meilleur qu'eux ! Je croyais… que tu voyais en moi autre chose que le fils d'Uther Pendragon.

Arthur ravala difficilement sa salive, retenant avec peine les sanglots qui lui montaient à la gorge. Tant de question et personne pour y répondre. Le souvenir des derniers mots de son ami lui revinrent en mémoire : « _ma plus grande peur… serait d'un jour vous décevoir. Si je devais perdre l'estime que vous avez pour moi… Je n'y survivrais pas._ »

– Pourquoi, Merlin ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu simplement confiance en moi ?... Comme je t'ai toujours fait confiance…

Il fut interrompu par Gwyneth, qui revenait des cuisines, poussant la porte sans frapper. La jeune femme jeta un regard furtif au Roi, avant de se réinstaller au chevet de Merlin. Si Arthur n'avait pas été aussi chamboulé et la situation aussi grave, il aurait probablement ri de voir son serviteur faire l'objet d'un tel dévouement et d'autant de soin, de la part d'une jeune fille qui ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Voulant se montrer courtois, le jeune roi crut bon d'engager la conversation.

– Il serait probablement flatté des intentions que vous avez pour lui, dit-il sur un ton badin.

Gwyneth leva furtivement les yeux vers lui, avant de les rabaisser. On eut dit qu'elle fuyait son regard comme si celui-ci allait lui brûler la rétine.

– Ce que je fait ne l'aide pas vraiment, dit-elle doucement, mais j'ai tellement de peine à imaginer qu'il reste tout seul.

– Hunith n'est pas revenue ?

– Elle parle avec Gaius. Ils essaient de se remonter le moral tous les deux. Mais ils ont peur. Cette situation dépasse de loin tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imager, et cela les terrifie. J'aime beaucoup Hunith. Elle me rappelle ma mère. Elle aussi était complètement démunie devant mes dons. Elle m'aimait plus que tout, mais elle avait du mal à me comprendre.

– Votre mère n'était pas une sorcière ?

– La femme qui m'a élevée comme sa fille, non. Celle qui m'a mise au monde, je ne l'ai pas connue.

Arthur fut intrigué.

– On m'a trouvé au bord d'une rivière lorsque j'étais bébé, expliqua Gwyneth. J'étais dans un panier en osier, enveloppée dans un drap. Les villageois qui m'ont trouvée m'ont adoptée. Je n'ai jamais su qui étaient mes vrais parents, ni ce qui les avaient poussés à m'abandonner. J'ai grandi au milieu de simples mortels. Ils ont très vite su que j'avais des pouvoirs. Tout le monde le savait : c'était un tout petit village. Mais ils m'ont toujours traitée comme l'une des leurs. Seulement, en grandissant, c'est devenu difficile pour moi. Ce n'était pas tant la faute des autres que ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Je savais que j'étais différente d'eux, et je voulais connaître des gens comme moi, des gens qui me comprennent et qui savent ce que ça fait d'être né avec un don et de ne pas savoir quoi en faire.

« J'ai fini par partir. J'ai trouvé d'autres sorciers. Pendant un temps, j'ai cru qu'ils me comprendraient, mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence qu'ils ne voyaient pas les choses comme moi. Le temps les avait durcis. La répression les avait rendus méfiants et mauvais.

Arthur renifla, méprisant, en faisant un mouvement des épaules qui insinuait tout autant son manque de surprise face à cette affirmation. Gwyneth lui jeta un regard en biais. Sa timidité parut soudain s'envoler. Quittant son siège, elle s'approcha du Roi et planta son regard dans le sien.

– Même si je n'approuve pas ce que Jazor et ses disciples ont fait, dit-elle, quelque part je les comprends…

Arthur lui jeta un regard incrédule.

– Lorsque les persécutions de votre père ont commencé, ils ont prié Mâab nuit et jour de leur venir en aide, d'arrêter Uther et de les sauver. Mais le temps passait, les massacres se poursuivaient et jamais Mâab ne leur apparaissait. Voyant que la Reine des fantômes ne répondait pas à leurs prières, ils ont commencé à se détourner d'elle. Certains, comme Jazor, ont pensé qu'elle les avait abandonnés. Beaucoup sont morts.

– C'étaient des sorciers…

– C'étaient _d'abords_ vos sujets. Certains étaient des êtres malfaisants, j'en conviens, mais beaucoup étaient des innocents. Ils on été réduit à la misère la plus noire. Obligés de se cacher, de regarder constamment par-dessus leur épaule, tremblant à chaque fois que les armoiries de Pendragon passaient devant leur regard.

Elle baissa les yeux et retourna vers Merlin.

– Vivre dans la peur permanente, devoir se taire, rester dans les ténèbres pour échapper à une mort atroce… Cela noircirait l'âme la plus pure, Altesse. L'intransigeance et l'intolérance de votre père ont engendré toute cette malfaisance. Un peuple qui vit dans la peur de son souverain n'est pas un peuple heureux. La Justice ne peut régner avec la Terreur.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir choisi de les combattre ?

– Parce que la Haine n'est pas une solution. Parce que je veux croire que nous pouvons vivre ensemble. Même si nous sommes différents. Quand je suis arrivée à Camelot, je n'avais que vaguement entendu parler d'Emrys. Je n'ai pas été élevée dans les préceptes de l'Ancienne Religion, pour moi il n'était qu'un sorcier parmi d'autres. Mais lorsqu'il est venu nous trouver dans la forêt, qu'il nous a parlés à tous, pour nous convaincre d'aider Camelot… Plus que tout, j'ai voulu croire en lui et en ce rêve qu'il voulait construire.

Ainsi Merlin était allé voir les sorciers dans la forêt. Arthur ne savait même plus s'il devait être surpris. Mais une curiosité sans nom s'empara de lui :

– Qu'a-t-il dit pour vous convaincre ? Que vous a-t-il promis ?

– Il n'a rien promis. Il a seulement parlé de vous. Qu'on ne pouvait vous reprocher votre méfiance à l'égard de la Magie, aux vues des épreuves que vous aviez endurées. Que le chemin sur lequel vous vous trouvez est semé d'embûches, que vous aviez commis des erreurs, mais qu'au-delà de tout cela, vous êtes un homme bon, qui se bat pour la dignité des plus faibles(1). Il croit en vous. Il croit en votre destin et en l'homme que vous êtes. Et il est persuadé qu'un jour vous serez le plus grand roi, le plus noble et le plus sage, que le monde ait connu.

Arthur demeura encore quelques minutes en compagnie de Gwyneth, jusqu'au retour d'Hunith. Les paroles de la jeune sorcière l'avaient bouleversé plus qu'il n'osait l'admettre. Même si elles ne rachetaient pas la conduite de Merlin, elles lui redonnèrent une raison d'espérer, de croire que tout n'était pas perdu et qu'il restait encore quelque chose à sauver. Ce fut pourquoi il se rendit aux écuries et ordonna qu'on sellât son cheval. Gwen et les chevaliers ne tardèrent pas à rappliquer en apprenant que le Roi quittait le château.

– Où vas-tu ? demanda sa reine sans préambule.

– Régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute, répondit-il laconiquement.

– Désirez-vous que nous vous accompagnions ? proposa Léon.

– Non.

– Arthur ce n'est pas prudent ! protesta Gwen. Avec tous ces sorciers alentour…

– Je croyais qu'ils étaient nos alliés.

– Pas ceux qui rôdent hors des murs de Camelot, plaida Elyan. Ils sont vaincus et humiliés. Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer lorsqu'ils vont voir le Roi Arthur seul au milieu des bois, sans escorte ?...

– Je veux être seul ! C'est une affaire qui ne concerne que moi. Je ne veux personne d'autre à mes côtés.

– Si Merlin était là…

– Mais Merlin _n'est pas là_, Gauvain !

Le Souverain et son chevalier se toisèrent un instant. Puis Arthur se hissa en selle et partit au galop, après avoir lancé précipitamment :

– Je tenterais d'être de retour au plus tard dans deux jours.

* * *

><p>1 Citation de Kaamelott.<p>

_L'auteure adore les reviews, à vrai dire elle ne se nourrit que de cela, donc si vous ne voulez pas que je meurs de faim avant d'avoir fini l'histoire... Nourrissez-moi XD_


	10. Chapter 10

_Voilà le chapitre 10, avec la suite de la "quête intérieure" d'Arthur. J'aime bien cette expression, je trouve qu'elle correspond assez bien à ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre pas-tout-à-fait-encore-mais-pas-loin Haut Roi. J'espère que vous trouverez ce chapitre à la hauteur, je sais que Shima-chan paraissait plutôt emballée quand elle l'a corrigé (Mais non je ne cherche pas à vous influencer ! Quelle idée ! ^^'). Autant que vous vous y prépariez car c'est bientôt la fin. Encore deux chapitres, qui seront assez courts et j'aurais clôturer cette fic. _

_Après j'avais envisagé de lui écrire une suite, qui racontrait par des mini-épisodes le nouvel équilibre qui va se mettre en place. En même temps dans ma tête, même si le format est modeste, ça prend une ampleur tellement pharaonique que je doute d'avoir le temps de m'y atteler avant un moment. Si je ne me retrouve pas sous les ponts avant, si je ne perd pas l'inspiration entre temps, si les prod de la série ne m'appellent pas pour écrire les saisons suivantes...O.O (Non, là tu t'égares ma pauvre Viana. -')_

_Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Et j'espère qu'on se retrouvera pour la fin. ^-^_

* * *

><p>Arthur chevauchait dans la forêt depuis moins d'une demi-heure. Il lui faudrait environ trois heures pour atteindre la Vallée des Rois Déchus. Ce qui le préoccupait le plus était comment trouver le mystérieux Antre de Cristal. Dans la vision du cristal noir, le lieu découvert par sa mère n'était pas clairement défini. De plus l'obscurité de la nuit ne lui avait pas permis d'observer plus attentivement l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il était parti si précipitamment, sans même prendre la peine de demander plus de précision à Alator sur l'emplacement de la caverne, qu'il paraissait très bien connaître. Arthur n'avait pas trainé, craignant que chaque minute qu'il perdrait à préparer son départ l'éloignerait de sa décision, prise sur un coup de tête, ou de cœur, ou de sang… Il ne savait plus trop.<p>

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la silhouette encapuchonnée, accroupie dans les fourrés, qui semblait le suivre prudemment. Ce fut alors qu'un sifflement étrange, comparable au chant d'une flûte, monta à ses oreilles. Arthur baissa les yeux sur sa hanche gauche et réalisa que le son provenait de son fourreau. Intrigué, il tira la lame de son épée. Celle-ci lui semblait plus luisante qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Il l'avait en sa possession depuis peu de temps et pourtant l'objet lui paraissait déjà être comme un prolongement de lui-même. Il n'aurait su très bien l'expliquer. Bien sûr, au cours de sa formation de guerrier et de chevalier, ses maîtres d'armes successifs lui avaient enseigné le respect de ses armes, et en particulier des épées : qu'un bon chevalier ne néglige jamais son matériel et qu'un combattant aguerri emploi son arme comme une extension de son propre corps. Mais depuis le jour où il avait tenu en main cette épée, quelque chose de particulier s'était tissé entre eux. Elle était toujours légère au bout de son poignet, suivant chacun de ses mouvements sans jamais lui faire ressentir la moindre gêne ou lourdeur, alors qu'elle frappait ses adversaires avec une force et une précision remarquables. Parfois, lorsqu'il sentait la crainte et l'incertitude l'envahir, il suffisait à Arthur de l'avoir en main pour se sentir immédiatement ragaillardi et combatif.

Il se remémora les circonstances dans lesquelles il l'avait acquise et une idée fit son chemin dans son esprit. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à ces contes de bonne femme que Merlin lui avait racontés en le conduisant près du rocher. Mais faute d'une meilleure explication, il s'en était contenté. Mais à la lumière des dernières révélations…

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un bruit de craquement et vit avec surprise une forme incertaine dévalée la pente qui longeait le sentier. La forme cessa sa course pile au milieu du chemin, lui barrant la route. Une fois stabilisée, Arthur réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Ce dernier se releva rapidement et se retrouva face à face avec le cavalier. En voyant son visage, Arthur reconnu l'un des sorciers qui avaient combattu aux côtés de Jazor. Tout alla très vite : l'homme amorça un mouvement, mais fut jeté en arrière avant d'avoir pu aller au bout de son geste. Il se cogna contre le tronc d'un arbre et s'effondra dans les racines.

Arthur descendit immédiatement de cheval et s'avança vers lui, l'épée levée. L'homme se redressa, jeta un regard affolé vers Arthur et sur sa lame. Il murmura une incantation, mais – Arthur ne sut pas comment il eut ce réflexe – le Roi plaça la lame de son épée devant lui et le sortilège fit luire l'acier d'un éclair doré, mais ne le toucha pas. C'est alors qu'une silhouette apparut au côté d'Arthur et se jeta sur le sorcier. Le nouvel arrivant secoua vivement le sorcier, le ruant de coups et l'abreuvant d'injures :

– Une fois ne t'a pas suffit ! Mécréant ! Tu désires donc mourir !...

– Non, se lamenta l'autre. Par pitié, je ne voulais pas… Laissez-moi !

Malgré lui, Arthur eut pitié des lamentations de l'homme à terre.

– Il suffit, dit-il à l'autre. Relâchez-le.

L'autre homme obtempéra et se remit debout pour aller se placer à côté d'Arthur. C'était Méléagant.

– Un des hommes de Jazor, dit-il calmement avec une note de mépris dans la voix.

– Oui, je l'avais reconnu.

Loin de faire le fier, l'intéressé jetait des regards apeurés sur les deux hommes et sur l'épée qu'Arthur tenait toujours levée. On aurait dit un animal aux abois, plus pathétique que dangereux.

– Tuez-le, répliqua Méléagant.

– Non ! protesta l'autre. Je suis tombé… Je ne voulais pas vous attaquer. J'essayais juste de me cacher…

– Cette vermine ne mérite aucune clémence, cracha encore Méléagant. Tuez-le !

L'homme se mit à sangloter. Ce qui ne le rendait que plus pitoyable encore.

– Par pitié, laissez-moi partir !... Je ne voulais pas de mal… J'essayais juste de m'enfuir.

– Et tu ne voulais pas non plus de mal à Camelot, lorsque tu t'es battu aux côtés de Jazor, rugit cette fois Arthur.

– Je regrette, Sire, je regrette. Epargnez-moi, je vous en supplie. Je ne veux pas mourir…

Arthur demeura immobile. Tout sorcier qu'il était, cet homme était seul et désarmé, et il paraissait réellement effrayé.

– Tuez-le, Sire, murmura Méléagant à son oreille. Ou laissez-moi m'en charger…

Arthur observa l'homme avec plus d'attention. Il était bien en peine de lui donner un âge tant son visage était maigre et décharné, tout comme le reste de sa personne, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et sa peau noircie par la crasse. Ses larmes laissaient des traces plus claires sur ses joues. Un adversaire peu glorieux pour le royaume de Camelot.

Méléagant, face au silence du Roi, fit un pas dans sa direction, mais Arthur le stoppa net d'un mouvement du bras. Il s'avança vers le suppliant qui, le voyant marcher droit sur lui, l'épée levée, continuait de trembler et de murmurer comme une prière : _je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir…_

Lorsqu'Arthur fut juste à quelques centimètres de lui, l'homme leva un regard désespéré vers lui, avant de fermer les yeux, résigné. Arthur abaissa son épée. Ne sentant pas venir le coup s'abattre, l'homme releva la tête et vit avec surprise la main tendue d'Arthur.

– Relève-toi, dit-il.

Hésitant un bref instant, l'homme saisit la main du Roi, qui l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

– Et maintenant, file.

Le sorcier fut tellement désarçonné par cet ordre qu'il en demeura coi pendant une seconde. Puis une lueur de reconnaissance illumina son regard, et il courut vers les fourrés sans demander son reste.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Arthur tourna les talons et retourna vers sa monture, croisant Méléagant, demeuré immobile.

– Il ne méritait pas autant de clémence.

– Il n'y avait aucune nécessité de le tuer.

– Je ne vous savais pas si… pacifiste.

– Il n'y a aucune gloire à frapper un homme à terre.

Méléagant haussa les épaules. Décidément, quelque chose en lui déplaisait fortement à Arthur.

– Je ne vous imaginais pas si prompt à tuer vos semblables.

– Je n'ai rien de commun avec cette vermine, répliqua le sorcier, méprisant. La Magie ne suffit pas à faire de nous des frères, pas plus qu'une couronne ne suffit à faire un roi.

Il y avait une sorte de raillerie dans ses paroles, mêlée à de la suffisance. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis dix minutes qu'Arthur ne souhaitait déjà plus que de le voir disparaitre.

– Que faites-vous ici ?

– Alator vous a vu quitter Camelot précipitamment, persuadé de savoir dans quel but. Craignant que vous ne fassiez quelque mauvaise rencontre, il m'a chargé de vous escorter.

– Je me débrouille très bien tout seul…

– Vous ne pourrez trouver l'Antre de Cristal sans l'aide d'un magicien. Alator était autrefois l'un des gardiens du lieu, il m'a indiqué son emplacement.

– Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui-même dans ce cas ?

– Il avait fort à faire aux châteaux pour apaiser nos compagnons. Il est en quelque sorte notre guide. De fait, il ne peut se permettre d'abandonner les autres dès que le vent change de direction.

Un bon chef n'abandonne pas ses hommes dans la tourmente. C'était le genre d'attitude qu'on lui avait enseigné. Cela lui faisait drôle de constater qu'un mage pouvait avoir le même code d'honneur. Il se reprocha alors d'être parti si précipitamment de Camelot, en laissant ses proches. Tout cela pour aller chercher l'âme d'un sorcier ! Si son père savait cela, il se retournerait dans sa tombe. Ce n'était pas là un comportement digne d'un roi.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions en surprenant le regard intense que Méléagant dardait sur son épée.

– C'est un bel objet, commenta celui-ci sobrement. Puis-je ?

Il tendit la main. Arthur hésita. Ce n'était pas qu'il craignait que l'autre en profite. Après tout, s'il avait vraiment voulu le tuer, il aurait pu le faire deux minutes plus tôt. Mais il éprouvait une certaine répugnance à laisser d'autres mains que les siennes se poser sur son épée. Mais après tout, cela ne formait pas un argument d'opposition acceptable. Alors de mauvaise grâce, il tendit la poignée à Méléagant.

Aussitôt, ce dernier parut émerveiller, comme s'il tenait entre ses doigts la plus belle des pierres précieuses.

– Magnifique… Qui vous l'a donnée ?

– Personne. Elle était plantée dans un rocher. On raconte qu'elle a appartenu au premier roi de Camelot.

Arthur se contentait de reprendre l'histoire que Merlin lui avait racontée.

– Oh, j'en doute fort ! répliqua Méléagant. Même si ses pouvoirs sont déjà immenses, elle ne doit pas avoir plus de cinq ans…

– Ses pouvoirs ?...

– C'est une épée magique, gainée dans le souffle d'un dragon. Sa magie est puissante. Un homme qui détient une telle arme pourrait aisément mettre le monde à ses pieds.

Arthur était de plus en plus méfiant. Méléagant semblait fasciner par l'épée et dardait sur elle un regard de convoitise qui lui déplaisait fortement. Le sorcier dut surprendre ses pensées car il se tourna vers lui et déclara promptement :

– Je n'en ferai rien, Sire. Excalibur vous a juré fidélité.

– _Excalibur ?_

– C'est son nom.

– Vous donnez des noms aux épées… ?

– C'est elle qui m'a donné le sien.

– Mon épée vous a dit son nom… ?

Arthur ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou s'inquiéter. Méléagant devait s'être pris un violent coup sur la tête pour sortir de pareilles sornettes. Loin d'être déstabilisé par le regard narquois du Roi, le sorcier caressa doucement la lame de l'épée avant de la tenir droite, pointée vers le ciel et de murmurer une incantation. Alors un chant mélodieux envahit la forêt. Mais la nature de sa source demeurait indéterminée : ce n'était pas une voix humaine, ni celle d'un oiseau ou d'un quelconque animal connu. Mais elle était pure et claire comme du cristal. Et au cœur de ce chant, Arthur distingua une phrase :

_Je suis Excalibur et Arthur est mon maître._

Méléagant prononça une nouvelle incantation et le chant s'arrêta net. Il tendit ensuite l'épée à Arthur, qui s'empressa de la saisir d'une main tremblante.

– Il suffit de savoir écouter, répliqua alors le sorcier d'un ton narquois.

Le jeune Roi regarda avec plus d'intérêt son épée. Excalibur… Ainsi donc, elle aussi était magique. Aux vues des circonstances dans lesquelles il l'avait acquise, cela ne devait pas être étonnant.

– On ferait mieux de se mettre en route, lança Méléagant. Sans quoi nous ne serons jamais arrivés avant la tombée de la nuit.

Et il commença à marcher devant, sans paraître se soucier de savoir si le Roi le suivait ou pas. Décidément, allié ou pas, les sentiments d'Arthur à l'égard de cet homme étaient de plus en plus mitigés. Il n'aimait ni son comportement, ni ses manières. Il lui paraissait blasé de tout, comme s'il avait trop vécu pour que quelque chose puisse encore le toucher ou l'attendrir. Il haïssait les sorciers qui avaient défié Mâab, méprisaient les mortels et semblait n'avoir qu'une opinion très moyenne de Camelot et de tout ce qui s'y rattachait. Cet homme offrait un contraste saisissant avec la jeune Gwyneth, avec Alator et même avec Merlin.

Ils marchèrent ensemble en silence pendant deux longues heures. Un silence d'autant plus pesant que, livré à ses propres pensées, Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer cette quête aux expéditions qu'il avait entreprises avec Merlin. S'ils avaient été ensemble, toute la traversée n'aurait été que chamailleries, rires et babillages. Au lieu de cela, il devait se contenter de la compagnie de cet ours grognon et taciturne, aussi avenant qu'une porte de prison. Et encore, il avait connu des cachots plus accueillants que ce type.

A deux ou trois reprises, Arthur avait bien tenté de détendre l'atmosphère en questionnant Méléagant : sur sa vie, ses voyages – après tout, un homme qui avait parcouru la moitié des royaumes d'Albion pour trouver un cristal magique devait bien avoir quelque chose à raconter. Il n'essuya que des « qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? ». Et encore, seulement quand l'interrogé voulait bien répondre. Seigneur, comme Merlin lui manquait !

Le jeune roi en venait à se demander ce qui avait bien pu pousser Méléagant à rejoindre Camelot.

– Vous savez, insista-t-il, faisant mine d'ignorer le soupire exaspéré de son compagnon, j'aimerais savoir… Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à détester autant ceux qui se sont rebellés ? Non pas que je vous le reproche ! Mais de tous vos compagnons, vous êtes le plus véhément à leur égard…

– Je me permets ce jugement car j'ai moi-même failli basculer du côté obscur, répliqua Méléagant du ton sec. Cependant, j'ai tenu bon. Et chacun de mes compagnons en a fait autant. Démontrant que si la tâche est difficile, elle n'est pas irréalisable pour autant.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à rejoindre Camelot ?

– Alator. Je l'ai rencontré alors que je quittais les Plaines du Nord. Il m'a parlé de sa rencontre avec Emrys et de son désir d'aider votre gardien à unifier Albion. Nous avions tous entendu parler des agissements de Jazor, mais c'est la découverte de la présence d'Emrys à Camelot qui nous a décidés à intervenir.

– Vous reveniez des Plaines du Nord à ce moment-là…

– Alator a pensé que ma découverte pourrait servir nos plans. Je voyais mal comment lui refuser. Puisque mes propres plans avaient connu une fin brutale…

– C'est-à-dire ?...

Méléagant jeta un regard narquois à Arthur.

– Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'avais parcouru Albion toute entière, uniquement pour permettre à votre Majesté de mourir un peu moins idiot…

– Si le cristal ne m'était pas destiné, pour qui l'avez-vous pris ?

Les yeux du sorcier s'assombrirent et Arthur sentit un frisson le parcourir.

– Vous le destiniez à mon père. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous y auriez gagné ?

– Une satisfaction personnelle de voir ce scélérat obligé de faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Qu'il sache que s'il était parvenu à tromper son monde, d'autres n'ont pas été dupes. Hélas, cela m'a pris trop de temps. Et Azazel a été plus rapide que moi…

– Azazel ?

– L'Ange de la Mort, l'un des frères de Mâab. On dit que c'est lui qui fixe le jour et l'heure du décès de chacun. Il faut croire qu'Uther a fini par épuiser sa patience…

Arthur fut indigné par le ton narquois de son interlocuteur. Comme à chaque fois que l'on portait atteinte à la mémoire de son père.

– Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, gronda-t-il. D'autres avant vous ont tenté de l'éliminer.

– Oui, renifla Méléagant avec mépris. Des insectes. De pauvres imbéciles ignorant que les Dieux punissent toujours ceux qui les ont offensés en temps et en heure.

– Qu'insinuez-vous ?

Méléagant stoppa sa marche pour se planter face à Arthur. Et ce dernier pouvait voir dans son regard toute la haine et le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour l'ancien roi.

– Il va falloir vous y faire, Altesse. Vous n'entendrez jamais un seul de mes semblables prendre la défense de votre père. Pas même ceux qui vous ont aidé. Pas même _Merlin_. Uther a détruit nos vies. Ils croyaient que ses ennemis les plus redoutables étaient ceux qui demeuraient en vie, mais il se trompait. Non, car, voyez-vous _mon prince_, que l'on naisse paysan ou fils de roi, cela n'a que peu d'importance. Car au final, nous finissons tous au même endroit. Dans un monde où il n'y a plus ni maître ni valet, où un homme, tout grand qu'il fut, est obligé de faire face à ses crimes. Combien votre père a-t-il expédié d'âmes dans l'au-delà ? Combien croyez-vous qu'ils sont à l'y attendre ? Tous ces hommes, ces femmes et ces enfants, condamnés injustement, arrachés à leurs familles et leurs amis. Quel accueil lui ont-ils réservé à votre avis ?

Arthur fut paralysé. Il aurait voulu se jeter à la gorge de Méléagant, mettre ses doigts sur son cou et serrer jusqu'à ce que l'air ne puisse plus passer.

– Non, murmura le sorcier, je ne l'aurais pas tué. Ce que je voulais, c'était jeter au visage de cet imposteur ses mensonges et ses duperies. Montrer à la face de tout son peuple quel genre d'homme était ce roi, qui sacrifiait sa femme pour la pérennité de sa race, puis en rejetait toute la faute sur d'innocentes victimes…

– Vous ne valez pas mieux que les rebelles que vous condamnez, rugit Arthur. Eux, au moins, ont la franchise de leur haine. Vous, vous vous servez de votre foi pour justifier votre dégoût du monde et légitimer votre haine…

– Je haïssais votre père, oui ! A cause d'Uther Pendragon, j'ai perdu tout ce qui m'était cher en ce monde. Et quel que soit l'endroit où Mâab l'a expédié, j'espère bien qu'il y souffre mille tourments, et qu'il y passe chaque seconde à demander pardon et à implorer la clémence de ses bourreaux. C'est là tout ce que cette ordure mérite !

– Il se défendait contre des hommes qui voulaient détruire son Royaume !...

– Ca ne lui donnait pas le droit de tuer _**ma femme et mon fils**_!

Le temps sembla suspendre son envol. Devant une telle déclaration, Arthur n'avait plus rien à dire. Il se sentit seul et démuni. Certes, il savait que son père n'était pas un saint. Mais au-delà de tous ses crimes, au-delà des fautes paternelles, il y avait le fardeau de la couronne et l'amour filial qui plaidaient toujours dans son cœur la cause d'Uther.

Mais devant l'expression de désolation et de colère froide de Méléagant, le jeune roi ne put marmonner qu'un pathétique :

– Je suis désolé, je…

– A trop vouloir connaître la vérité, l'interrompit le sorcier, on finit par apprendre des choses qu'on aurait préféré ignorer.

Ils se remirent en marche. Plus une seule parole ne fut prononcée le reste du voyage.

Au bout d'une heure environ, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la Vallée des Rois Déchus. Méléagant guida Arthur au travers des gorges et des cavités, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à un sentier étroit, pris entre deux lignes rocheuses. Le sorcier s'arrêta à l'entrée.

– Ce que vous cherchez se trouve au bout de ce chemin. Si Mâab désire vous recevoir, elle enverra un guide pour vous conduire dans l'Antre de Crystal. Adieu, Sire.

– Attendez. Vous ne m'accompagnez pas ?

– Cette quête n'est pas la mienne. J'ai accompli ma part, c'est à vous de faire le reste. Je vous redis adieu, car je ne repars pas à Camelot.

– Où irez-vous, dans ce cas ?

– Où le vent voudra me porter. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Il faut vous y faire, jeune prince, tout roi que vous êtes à présent, vous ne pouvez tout savoir sur tout le monde. Apprenez à respecter les secrets des autres, cela vaudra mieux…

– C'est l'homme qui a divulgué le secret de ma naissance devant toute la cour qui me dit ça… !

Mais Méléagant avait disparu avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

D'un pas décidé, Arthur s'engouffra dans la brèche. Il était allé trop loin pour reculer maintenant.

Au bout du sentier, il déboucha sur une sorte de salle circulaire, à ciel ouvert, entièrement prise entre les rochers aux parois lisses, et pas la moindre trace d'une faille ou d'une entrée vers l'intérieur d'une grotte. Arthur sentit la peur le gagner lentement. Et si on s'était joué de lui ? Et si Mâab ne voulait simplement pas rendre à Merlin sa liberté ? Méléagant l'avait-il conduit dans un cul-de-sac.

– Bonjour, Altesse.

Arthur se retourna brusquement vers l'entrée du sentier, pour faire face à un homme encapuchonné dans un manteau blanc. Celui-ci semblait s'être soudainement matérialisé devant lui. Il était persuadé de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver, bien que tous ses sens de chasseur soient en éveil. Mais ce visage, ces sourcils blancs et broussailleux, ce regard doux et ce visage grave…

– Anhora !

L'homme sourit.

– Depuis notre dernière rencontre, j'avais hâte de vous revoir. J'avoue que je trépignais d'impatience de voir les changements qui allaient s'opérer en vous.

– Où voulez-vous en venir ?

– La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous étiez encore cet enfant gâté, qu'une éducation inadéquate avait rendu vaniteux et colérique. Hélas, vous étiez trop sous l'empire de votre père pour faire un bon pacificateur. Je peinais à retrouver les traits d'Ygerne en vous…

Cette phrase évoqua à Arthur un autre souvenir.

– Vous ! C'est vous qui avez guidé ma mère dans l'Antre de Cristal.

– En effet. Et je savais que le jour viendrait où je devrais à votre tour vous conduire auprès de la Reine des fantômes. Et vous y venez pour les mêmes raisons…

Arthur haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Lui, personne ne l'avait engrossé par magie. Du moins pour autant qu'il le sache…

– Vous aussi, poursuivit Anhora, un homme en qui vous aviez toute confiance, vous a trompé. Et vous êtes venu pour découvrir enfin toute la vérité sur ses secrets.

– Je ne suis pas venu me battre, mais pour comprendre…

– Tout comme Ygerne. Votre mère n'était pas venue pour réclamer vengeance, mais pour obtenir des réponses et être libre de choisir sa destinée.

– Et Mâab aurait ces réponses ?...

– Mâab a toutes les réponses, à condition de lui poser les bonnes questions.

Tout en parlant, le gardien des licornes s'avança vers Arthur, et du bout de son bâton de marche, lui désigna une brèche dans la paroi rocheuse, juste assez large pour le laisser passer. Le jeune homme aurait juré qu'elle ne se trouvait pas là quelques secondes auparavant.

– Si vous voulez me suivre, Arthur…

Et Anhora s'enfonça dans la brèche, suivi de près par le Roi. Ils marchèrent en silence à travers la galerie sinueuse. Jusqu'à ce que le sorcier s'arrête au beau milieu du chemin. S'écartant, il fit passer Arthur devant lui et lui désigna une grande ouverture dans le mur.

– Mâab va vous recevoir. Montrez-vous respectueux, faites preuve d'humilité, n'oubliez pas que vous parlez à une déesse. Vos grands airs de chevalier n'auront pas beaucoup d'effet sur Elle…

Et lorsqu'Arthur se retourna pour lui demander plus de précision, Anhora avait disparu. Le Roi soupira. C'était une manie chez eux. Comment voulez-vous faire confiance à des gens qui passent leur temps à apparaitre et disparaitre sans prévenir ? Prenant une grande inspiration, il pénétra dans la caverne. Elle était exactement telle qu'il l'avait vue dans le cristal noir : luminescente de cristaux purs éparpillés sur les stalagmites et les stalactites de la grotte. Un silence apaisant régnait sur l'endroit. On se serait cru à l'intérieur d'un temple.

_Qui es-tu ? _lança une voix grave et hautaine à travers la caverne. L'écho la renvoyait sur les parois, empêchant Arthur d'en localiser la source.

_Qui es-tu ?_ insista la voix.

– Je suis Arthur Pendragon, roi de Camelot !

_Je ne te connais pas. Qui es-tu ?_

L'interrogé fut interloqué. Quelle était cette divinité qui lui assignait un gardien, le lui reprenait, le convoquait dans un endroit reculé et, une fois sur place, faisait mine de ne pas le connaître ?

– Je suis Arthur, répéta-t-il, fils d'Uther Pendragon, héritier du trône de Camelot !

_Je ne te connais pas_, répondit la voix.

– Je suis le souverain de Camelot ! s'énerva Arthur. Celui à qui vous avez donné Emrys ! Je suis venu demander…

_Je ne te connais pas. _

Arthur se sentit découragé.

_Qui es-tu ?_ insista la voix.

Le jeune homme se rappela alors la mise en garde d'Anhora : « _Faites preuve d'humilité... Vos grands airs de chevalier n'auront pas beaucoup d'effet sur Elle…_ »

– Je suis Arthur, répondit-il modestement. Simple mortel, fils d'une simple mortelle.

Un bruissement d'ailes lui fit lever la tête. Surgissant des ténèbres, la femme-oiseau vola jusqu'à lui et vint se percher sur une stalagmite, à quelque pas de lui. La créature était plus grande que dans son souvenir, elle paraissait remplir toute la salle et le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Son visage était aussi figé qu'un masque, sans expression. Ses yeux étaient noirs, sans iris, ni pupilles. On aurait pu croire que l'immensité du ciel se trouvait à l'intérieur. Pourtant, Arthur aurait juré qu'ils étaient braqués sur lui et cherchaient à voir au travers de son armure et de son corps.

– Pas de sphère luminescente cette fois ? dit-il pour tenter de retrouver une contenance.

_J'évite de changer trop souvent d'apparence, _répondit la voix de la créature, alors que ses lèvres n'avaient même pas bougé_. J'ai remarqué que cela avait tendance à déstabiliser les mortels. Et puisque tu m'as vue sous cette forme, autant s'y tenir._

– C'est donc vous Mâab…

_C'est l'un des nombreux noms qu'on me donne._

– Oui… On vous surnomme aussi la Reine des fantômes, la Mère de la Magie…

_Tout cela c'est uniquement pour Albion. Mais j'en ai bien d'autres hors de ces frontières : Isis, Ishtar, Hécate… Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi. _

– Non, souffla Arthur. En effet… Vous avez… quelque chose… qui m'appartient, je crois.

_Qui t'appartient ? Vraiment ? Voilà une affirmation bien présomptueuse de la part d'un homme qui, il y a quelques jours encore, ignorait tout de la nature de ce « quelque chose »._

– Je veux dire… C'est pour moi que vous l'avez créé, non ?

_Rectification : j'ai forgé Emrys afin qu'il puisse servir de source à ton protecteur. Mais s'il doit avoir un propriétaire, ce ne peut-être que Merlin lui-même…_

Arthur n'était pas certain de saisir la subtilité du propos. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Mâab faisait-elle la distinction entre Emrys et Merlin, lorsque ses disciples usaient sans retenue du nom du premier pour désigner les deux.

_Emrys était l'entité magique tirée de ma propre essence, un diamant brut qui, pour être serviable devait être façonné par l'âme d'un humain. Mais aujourd'hui, Emrys et son porteur ne font plus qu'une seule et même âme. Une âme qui fut prête à s'autodétruire pour te sauver Arthur. _

– Je sais…

Et cette pensée fit gonfler le cœur d'Arthur.

– J'ai une question… En vérité j'en ai plusieurs. Mais je voudrais commencer par celle-ci.

_Je t'écoute._

– Pourquoi Merlin ? Pourquoi avoir choisi le fils d'une paysanne lorsque vous auriez pu désigner l'élu parmi vos disciples ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était le fils de Balinor ?

_Non. Balinor n'était… qu'une option. Lui ou un autre, ce n'était pas cela le plus important. Ma seule priorité était que Hunith soit la mère de l'Enfant._

– Pourquoi ?

_Tu dois en avoir une vague idée. Parce qu'au-delà de son modeste état, Hunith est une femme bonne, humble et généreuse. Des qualités que je voulais que Merlin acquière au cours de sa croissance. Des vertus qui le rendraient digne d'être le précepteur d'un roi. En cela, je n'ai pas trop mal réussi._

– Vous semblez sûre de vous…

_Il suffit de voir, Arthur. Fais donc un effort. Souviens-toi. Observe le chemin parcouru entre le moment où Merlin est entré dans ta vie et aujourd'hui. Du jeune prince arrogant et vaniteux, tu t'es rapproché en six ans du roi fort et sage auquel aspirent les légendes. Tu es bien plus proche aujourd'hui de ce modèle de souverain auquel tu aspirais, que tu ne le fus jamais en vingt années passé sous l'égide d'Uther. _

Arthur se contraignit à regarder en arrière et à jeter un regard neuf sur le jeune homme, à peine sorti de l'adolescence, qu'il était à cette époque et de le comparer à l'homme et au souverain qu'il s'efforçait de devenir. Force était de constater qu'un changement c'était bien opéré entre ces deux individus. Et lorsqu'il tenta d'y trouver une raison, ce fut une voix intérieure qui lui répondit :_ « Je vous connais. Vous êtes un valeureux guerrier un jour, vous serez un grand roi… Mais apprenez à écouter aussi bien que vous combattez… Ne vous… conduisez pas... comme un crétin, retenez simplement cela._

_« C'est votre destinée d'être le plus grand Roi que Camelot n'ait jamais eu. Votre victoire aujourd'hui restera dans les mémoires, dans les siècles avenirs et jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ayez confiance en vous, c'est tout._

_« Si Uther croit qu'un roi malheureux affermit un royaume, il se trompe. Car vous êtes peut-être destiné à diriger Camelot, mais vous avez le choix. Et ce choix est le suivant : de quelle manière allez-vous le diriger ? »_

Ses yeux le piquèrent, ce ne fut qu'en les ouvrant qu'il réalisa qu'il pleurait.

– Est-il trop tard ? demanda-t-il à haute voix. Pouvez-vous encore le libérer ou bien l'avez-vous… absorbé ?

_Arthur Pendragon ! Tes questions sont d'une naïveté insolente, qui frise la vulgarité !_

– Répondez simplement !

_Demande-t-on à l'arbre de reprendre son fruit ? La vache qui vient de mettre bas, peut-elle reprendre le veau qu'elle a mis au monde ? La femme qui accouche de son enfant, peut-elle le replacer dans son sein ?_

– Vous ne l'avez donc pas absorbé !...

Arthur laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en s'entendant prononcer ces mots.

– Merlin est sauf… Son âme est intacte !

_Tu vois Arthur ! Les bonnes réponses viennent toutes seules, lorsqu'on se donne la peine de réfléchir un peu !..._

Bien que la voix d'outre-tombe s'exprima toujours d'un ton neutre, Arthur aurait juré sentir une pointe de sarcasme dans ces dernières paroles.

– Je commence à entrevoir d'où Merlin tient sa répartie insolente, se dit-il pour lui-même.

Ce qui ne devait pas empêcher Mâab de les entendre, car la grotte résonna brièvement d'un chant d'oiseau comparable à un rire.

Elle écarta l'une de ses grandes ailes noires, dévoilant un bras long et élégant, qui aurait pu être beau s'il n'était pas terminé par les griffes d'un aigle. Entre les doigts griffus, Arthur vit une grande pierre bleue briller de mille feux. Il en aurait presque pu être aveuglé. Mais sa chaleur irradiait jusqu'à lui et semblait vouloir le réconforter. Cependant, un détail le frappa :

– Il est plus grand que lorsque vous l'avez montré à ma mère…

_En effet. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il grandisse aussi vite._

– Grandisse…

_J'avais l'espoir qu'il serait assez fort, lorsque je l'enverrais à Camelot. Et je dois dire qu'il a dépassé toutes mes espérances…_

– Excusez-moi… Vous dites que _vous_ l'avez envoyé à Camelot… ?

_Le but n'était pas de le laisser prendre racine à Ealdor indéfiniment. Hunith avait __peur__ pour lui, mais l'idée de l'expédier sous le nez d'Uther ne lui serait sûrement pas venue toute seule. _

– Comment vous y êtes vous prise ? Vous n'êtes pas sensée influer sur la volonté des mortels…

_Un simple murmure à l'oreille durant son sommeil… Ne néglige pas le pouvoir de la suggestion, Arthur. Tout l'art de glisser une pensée dans l'esprit d'un être, en lui faisant croire qu'elle vient de lui. Voilà un autre don que j'ai transmis à Merlin. Dans une moindre proportion, cela va de soi…_

Arthur reporta son attention sur la pierre bleue, que Mâab lui tendait.

_Veux-tu le toucher ?_

Le jeune homme redressa la tête, interloqué. Ces paroles sonnaient bizarrement dans son esprit.

_Tu verras bien si tu arrives à le __reconnaître__._

Instinctivement, le chevalier retira le gantelet qui lui protégeait la main droite et la tendit. Mâab glissa l'âme de Merlin à l'intérieur. Arthur aurait pu sursauter, s'il n'avait pas une pleine maîtrise de lui-même, craignant de faire tomber le précieux objet. Celui-ci était chaud au creux de sa paume, et palpitant comme le cœur d'un oisillon. Le jeune roi réalisa que son propre organe battait au même rythme. Il sentait la magie de Merlin ondoyer autour de lui, le frôler comme une caresse. Il aurait juré que ce dernier cherchait à lui parler sans y parvenir. Il sentait son inquiétude – pas tant pour lui-même que pour Arthur –, son désir d'apaisement et sa bonté sans nom.

C'était une sensation impossible à décrire. Jamais Arthur n'avait ressenti une telle chose. Et il doutait même qu'un autre être humain ait pu en connaître de semblable. C'était au-delà de l'amour ou du simple réconfort. C'était cet être sans défense, reposant au creux de sa main, et voulant à tout prix le voir aller mieux. C'était lui sans être lui. Comme une part de son propre être, qui aurait pris vie à ses côtés.

– Puisque son âme est intacte, poursuivit-il à voix haute, puisque son corps n'a pas été endommagé, alors… alors vous pouvez les réunir à nouveau. Vous pouvez le rendre à la vie, à ses amis, à sa famille, à… à Camelot !

_Bien sûr que je le peux ! La question est : Toi, le veux-tu vraiment ?_

– Comment cela ?

_Jusqu'à présent, Arthur Pendragon, tu t'es contenté de marcher aveuglement dans les pas de ton père ignorant tes états d'âmes et devant composer avec tes propres principes. Si je te rends Merlin, je remets également son sort entre tes mains. Quoique tu décides de faire de lui, ce sera ta première décision pleine et entière en tant que souverain absolu de Camelot. De la décision que tu prendras – et cela quelle qu'elle soit – découleront toutes celles que tu prendras ensuite. _

– « Ma décision », « quelle qu'elle soit » ! Vous redoutez que je ne vienne vous demander sa vie que pour l'éliminer ?

_J'attire seulement ton attention sur un fait important, Arthur ! Il ne peut y avoir une règle pour Merlin et une autre pour ceux de sa race. Tout le Royaume connaît désormais la nature et l'identité véritable d'Emrys. Si tu choisis de l'épargner, tu foules au pied tout ce qu'Uther t'a inculqué sur la Magie. Si tu décides de l'exécuter, alors tu envoies un message fort à tes ennemis comme tes alliés : à savoir, que nul ne peut espérer ta clémence s'il pratique la Magie ! Pas même le plus dévoué et le plus fidèle de tes amis…_

Quelque chose trembla dans le cœur d'Arthur, comme une chape de plomb posée depuis des années sur son âme, qui se serait brusquement mise à bouger.

– Ou je renie mon père, ou je renie mon meilleur ami.

Le Roi sentit à cet instant une larme glisser sur sa joue.

– C'est en somme le choix que vous me proposez !

_Je peux aussi garder l'âme et le corps de Merlin séparés l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que tu aies pris une décision. C'est à toi de me dire Arthur : le veux-tu vraiment ? _

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il ne fallut au roi de Camelot pas plus d'une seconde pour se décider.

– Réunissez les !

* * *

><p>– Merlin !<p>

La voix déchirante de Gaius fit résonner les murs du laboratoire. Gwen et Gauvain se précipitèrent auprès du vieux médecin.

– Gaius, que se passe-t-il ?

– Le corps de Merlin… Il a disparu.

* * *

><p><em>Va, Arthur. Il t'attend.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pas tapez !<strong>

**La suite arrive bientôt,** **pro-mi.**

**Si à tout hasard vous voulez laisser vos impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises), c'est le bouton juste en bas : "Review" ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Voilà enfin le moment tant attendu : la confrontation ultime ! Cette fois pas moyen de se défiler, pas de sortilège d'oubliette, de coup sur la tête, de syndrome de déni prolongé... L'heure des réglements de comptes est arrivée ! Mouahahaha!_

_*pause*_

_Hum..._

_*Prend les petits cachoux prescris par le médecin*_

_Donc je disais...? Ah, oui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, qu'il ne sera ni trop mièvreux, ni trop plat. En tout cas si vous voulez donner votre avis, je suis toute zouie ^^_

* * *

><p>Arthur regagna seul la surface. Tout au long du chemin, dans les ténèbres des galeries obscures, son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. L'âme assaillie par des pensées et des émotions contradictoires. Et si Mâab l'avait trompé ? Si elle n'avait pas libéré Merlin, et qu'une fois à l'extérieur il lui soit impossible de rebrousser chemin pour venir sauver son ami ? Et si Merlin préférait s'enfuir ? Mais aussitôt, il chassa cette idée. Merlin n'avait jamais fui face au danger. Pas même devant les pires créatures de l'univers. Mais lui, que ressentait-il face à toutes ses cachoteries, toute cette dissimulation ? Etait-il déçu ? Inquiet ? En colère ? Ou simplement heureux et soulagé ?<p>

Une fois dehors, Arthur fut un instant ébloui par la lumière qui baignait la forêt, contrastant avec les ténèbres des souterrains. Lorsqu'il put distinguer clairement les choses autour de lui, Merlin se tenait là, à dix pas devant lui, près de son cheval, toujours attaché. L'espace d'un instant le Roi et le Sorcier demeurèrent l'un face à l'autre, sans bouger, sans parler, les yeux dans les yeux.

Puis Arthur marcha droit vers sa monture, qu'il détacha et enfourcha en silence. Merlin était demeuré immobile près de lui, suivant les mouvements de son Roi avec intérêt et une certaine appréhension. Une fois en selle, Arthur tendit une main au jeune sorcier, l'invitant silencieusement à monter en croupe derrière lui. Merlin regarda la main d'Arthur avec intensité. Ses yeux exprimaient une hésitation douloureuse. Arthur lui-même se demanda si Merlin n'allait pas tourner les talons et partir en courant.

Mais ce fut d'une main ferme que le Sorcier saisit celle du Roi et se hissa en selle, juste derrière Arthur. Leur monture se mit en route, au pas, emportant ses deux cavaliers dans un silence profond.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, lorsqu'Arthur et Merlin chevauchèrent en vue de Camelot. Alors qu'ils longeaient le sentier qui devait les conduire droit aux portes de la cité, Arthur tira sur la bride, poussant leur monture à s'enfoncer dans les bois.

– Ce n'est pas la direction de Camelot, intervint Merlin, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot durant tout le voyage, à l'instar d'Arthur.

– Je sais, répondit ce dernier. Nous allons faire un détour.

Arthur sentit son compagnon se raidir dans son dos. Cependant, il n'émit aucune protestation. Ils débouchèrent dans une grande clairière, que Merlin reconnut immédiatement, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où Arthur et lui avaient affronté le Grand Dragon, Kilgharrah. Le cheval s'immobilisa.

– Descends, ordonna Arthur.

Merlin s'exécuta sans broncher. Le jeune roi fit de même. Puis il alla attacher sa monture à l'arbre le plus proche et revint vers son compagnon, qui se tenait droit comme un piquet au milieu de la clairière, les mains dans le dos – pour cacher qu'elles tremblaient – dans une attitude digne et solennelle.

– Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici ? demanda Arthur.

– Je m'en doute, répondit Merlin, dont le ton de la voix masquait mal l'inquiétude.

– Lorsque tu as perdu connaissance, après ton duel – fort spectaculaire, je dois l'avouer – contre Jazor, je t'ai moi-même ramassé parterre et porté jusqu'à Gaius. Je lui ai enjoint de tout faire pour te sauver. Lorsqu'il s'est avéré qu'il était impuissant, j'ai demandé aux druides de t'aider. Sur leurs indications, je me suis rendu, _seul_, dans le sanctuaire de Mâab, afin de lui réclamer _ton_ âme. Et sais-tu pourquoi j'ai fait tout cela ?

– Pourquoi ?

Devant le ton détaché que Merlin s'efforçait d'adopter, Arthur avait du mal à garder son sang-froid.

– Parce que je me suis juré que tu ne quitterais pas ce monde sans m'avoir fourni les explications qui me sont dues ! J'ai eu la version de Gaius, j'ai eu celle des druides, j'ai eu droit au sermon de Gauvain, aux suppliques des chevaliers – de Léon, de Perceval, d'Elyan –, de Guenièvre… J'ai même eu droit à celle de Mâab ! Il ne me manque plus que la tienne…

– Que voulez-vous savoir ?

– Ce que je veux savoir !

Arthur manqua s'étrangler.

– Ce que je veux savoir : c'est comment, durant toutes ces années, où tu m'as servi, où tu t'es tenu à mes côtés, dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires moments, où j'ai partagé avec toi mes doutes, mes craintes, mes espoirs… _Toi _! Merlin. Tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as caché qui tu étais vraiment !

Arthur sentait sa gorge s'enrouer.

– Je n'avais aucun secret pour toi. Et je pensais que tu n'en avais pas pour moi. Tu étais le seul en qui je pouvais avoir une confiance _totale_. Et aujourd'hui, je découvre… que toute notre relation… n'était qu'un _mensonge_ !...

– Je n'ai pas cherché à vous tromper ! protesta soudain Merlin.

Arthur s'était interrompu, attendant la suite. La vérité, enfin, voilà ce qu'il voulait.

– Je voulais vous le dire !…

La voix du jeune magicien était emprunte d'une émotion lourde. Lourde d'un fardeau porté trop longtemps.

– Je l'ai voulu si souvent… Mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment…

– Oh !... Tu veux dire qu'en six ans passés à mes côtés, tu n'as jamais trouvé l'occasion de me dire que tu es un sorcier !...

– Et dites moi donc quand j'aurais dû vous le dire, vous qui êtes si malin !

Le brusque haussement de voix eut le mérite de couper le sifflet du Roi. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Merlin ne s'était jamais emporté contre lui, pas même lorsqu'il se comportait comme le pire des crétins. Certes il lui envoyait des sarcasmes à la figure, ne se privait pas de le tourner en ridicule, se moquait volontiers de lui. Mais jamais, jamais, il ne perdait son calme. Jamais il ne s'emportait sérieusement ou ne laissait voir sa colère. Et c'était une colère sourde et une profonde frustration qui se peignaient sur son visage.

– Peut-être aurais-je dû tout avouer le jour de notre rencontre, proposa le magicien. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier : je venais d'arrivé à Camelot, pile au moment de l'exécution d'un sorcier condamné par votre père. Je me souviens encore du cri de douleur qu'a poussé sa mère avant de jurer de le venger. Vous m'imaginez, venir vers vous : « Sire, je me présente officiellement : Merlin, sorcier d'Ealdor. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le bûcher le plus proche ? Non, ne vous dérangez pas ! Au point où j'en suis, je l'allumerai moi-même ! »

» Peut-être aurais-je dû vous dire que c'est grâce à mes pouvoirs que j'ai pu empêcher cette sorcière de vous tuez. Comme pour tant d'autres. Oui, j'usais de ma magie pour vous sauvez, pour vous garder en vie. Alors même que votre père était prêt à condamner à mort quiconque était soupçonné d'avoir seulement salué un magicien dans une rue. Vous-même, Arthur, après avoir tué la licorne, lorsque toutes les plaies se sont abattues sur Camelot, en avez rejeté toute la faute sur le sorcier Anhora.

» Vous auriez voulu que je me confesse auprès de vous ? Alors que William s'était fait tuer en vous sauvant la vie, après la bataille d'Ealdor, s'accusant d'avoir provoqué la tempête qui nous avait permis de remporter la victoire, uniquement pour me couvrir. Son corps brûlait encore sur le bucher funéraire, que vous me reprochiez déjà de ne pas l'avoir dénoncé, affirmant que la magie, _ma magie_, et l'homme qui venait de _vous sauver_ n'étaient pas dignes de confiance…

– Assez !...

Arthur se sentit soudain oppressé par ces souvenirs, qui étaient autant de doigts tendus sur ses propres fautes.

– Mais dites-moi, Arthur ! insista Merlin, les yeux brillants de larmes de rage. Quand aurais-je dû vous avouer mon secret, alors que tout me poussait à me taire ?

– Et bien parle, _maintenant_ ! éclata Arthur. Dis-moi tout ! Parle-moi comme tu ne l'as jamais fais. Comme si je n'étais pas Arthur Pendragon, roi de Camelot, et que rien de ce que tu me révélerais ne prêterait à conséquence. Parle comme si tu ne devais plus jamais parler après ce jour. Et dis-moi !... Dis-moi pourquoi… Toi… Merlin l'enchanteur, le plus puissant magicien que le monde ait connu… Pourquoi t'être enchainé au destin d'un homme qui aurait pu te détruire ?

– Parce que c'était mon destin, justement ! Parce que Kilgharrah m'avait affirmé que vous étiez appelé à devenir un grand roi. L'homme qui unifierait Albion, ramènerait la magie à Camelot, ferait entrer le Royaume dans un nouvel Age d'Or, etc. Mais que pour que cela se fasse, je devais _moi_ veiller sur vous et vous guider sur le chemin périlleux qui se dessinait devant vous…

– C'était donc par obligation, et par obligation seulement, que tu t'es tenu à mes côtés durant tout ce temps ?

– Au début, oui. Et pour être tout à fait franc, Arthur : j'étais même loin de croire que vous feriez un jour un souverain acceptable.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

– Cependant, poursuivit Merlin, j'ai vite changé d'avis. Parce qu'au-delà de cette façade de prince arrogant et tyrannique, j'ai fini par entrevoir autre chose : un jeune homme en proie au doute, dévoué à son peuple et désireux d'agir pour le bien de tous, honnête, courageux et généreux. C'est cet homme-là que j'ai voulu servir, guider et protéger. Pour lequel j'aurais donné cent fois ma vie, afin qu'il puisse un jour se libérer du carcan de mensonges et de haine dans lequel son père l'avait restreint. Afin qu'il puisse régner selon son cœur et ses convictions, et non selon les principes féodaux absurdes et dépassés qu'on lui avait enseignés.

– En parlant de mon père et de mensonge il y a une ou deux choses que je voudrais tirer au clair…

Après s'être progressivement détendu au cours de son discours, parlant avec véhémence, les yeux brillant de cette foi en l'avenir qui avait toujours fasciné Arthur, Merlin se raidit de nouveau, en comprenant qu'ils ne passeraient pas à côté du sujet d'Uther Pendragon.

– Le jour où Morgause m'a révélé comment et pourquoi ma mère est morte, et que j'ai voulu la venger, c'est toi, Merlin, qui t'es interposé en alléguant que la sorcière s'était jouée de moi…

– Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit alors, s'empressa de dire Merlin : que l'apparition de votre mère était une duperie. J'ai suffisamment étudié la nécromancie pour savoir qu'on ne ramène pas si aisément les morts à la vie.

– Cependant, ce qu'elle m'a révélé ce jour-là était la pure vérité. Nous en avons eu la confirmation par le Cristal du Druide.

– Oui. Lorsque nous sommes revenus à Camelot, juste après, je m'en suis ouvert à Gaius, qui me l'a confirmé.

– Mais dans la salle du trône, insista Arthur, tu as pourtant plaidé que tout n'était que mensonge…

– Si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous auriez tué votre père…

– Et toi, tu aurais été libéré. C'est Uther qui voulait plus que tout éradiquer les gens de ton espèce. Après sa mort, tout serait devenu pour toi beaucoup plus simple…

– Loin de là ! Selon vous, Arthur, que se serait-il passé une fois que vous l'auriez tué ? Une fois que la colère serait retombée, que le chagrin se serait apaisé… Vous vous seriez assis sur le trône d'Uther, sa couronne sur votre tête et son sang sur les mains ?...

Et cette vision d'horreur fit frémir Arthur.

– Ce n'est pas Uther que j'ai sauvé ce jour-là, c'est votre âme.

– Tu le haïssais, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin retint son souffle. Uther avait toujours été un sujet délicat à aborder avec Arthur. Même du fond de sa tombe, l'ombre du défunt roi continuait de planer sur son fils. Merlin ne pouvait pas comprendre cette loyauté inébranlable d'un fils envers son père. Lui-même n'avait connu le sien que tardivement, pour le perdre presqu'aussitôt.

_« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir un père. »_

Et bien qu'Arthur ait depuis admis que ce père, qu'il chérissait tant, le seul modèle d'homme qu'il ait jamais eu, avait commis maintes erreurs, il lui était toujours aussi difficile d'entendre cracher sur sa mémoire.

– Je n'avais aucune raison de l'aimer, lâcha-t-il finalement. C'était un homme tyrannique, aveuglé par la haine. Si bien qu'il n'a jamais su faire la différence entre ses amis et ses ennemis. Il a fait massacrer des milliers d'innocents, dont le seul crime était d'être nés différents. Des gens comme moi, comme mon père, qui n'aspiraient qu'à vivre en paix. Oui, j'avais hâte que le règne d'Uther s'achève. Mais je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais, cherché à lui nuire. Je lui ai même sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Et même si ma dernière tentative a échoué…

– _Dernière_ _tentative_, répéta Arthur.

Le cœur de Merlin rata un battement.

– Quelle dernière tentative ?

Le jeune sorcier déglutit difficilement. Cette fois, l'heure de vérité avait atteint son point culminant. Lorsqu'il lui ferait son aveu, soit Arthur décidait de lui pardonner, et alors Merlin pourrait tout aussi bien lui parler des dragons que le Roi s'en ficherait comme d'une guigne soit il lui plantait son épée en travers du corps dans la seconde.

– C'était moi Dragoon le Grand.

Merlin eut l'impression d'avaler du verre pilé en voyant le visage d'Arthur perdre ses couleurs.

– Je me suis vieilli grâce à un sortilège. Cette couverture me permettait d'user de la magie au grand jour, sans craindre d'être découvert et condamné. C'est pourquoi j'ai prétendu être un autre, pour pouvoir approcher votre père et le guérir. Je jure que je ne pensais qu'à le sauver cette nuit-là. Afin que vous puissiez voir que la magie n'avait pas que des effets désastreux. Mais Morgane et Aggravain ont été plus rapides que moi. Votre sœur a jeté un maléfice sur votre père, par l'intermédiaire de votre oncle, afin que toutes mes tentatives pour le sauver échouent et que son mal ne fasse qu'empirer.

Arthur ne disait mot. Il était plus pâle que la mort. A la lumière de ces révélations, il revoyait le déroulement des évènements sous un jour nouveau. Il voyait combien il avait été stupide et injuste…

– J'ai été _malgré moi_ l'artisan de la mort d'Uther, insista Merlin, déchiré entre la panique et le chagrin. Mais je jure, sur ma vie et sur ce qui m'est le plus cher, que je _n'ai pas voulu_ ce qui est arrivé.

– Tout ce temps… murmura Arthur. Toute cette énergie et ce temps perdu à user de subterfuges pour pouvoir m'aider.

Le jeune roi était en proie à une profonde déception, non pas contre Merlin, mais contre lui-même.

– Dis-moi, Merlin… Ai-je donc été un ami si déplorable, si peu fiable ?... Que tu te sois senti obligé de me mentir. Pour que tu n'aies jamais trouvé en toi le courage nécessaire – toi qui en as tant – pour simplement venir me parler et me demander de t'aider. Jamais tu n'as eu suffisamment confiance en moi pour penser que je pourrais comprendre, que je ferais passer notre amitié avant la loi, avant les préjugés, avant… tout le reste.

Des larmes silencieuses couraient à présent sur le visage d'Arthur. Jamais encore Merlin ne l'avait vu dans cet état : le jeune homme était blessé, profondément. Cela dépassait même la déception qu'il avait pu ressentir devant la trahison de Gwen. Car si dans le premier cas, il n'avait régné qu'incompréhension et incrédulité, dans celui présent, le fait était qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

– Arthur… la voix douce et compatissante de Merlin résonna dans sa tête. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de mon silence. Si je n'avais eu à compter que sur vous, si tout n'avait dépendu que de vous, je me serais moi-même jeté à vos pieds, je vous aurais tout dit et j'aurais remis ma vie entre vos mains. Seulement, nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'en allait pas ainsi. J'étais prêt à donner ma vie pour vous. Je le suis toujours. Mais je n'allais pas la risquer bêtement face à la loi d'Uther, à la traîtrise de Morgane, ni celle d'Aggravain.

» Mais j'ai guetté avec impatience le jour où je pourrais enfin m'ouvrir à vous. J'ai même parfois failli tout gâcher en voulant précipiter les choses. Et pour calmer la déception qui m'étreignait le cœur à chaque nouvel échec, je me répétais : "Donne-lui du temps, Merlin. Donne-lui ta force. Donne-lui tes espoirs. Donne-lui ton sang. Mais surtout, donne-lui du temps. Le temps d'apprendre. Le temps de comprendre. Et le jour où tu pourras enfin tout lui révéler, tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir attendu."

– Et ce jour… est-il arrivé, Merlin ?

– A vous de me le dire, Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais... C'est sadique. Mais avouez que vous auriez fait pareil à ma place. ;)<strong>

**Disons que je retiens Arthur et Merlin en otages, et que je ne le libèreraient pour qu'ils vous jouent la fin, si vous m'envoyez pleins de reviews. Je sais, c'est malhonnête. Mais que voulez-vous ? C'est la crise alors tous les moyens sont bons. Na ! XP**


	12. Chapter 12

_Dernier chapitre et conclusion de cette histoire. Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs/lectrices, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus, et à Shima-chan, pour son aide précieuse._

* * *

><p>Le jour était levé depuis quatre heures, lorsque le tocsin sonna dans Camelot, annonçant le retour du roi Arthur. Une foule en liesse se regroupa tout le long du chemin, de l'entrée de la ville-basse jusqu'aux portes du palais, pour saluer son retour. Bien sûr, les badauds ne manquèrent pas de remarquer Merlin, assis en croupe derrière Arthur. Même si des murmures intrigués circulaient autour d'eux, cela n'entama pas l'enthousiasme général. Certains hardis osaient même s'approcher, tendre le bras pour toucher les jambières ou les genoux du Roi. Merlin sentit même certaines de ces mains le frôler, faisant monter en lui un frisson irrésistible dont il lui était difficile de déterminer la nature.<p>

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la cour du palais, où les gardes alignés firent une haie d'honneur pour les accueillir. Au pied du grand escalier d'honneur, se tenaient Guenièvre, ainsi que les quatre chevaliers, Gaius et, à la stupéfaction de Merlin, Hunith.

Arthur descendit le premier de cheval, aussitôt reçu dans les bras de sa reine, les chevaliers formant un cercle autour d'eux. Merlin mit tout son temps pour faire de même, avec des gestes extrêmement lents. A peine eut-il posé le pied à terre que Gaius et Hunith l'entourèrent de leurs bras. Il ne sut comment il s'en dégagea, mais il vit Gauvain s'avancer vers lui, lui tendant la main. Mais une autre s'abattit sur son épaule.

Arthur, sans le regarder, s'adressa à Léon :

– Les druides sont-ils toujours là ?

– Ils n'ont pas bougé, Altesse. Aucun mal ne leur a été fait, comme vous l'avez ordonné.

– Bien. Réunissez-les sur la grande place. Réunissez tout le monde. Je veux que tous les habitants de Camelot, du premier courtisan jusqu'à la gardienne d'oies, soient présents. Est-ce clair ?

– Tout à fait, Sire.

– Prévenez-moi lorsque ce sera fait.

Et sans ajouter un mot, il pénétra dans le château, entraînant Merlin avec lui, dont il n'avait pas lâché l'épaule.

Environ deux heures plus tard, toute la citadelle était réunie sous le grand balcon de pierre du château. Il ne manquait personne à l'appel. Du plus éminent aristocrate au plus modeste domestique ou mendiant. Les druides et les magiciens qui avaient participé à la défense de la ville se tenaient eux-mêmes au milieu de la foule. Tous attendaient avec fébrilité l'arrivée d'Arthur. De hautes personnalités de la Cour se tenaient déjà sur le balcon. Les observateurs pouvaient noter le visage tendu du seigneur Gauvain, le regard inquiet de la reine Guenièvre et l'expression figée des chevaliers.

Enfin, les trompettes retentirent, annonçant l'arrivée d'Arthur. La fébrilité électrique qui régnait au sein de l'assistance redoubla lorsqu'Arthur apparut enfin, suivi de près par Merlin.

Le Roi vint se placer sur le bord de la balustrade, face à son peuple, et Merlin se plaça à sa droite. Nulle n'aurait su dire quelle pensée occupait son esprit à cet instant. La tête et le dos droits, le regard fixe et lointain, les mains jointes dans le dos, le jeune magicien était l'incarnation même de la dignité et de la tension.

Arthur prit alors la parole :

– Citoyens de Camelot, en ces heures sombres qui ont marqué notre cité, vous avez tous fait preuve d'un courage et d'une loyauté sans faille. Me rendant fier d'être votre souverain et m'incitant à toujours me montrer digne du dévouement dont vous m'avez honoré. C'est pourquoi, en ce jour même, je veux moi aussi vous prouver ma loyauté et ma gratitude par un geste qui ne manquera pas d'avoir des répercussions sur mon règne à venir et – j'ose l'espérer – celui de mes successeurs.

Ce faisant, il posa à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de Merlin.

– Cet homme, que beaucoup d'entre vous connaissent, Merlin, est mon serviteur depuis maintenant six ans. Au cours de toutes ces années, il a été de toutes les guerres, de toutes les batailles, face au danger, au péril de sa propre vie. Et malgré cela, sa loyauté et son courage n'ont jamais faibli. A maintes reprises, sa sagesse et ses conseils nous ont permis d'échapper à la catastrophe. Il y a peu encore, nous le prenions tous pour un homme ordinaire. Mais son duel face au sorcier Jazor nous a révélé à tous sa véritable identité : Merlin est un sorcier.

» Un sorcier qui a non seulement su vaincre l'un des mages les puissants que Camelot ait eu à affronter, mais qui en a combattu et terrassé bien d'autres avant ce jour. Oui, depuis six ans, Merlin œuvre dans le plus grand secret contre les ennemis de Camelot en usant de ses pouvoirs magiques, qui semblent ne connaître aucune limite. Et pour ce faire, il a agi au mépris de la loi, dans la clandestinité, sans jamais recevoir la moindre récompense ou le moindre châtiment. Pour me sauver. Pour nous sauver tous.

» Et en vertu de la loi éditée par Uther Pendragon, proscrivant tout usage de la magie, la justice exige que Merlin soit mis à mort.

Un sursaut agita l'assemblée. Un bourdonnement de murmures indignés fit vibrer les oreilles d'Arthur. Sur le balcon même, la Reine et les chevaliers semblaient avoir été frappés par la foudre.

Seul le principal intéressé demeura imperturbable à la tombée de cette déclaration. Merlin aurait presque pu paraître détaché, étranger à l'affaire, comme si le discours qui venait d'être prononcé ne le concernait en rien ou qu'il n'en avait pas écouté un mot. Ce qui en réalité n'aurait pu être plus faux. Non seulement Merlin n'avait pas perdu une miette du discours d'Arthur, mais il en avait analysé chaque mot, pesé chaque silence, comme Arthur l'avait fait lui-même. Il vit même la main de son roi se lever pour exiger le silence, comme s'il ce fût agi de la sienne.

– Mais, lança Arthur, moi je dis : que seul un fou peut récompenser le dévouement et le courage par la Mort. Bien que Merlin ait enfreint la loi, bien qu'il se soit rendu coupable de sorcellerie, qu'il ait agi dans la clandestinité et la dissimulation, son seul et unique but était de défendre Camelot et chacun de ses habitants, tout simplement en usant du talent qui était le sien. C'est pourquoi, moi, Arthur Pendragon, déclare que Merlin d'Ealdor n'a commis aucun crime, ne s'est rendu coupable d'aucune traîtrise. Qu'il a agi pour le bien de tous et qu'il est digne de toute notre gratitude et de tous les honneurs.

» En vertu de cela, je déclare qu'à compter de ce jour, la Magie est de nouveau la bienvenue au sein du royaume de Camelot que plus aucun sorcier, druide, guérisseur ou mage, si son désir est de vivre en paix ou de servir les intérêts du Royaume, n'a rien à redouter de nous et peut pratiquer son art et sa science en toute liberté et quiétude. Cette loi prend effet immédiat.

Il y eut un instant de flottement dans l'assemblée, où chacun eut l'impression d'avoir cessé de respirer. Quand une exclamation de joie perça le silence :

– Vive le roi Arthur !

En un éclair, la phrase fut reprise par toutes les bouches :

_« VIVE LE ROI ARTHUR ! LONGUE VIE AU ROI ARTHUR ! » _

Sur le balcon de pierre, l'allégresse s'était emparée de chacun. Si bien que les chevaliers, oubliant toute retenue se précipitèrent pour prendre Merlin dans leurs bras. Guenièvre elle-même serra la main du jeune magicien dans les siennes et la garda un long moment. Merlin, pour sa part, ne quittait pas des yeux le visage baigné de larmes d'Hunith – c'était elle qui avait poussé le premier cri d'allégresse que tous reprenaient en chœur – dont Gaius tenait les épaules avec chaleur.

« Vive Merlin ! »

L'intéressé sursauta brusquement à l'entente de son nom, qui fut repris par une part de l'assistance.

« _Vive Merlin ! Gloire au magicien de Camelot !_ »

Bientôt, les noms de Merlin et Arthur furent acclamés de concert, se fondant dans la même intensité en une clameur unique :

« _GLOIRE AU ROI ARTHUR ET A L'ENCHANTEUR MERLIN_ _! _»

Enfin, après encore quelques minutes, Arthur invita la foule à se disperser, promettant que des festivités suivraient bientôt, pour marquer le début d'une nouvelle ère. Tous quittèrent le balcon pour regagner l'intérieur du palais. Merlin ne sentait plus ses pieds toucher terre. Ce jour pour lequel il s'était tant battu, pour lequel il avait tout donné, était enfin arrivé. Entré dans une sorte d'état second, depuis qu'Arthur avait annoncé la légalisation de la Magie, il avait suivi le groupe sans vraiment savoir où il allait, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les deux bras d'Arthur se refermer sur lui dans une étreinte fusionnelle. Ce geste fut assez exceptionnel pour le faire sortir de sa transe. Jamais encore Arthur ne s'était laissé aller à un geste aussi démonstratif surtout en public. Merlin osa même lui rendre son étreinte en passant ses bras dans le dos de son souverain.

– Promets-moi une chose, Merlin, souffla Arthur à l'oreille de son ami.

– Tout ce que vous voudrez, Arthur.

– Qu'il n'y aura plus de mensonge entre nous.

– Sur ma vie, mon Roi, plus jamais je ne vous mentirais.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, si vous voulez laisser un chti commentaire, c'est le bouton <em>**review**_ juste en bas. ^^_

_Rendez-vous dans une prochaine fic._


End file.
